StarClan's Secret
by Aurorapaw
Summary: MY SECOND STORY! OC'S ACCEPTED 4 Clans belong to the forest. But.. There's something different. Yes. It's set in another dimension. Dna is injected into a few cats, some survive yet some die. T cause I'm paranoid there gonna start doin stuff wifout me realizing LOL x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

Starclan's Secret

PROLOUGE

Dark, stormy clouds lay heavily over the pitch black sky. There was no moon, but somehow a faded silver light ran over the rocky hollow, and shone like the moon on the large pond. The air was filled with the scents of daisy and marrow.

The wind whistled softly as it passed, lifting the cats pelts, before it remembered; it was not supposed to be in this forbidden forest.

The reeds in the pond revealed a cat, with long claws that scorched the earth beneath paw. He sat on the side of the pond, his eyes closed in satisfaction. "Leafblossom." The tabby greeted.

"Tigerstar." Leafblossom's sweet airy voice filled the clearing. Beside the menacing tabby was a beautiful she cat, with dark stars in her fur.

"I think it's time." A new voice popped up, but filled with cruelty and pain.

Tigerstar flicked his ears at the light blue-silver tom with the name; Icepaw. His icy blue eyes glinted with the need for power and he snarled at Tigerstar's ignorance.

"Tigerstar!" He roared, flitting his voice across the complete area.

"Dear, dear.." Leafblossom sighed. "Let's get down to business. I've got things to do. Sweet Silverkit, you have a destiny full of pain and suffering. Thanks to that mangy StarClan bullshit."

Icepaw let out a threatening growl as he saw a silver kit emerge. "Yes teacher." Her voice was honeyed, but it was entirely natural. Her eyes were two forests and they opened up to see doors of death and gloom, and also determination. But a single starry warrior resided in those eyes, and Icepaw guessed she had a lot of admiration for this dark blue-grey she cat.

"Silverkit, do help us." Tigerstar told Silverkit.

"What is it, father?" Silverkit asked.

"We wish to return to the world of living." Tigerstar told Silverkit.

"Why?" Silverkit asked, her eyes dancing with curiosity.

"Because." Icepaw spat. "We need your help. If we are to stay here we are going to cease to exist, and since we are Dark Forest cats, we will not be reborn!"

Silverkit's eyes danced with worry. "Oh no!" She cried in fear. "What do you want me to do?"

"Your gift." Tigerstar smiled. "It's special just like you, take us to the Pool of Reborn."

"When?" Silverkit asked, her eyes suddenly dancing with future anguish and knowledge.

"Silverpool, you are not welcome here!" Tigertstar spat, and Silverkit's eyes widened as a cat who looked exactly like Silverkit but bigger and stars in her pelt emerged.

"But I'm Silverkit, aren't I?" Silverpool smirked, before she started fading and she shrieked, before she faded completely.

"And that's what's gonna happen to us." Tigerstar told Silverkit. "So what's it gonna be?"


	2. Chapter 1 (intro)

-Silvernight is too much related to Silverpelt so I thought of Silverblossom, Silvershadow and Silvercloud, Silverglitter, Silverocean but and Silverdawn, but then I realized they were the first bits of her... Wait sorry! Spoilers I'm sorry! Gomen! But I need help deciding if to have her warrior name as Silvershadow or Silverdream please xx.. I think.. LOL!xxx

Anyway, the -cloud bit is the same as Pearlcloud's name and she's a major main character so I want her to be .. Different. LOL. I need helppp!

(Sorry for spoilers everyone iswear LOL)

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

-Oc form people please choose if you want to join JadeClan, and if your cat has some sort of gift :3 and in addition, please help me decide if Jadepaw and Jsminepaw (not in this chap but still ;) ) are Dark Forest members or StarClan's members.

Review corner:

:3 :3 :3

THIS IS THE TOTALLY SICK, EPIC, COOL, BLAAHAABAANALALLAALLAAL Review corner.

I will answer every question, and try my hardest not to give away spoilers :3

Wolf that howls at eclipse:

Of coursey, but later on tho since LOL, Pearlpaw and Leafpaw are her only friends really atm, what Clan? The new sick totally awesome (or cr*ppy dungface and mousebrianed) JadeClan? Or ThunderClan or SkyClan if you want LOL :) any Clan xxx

The Princess Anastasia:

Thank you :) I'm not very good at spelling so please note out more if you can :D I might have spelt prologue wrong again on the next chapter :/ D: .. XD xx

ON WITH D STORY *FLIES TO STORY*

Starclan's Secret

Prolouge n.2 (sorry twas to temtping ;) )

An angry hiss let out the gates of StarClan. The sun was high and it gleamed down on two cats of StarClan, their pelts full with shimmering stars.

"How could you hide this from me?!" A blue-grey cat hissed, her blue eyes wide in disbelief.

"Bluestar, please understand-" a tom as black as the night objected, to which he was pinned.

"I have been a member of StarClan for long enough, no, you should of showed me this when I first stepped into the gates of StarClan!" Bluestar hissed, her eyes huge with mistrust. "Why did you do this to these poor kits? Your tormenting them! You bastards!"

The black tom easily wriggled from Bluestar's grip and stood up high. "We're not tormenting them-"

"Of course you are! Don't you know how much pain those kits could be in, forcing their mother to give them up and then placing a seed of whatever into the kits, and giving them to another mother, in an alternate world? Brain washing the new mother and the former mother! That's out of StarClan's boundaries!" Bluestar ranted, her eyes full of burning passion. "I have been through this before because StarClan wanted ME to be the leader! Firestar would've got here just fine! Stonepelt would have never died! Mistyfoot.." She suddenly broke down, tears of stardust falling from her eyes onto the suddenly cold ground beneath her.

"Why did you give that to Silverkit? Why? It's going to hurt her later on. She could die. Her DNA could not be compatible with it. But yet.. You have planted those gifts in hundreds of cats." Bluestar muttered.

"This is why," the black tom continued. "You have been chosen as a guardian."

"Guardian?" Bluestar laughed bitterly. "I already am. I can't do nothing in StarClan."

The black toms grey eyes softened. "Guardians can break some laws of StarClan. You have been chosen as Silverkit- no Silverpaw's now, guardian. Protect her. Do not let her get killed at any costs, until her destiny has been fulfilled."

Bluestar gazed into a shimmering pool, watching Firestar give Silverkit- no Silverpaw her mentor.

"I accept." Bluestar nodded, her eyes burning protectively.

The black tom smirked. "I knew you would give in, Bluestar."

CHAPTER 1

The night lay heavily over ThunderClan's camp. No wind stirred a she-cats fur, padding silently out of the apprentice's den. She paused, pricked her light honey brown ears and narrowed her forest green eyes, before glancing up to where the moon shone down over her head.

The fur on her head and shoulders rose as she smelt a new scent. Her ears flattened, before she sighed with relief, recognizing and let her fur lie flat again.

The beautiful she-cat bent down to lick her pelt which was dark brown with light silver speckles, before raising a paw over each spray of whiskers. Her ears were a light honey and her face was different shades of silver marking her face. She sashayed forward to meet her target.

She finally approached the small lithe tabby she-cat with big amber eyes. "Leafpaw." The first she cat greeted.

Leafpaw was crouching at the ground, her eyes seeing something that Silverpaw would never be able to see, after some gentle prompting from the first cat, that Leafpaw raised her head to look Silverpaw in the eye. "Oh! Silverpaw! I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there! I'm sorry!" She wailed.

Silverpaw shifted paws in embarrassment and ducked her head as she felt the tips of her ears heat up. "Don't worry." Silverpaw smiled warmly at one of her best friends.

They touched noses. Leafpaw is the daughter of Firestar with a fiery pelt and Sandstorm with a sandy pelt, and has a sister called Squirrelpaw (who looks like a mini version of Firestar but she has a squirrel like tail) training under Dustpelt, and a brother called Sunpaw (another mini Firestar) training under Cinderpelt. Leafpaw is training under the Clan Deputy, Greystripe. Cinderpelt suggested the idea of being the medicine cat apprentice to Leafpaw for her amazing memory for herbs, but she declined, saying she wanted a mate and kits and liked fighting better.

Silverpaw is the daughter of Rosebud and Stormpelt, both dead. She has a sister called Pearlpaw who is training under Brightheart, and she is a light silver-grey and unbelievably a light pearly pink intertwined with those colors. She has warm,sapphire eyes. Silverpaw, is actually training under Firestar for some unknown reason. He's a very good mentor and was mentored by Bluestar.

"What did you want to show me?" Sighed Silverpaw in annoyance, though her tail twitching and trashing back and forth in excitement showed otherwise.

"Come on!" Leafpaw smiled, her tail waving as she sprinted out of the camp.

Silverpaw sighed and looked to the medicine cat den. Inside of it lay precious Pearlpaw who had accidently ate a poisoned rabbit. She was in critical condition; in the paws of StarClan. She hadn't woken up ever since she first went to sleep with that rabbit as her supper which was a moon ago. Giving the medicine cat den one more sweep with her green eyes, she turned and thundered after Leafpaw and the scent trail led to a lake. If Silverpaw wasn't that dense she would of thought the lake as beautiful as Leafpaw did. But she didn't. Leafpaw took a breath, scenting the air. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She breathed.

Silverpaw was dumbfounded. She didn't really know about that. She looked down to see her reflection in the lake that looked like her sisters pretty eyes and sighed.

Rustling came from a tree overhead, and she looked up to see a single, majestic, perfect leaf fall from the sky and into the lake, making ripples occur.

But Silverpaw either didn't notice nor care, because she spotted a moth with her sharp eyes, and unable to fight the resist, she reached up and began to bat clumsily at the moth, but it flew higher for her paws, and began to fly away. Excited like a little kit, Silverpaw sprinted after the moth who was always a few mousetails in front of her. She soared as the moth suddenly stopped but the moth sensed her and the chase was on again, completely ignoring Leafpaw's faded mrrows of amusement. The trees that Silverpaw raced past began to thin, but she didn't notice the huge four trees standing high (and one boulder) she didn't notice Leafpaw's soft paws darting after her. Finally she triumphed with a yowl at her catch, she had caught the moth in her long sharp claws.

"Hey you!" A tom's voice shouted. Silverpaw's ears pricked with interest and she swiveled round to face two dark furred toms. She sniffed the air and smelt WindClan.

"Hello.." Silverpaw murmured awkwardly, before she bristled like brambles. "But aren't you trespassing on ThunderClan territory?"

Silverpaw finally heard Leafpaw's panting and she turned to see the small tabby cat. "Na, they're not trespassing, mousebrain. We are in Fourtrees."

Silverpaw looked around her, and gaped, her tiny pink tounge showing her tiny teeth. "Oh."

Leafpaw stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw the two WindClan toms. Silverpaw didn't blame her, and she felt like she had freshly fallen in love with the green eyed one. Muscles rippled under their dark pelts and their eyes were doors to their burning souls. "What's your name?" The one with cold green eyes called, but they sparked with warmth, interest and curiosity.

The tips of Silverpaw's ears heated up. "S-Silverpaw" she stammered. "My friend over here is called Leafpaw."

The second one with icy blue eyes dipped his mighty head. "I am Crowpaw, and this is my brother, Darkpaw."

"Great!" Leafpaw exclaimed, her eyes shining like two amber moons, before whispering in Silverpaw's ear. "Aren't they handsome?"

Silverpaw purred. "You know my answer." She whispered back.

"What are you doing out this late, anyway?" Crowpaw asked, looking directly at Leafpaw, and Silverpaw was sure she heard her heart pump, but that was before Silverpaw's ears pricked and she heard the trampling of leaves, Crowpaw's and Darkpaw's ears flattened and Leafpaw and Silverpaw gazed at each other in horror. They were in huge shit.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

OMG; it's the sexy review corner. I'm gonna ramble since there's no more reviews to reply to.. Well I could reply to my pm's.. But no. Because I've already answered them, and this is the review corner LOL :P because this is my second chapter today :P so I'm gonna ramble .. Yes I did two prologues. Yes, I did it... Coz... Wait a minute I need to think of a good reason. (15 hours later) Crap! I don't have a reason so my reason is.. Because I can :P

And no, Darkpaw and Silverpaw are not ending up together. No way. Darkpaw and Crowpaw are heartbreakers so there gonna be like ilu ilu ilu ill love u 4evz and den .. Ugh .. :/

Question is: Is Jasminepaw and Jadepaw evil? Are they from the Dark Forest?

Will Icepaw's past ever become known? Who the heck is the she-cat from the prologue? I don't even know yet :/ xD but the thing is; she's dangerous ahhh

Lotus-my-cool-super-cute-grey-cat-with-white-chest-and-cool-faded-nose-and-cool-gold-eyes says: ILY I AM LOTUSPAW ahahah LOL x

Yes, this book is totally set around Midnight. Okay. Yeah. But the outcome is different.. Them cats still journey but... Idk! I haven't come up with the idea for that yet, I need a solid foundation. I love icepaw he's so cute and adorable and mwaaa LOL. He will be coming to the world of living you can count on that on my watch ;) he has got a future mate but am I gonna give out spoilers? No. Only wolf that howls at the moon knows coz she is a special person :O :O

I just realized.. My auto correct spells wrong.. RAWRR *leafblossom moment* _

Starclan's Secret

CHAPTER 2

Silverpaw and Leafpaw motioned for Darkpaw and Crowpaw to get down with their tails.

They instantly obeyed the ThunderClan apprentices, who pricked their sharp ears and scented the air, thick with forest scents. "Nothing.." Silverpaw whispered in confusion, well she had lied. It smelt of Tigerstar, who he had requested she call father, and Leafblossom, who had requested Silverpaw call her mother or teacher.

They were her family in a way. Her stupid parents had died. They hadn't visited her in dreams like her un biological family had. But she hadn't heard from them since her apprentice ceremony, and she missed them greatly. She even missed Icepaw. He had a sharp, sharp tounge, but was like an older brother Silverpaw never had to her. She had often wondered why Pearlpaw hadn't visited them either.

Leafpaw flicked her ears. "I was showing her the lake near Sunningrocks, um.. Do you want to come?" She shyly asked, shuffling her paws. "..you'll have to roll in mud though."

Darkpaw looked at Crowpaw and words seemed to pass through their intense gazes, before Darkpaw nodded and Silverpaw felt herself tense up.

They ran through Fourtrees, to the beautiful she-cats. Silverpaw gazed at their strong muscles in admiration. They were fast, but Crowpaw was a little faster, they were also a lot more handsome than the ThunderClan apprentices. The current ThunderClan apprentices were Sorrelpaw, Leafpaw, Pearlpaw, Lotuspaw, Silverpaw, Squirrelpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, Whitepaw and not to forget, Sunpaw.

Finally, the two fast WindClan apprentices crossed the border to ThunderClan, while WindClan was on a moor, ThunderClan was a proper forest, with brambles sticking out wherever you tred your paws.

Silverpaw and Leafpaw are ThunderClan apprentices, so their paws are accustomed to this while Crowpaw and Darkpaw were built for running not tredding through brambles.

"There's so many trees and brambles!" Darkpaw and Crowpaw complained in unison.

Silverpaw felt a purr raise out of her throat in amusement as the WindClan toms uncomfortably shifted.

"Hey, it's not funny!" Darkpaw snapped, before a purr worked out of him as well.

The four cats began to run forwards, enjoying the breeze that ruffled their long fur.

The two WindClan apprentices ran ahead of them as expected.

"Wait up!" Leafpaw puffed.

The two dark haired toms turned to face the she-cats with a puzzled expression.

"Mousebrains." Silverpaw purred. "You've gone too far, the mud is in here."

Silverpaw flicked to a bush that had a few unruly brambles in. "Me, Leafpaw and Pearlpaw only know about this place." She told the toms.

"Why hasn't anyone found it?" Crowpaw curiously asked, his icy blue eyes widening with admiration.

"Because it's full of brambles and our scent merges with ThunderClan borders." Silverpaw explained, her eyes wicked with mischief and dipped her head to lick her muzzle.

Crowpaw and Darkpaw quickly ran together to the two she-cats in a heartbeat, before Darkpaw hissed.

Leafpaw gave him a puzzled expression. "I hear cats!" Darkpaw hissed quietly.

"Shit." Silverpaw muttered.

"I would love you to say that in front of Firestar." Leafpaw grinned, before remembering the situation, swiftly pointed her tail to the bush. "In! Under the brambles is a small hole, just borrow yourself in!" She spat.

Crowpaw complied without question while Darkpaw stayed to look worried but after Leafpaw snarled, "What are you staring at? Get in there!" Darkpaw instantly obeyed under the pressuring anger of the small, lithe, tabby she-cat.

Leafpaw swiftly went in next thanks to her small size, and Silverpaw quickly burrowed herself in, seeing nothing, feeling the dry mud rubbing against her pelt, almost tasting the disgusting fragrance of it. A second later, she emerged to see nothing but white, before blinking blindly, it fading into a hazy, vivid picture. Darkpaw and Crowpaw were already rolling in mud, marking their dark pelts a sickly brown color.

"Why do cats think ThunderClan smells disgusting?" Crowpaw asked, blinking warmly at Leafpaw.

It was quite obvious to Silverpaw that Leafpaw was smitten already as she stammered wildly.

Silverpaw had to answer for Leafpaw otherwise she was risking embarrassment for one of her few friends. "Don't know, probably Clan rivalry." Silverpaw smiled, and Leafpaw blinked in thanks.

Silverpaw's eyes flickered to the sky and they widened in panic. "C'mon, it's nearly dawn, let's stop the mothers meeting already."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Leafpaw smiled, and poked her head out from the bush, scented the thick forest air. She couldn't see, hear, or scent any other cat. She turned around to face Leafpaw, Crowpaw, and Darkpaw looking at her with anxiety in their orbs.

"All clear!" Leafpaw told her friends.

"Affirmative!" Silverpaw grinned, as Leafpaw rolled her amber eyes.

Crowpaw and Darkpaw exchanged a playful grin. "C'mon Captain Obvious." They said in sync. If Silverpaw and Leafpaw weren't laughing, they would think Crowpaw and Darkpaw sounded super creepy.

"Right, Sergeant Sarcasm!" Silverpaw howled with laughter, before she was bowled over by Leafpaw.

"Do we want to be found?" Leafpaw snapped.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Silverpaw sheepishly smiled.

Nimbly, the four cats shoved their ways out, before taking off in the direction of Sunningrocks. This time, however, the two WindClan warriors took the rear. Finally, they saw rocks but instead of turning towards the rocks where RiverClan and ThunderClan always fought, they skidded down a narrow path, before it opened out to a magnificent lake.

It was blue and perfect. The four cats, out of breath, sat down. Silverpaw crossed her tails over her paws and bent down to lick her chest swiftly.

When Silverpaw looked up, the lake was glazed over. "What?" She murmured, as an icy cold chill ran through her tail tip. She swallowed a shout of fear, and looked towards her two new friends who didn't seem fazed, and Leafpaw, who sat down looking at an ant. Silverpaw gulped down a shriek as the centre of the lake pushed upwards, into the air, and a blue-grey cat appeared.. Steam radiated of the she-cat and she glowed faintly. The she-cats eyes flashed open, to show the hidden blue underneath. The now portion of pushed up lake acted as a wall behind Bluestar.

"B-Bluestar.." Silverpaw breathed at the sight of her idol. She had glimmering stars that had reminded her of Silverpool.. She was called nearly the same and looked the same apart from the brown had faded completely and only her honey brown ears remained.

The former ThunderClan leader gazed softly at Silverpaw. "Well, young warrior, it's an honor to talk to you, finally." Bluestar smiled gently.

'An honor?!' Silverpaw though. 'Wow! She really is amazing.'

"But." Bluestar murmured calmly. "Powerful blood is spilt. Powerful blood is made. Three are gifted. Four are new. Five are dead. Number six is alone."

"One is destroyed by water, one is destroyed by light, while one is destroyed by the dark."

The chilling prophecies ran through her mind like a hawk, before Bluestar began to fade.

"Bluestar! Wait!" She screamed aloud. But Bluestar was gone. The water was a calm blue like nothing ever happened.

Leafpaw looked at Silverpaw. "Eh?"

So only Silverpaw had seen the former leader. The earth began to shake. Confusion was etched on Leafpaw's features, as stars began to dance mournfully.

"What's happening?" Darkpaw screeched.

"Earthquake." Silverpaw uttered, and frowned at the unfamiliar term. Silverpaw's heart, blood and very essence was racing, but that froze, as she stared up at the first lights of dawn.

Something fell from the sky, it's shape twisting and writhing.

"Brother, hold on to me!" Silverpaw heard Crowpaw hiss. Fear was in Darkpaw's cold eyes, but he complied.

Leafpaw's sharp claws were buried in the ground, while Silverpaw waited, her hooked claws settling in the dirt under her pad. Her fur ruffled and her endless green eyes flashed as she launched forwards towards the shape that hit the water.

"Pearlpaw!" Silverpaw shrieked, bounding and leaping over every obstacle in her way. Slowly she launched into the water, and disappeared underneath the surface.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

Sexayy review corner:

I, Author, author of StarClan's secret proclaim thus; I am only writing warrior cat stories hahahaahAa so my pen name might change to only Silverpaw, since I have got tired and bored of fairy tail (RANT:I'm sorry whoever liked my crappy story, but that reveiw really made me take it off.. Mary sue this mary sue that rawwr there was gonna be a point where it was gonna be explained why loads of people bloody liked her ffs but no.. So my username might just be Silverpaw, and when it changed to Silverwhatever it will become OF RANT)

maddogjean1 (did I get this right?) Thanks LOL, I'm bored and updating my book with really short chapters is how I work! :D Ily LOL I'm writing ya al in now :)

whoever: Silverpaw will most probably not be silverstar okay. Xx idk if she will but if she is it will be a loonnggg longggg time :D okay?

Chapter 3

'She never slows down.

She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone it feels like it's all coming down.

She won't turn around.

The shadows are long and she's fears if she cries that first tear the tears will not stop raining down.

So stand in the rain, stand your ground, stand up when it's all crashing down. Stand through the pain, you won't drown.'

"Silverpaw!" Leafpaw's shriek echoed through the water.

Silverpaw spat out water in her mouth and struggled her way to breathe air. Quickly, Silverpaw stood up. She needed to save Pearlpaw. She began to wade through the water, until she came to where it was too deep for her too wade.

"One is destroyed by water." The first part of the prophecy taunted.

Silverpaw did not care. 'I don't give a damn about that prophecy.' She growled in her head. Finally, after a few pawsteps, it was too deep to wade, and even though she had no idea how to swim, she carried on.

Her vision blurred, and she wasn't in water any more, she felt warm and fuzzy, she saw a drenched blue-grey pelt struggling against the water; it was the gorge.

"This must be either Firestar's memory or Bluestar's" she concluded, but she knew for sure it was Bluestar's when she felt herself be dragged into the struggling she-cat. A tidal wave of emotion overcame her; mostly fear, anguish and anger, but amidst that she felt calm.

"It's like running through a forest. Let your paws do the work." A voice entered Bluestar's mind and she was kicked out of the memory.

'Thank you, Bluestar' she silently thanked the magnificent she-cat.

Silverpaw waved her tail to signal to her friends that she was alive and kicking. On the inside she was frightened, but she pushed the feeling away. She had to save Pearlpaw.

Carefully and cautiously, Silverpaw began to thrust her paws forward and strongly kicked with her hind legs. She imagined she was in a lush forest, chasing after a... Rabbit? The trees faded into a moorland and the moorland faded into a mostly marshy area complete with a river, which she jumped with ease. Suddenly she was back in ThunderClan territory where snow was pelting down. She advanced to the slow rabbit and leapt, successfully catching the rabbit in her jaws. The happy image faded away and Silverpaw was reeled back to reality, desperately pushing forwards, bubbles foaming at her lips.

Behind her, Crowpaw and Darkpaw paced restlessly while Leafpaw sat there, completely horror-struck and helpless.

Silverpaw was now advancing to the middle of the lake, shivering. But she had to keep moving. For Pearlpaw. She sucked in a deep breath, but to her dismay, she began to get tired, and went under the surface.

'She won't make a sound.

Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she's scared, she'll fall down.'

She was sure it was her demise. Her deathbed. But no. She had to at least save Pearlpaw. Gurgles pushed past her lips, but she suddenly felt teeth grasp her scruff. Was StarClan carrying her to it's hunting grounds? She was pushed to the surface.

"Keep your head up.' Darkpaw muttered through Silverpaw's scruff, but it was obvious that he couldn't really do nothing either as they both began to sink. Silverpaw snatched all the air she could, before rasping, "I'm going to get Pearlpaw. She's down there."

She dunked under the surface, steadily churning downwards. Darkpaw decided to come too as he didn't let go off her scruff and she twisted to blink gratefully at him.

"You have to save her.." The starry blue-furred warrior whispered in Silverpaw's ear.

Reeling forwards, Silverpaw began to kick as fast as she could, and for a ThunderClan cat that was pretty good. Darkpaw tried to help her with his long-limbed stealthiness. Now that Silverpaw thought about it, wandering off in her head, she thought the two WindClan warriors, however charming they were, they were not that handsome. She had been blinded by something, and she realized that she was in love with Darkpaw even though she had known him for a few hours. It was embarrassing and irritating but now she knew she loved him, she saw through the charming cat, the kind cat, she saw past Darkpaw's handsomeness and found.. Darkness. It feared her and she suddenly shot back down into the water, faster than before, trying to get rid of the thoughts.

Silverpaw narrowed her green eyes against the water, and finally caught sight of a pearly pinky-white cat floating downwards, bubbles drifting from her mouth. She opened her eyes to stare up at Silverpaw.

"I love you, sister." Words whispered in her ear, and Silverpaw stared in disbelief at Pearlpaw. Pearlpaw reached a swolen, more pinkish paw out towards Silverpaw, and she took action. She kicked stronger than before and she caught up to Pearlpaw before gently biting her paw, and nodding to Darkpaw, who drifted upwards with his long limbs. Silverpaw adjusted biting paw to the scruff

'I know exactly who I am

I am Rosemaryflower's granddaughter

Spitting image of my father

And when the days over my mama still might be my number one fan in Starclan..!'

All three of their lungs constricted, and they felt like they were going to burst. But with the three helping each other getting to the surface, they swiftly emerged in a shallow area.

'Feel the rain on your skin

No one else can feel it for ya

Only you can let it in

No one else, no one else

Can speak the words on your lips'

The water from where they emerged dropped onto their heads, and they took in fresh air, thriving on it. They smiled at each other and laughed to the sky.

'I am Rosemaryflower's granddaughter

The spittin' image of my father

And when the days over my mama still might be my number one fan in Starclan..!

Sometimes, I'm clueless and I'm clumsy

But I've got friends who love me

They know just where I stand

It's all apart of me

It's who I am'

Their pelts were drenched to the bone and their teeth chattered as they swum back to where Leafpaw and Crowpaw sat.

Silverpaw dropped Pearlpaw on the floor and collapsed, before looking at her two new friends with fondness and tenderness.

Unbelievably, this entire scene was over in a few heartbeats.

"Silverpaw!" Leafpaw breathed in relief.

"Leafpaw!" Silverpaw smiled back.

Darkpaw stepped out of the lake and dipped his head. "We'd better be going, it's nearly dawn."

"Right!" Leafpaw smiled, and the two male cats began to pad away and fade into the bushes.

Once Silverpaw was sure they were out of earshot, she raised her heard to the fading moon and yowled triumphantly.

"Thank you, Bluestar." Silverpaw whispered.

She heard laughter ringing in her heard before inhaling. The presence was warm, it was Bluestar.

"No problem.. I'll be back." She sweetly breathed.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

CHAPETER 4

Pearlpaw began to cough. Leafpaw and Silverpaw rose to their feet and flashed to their friends side in a heartbeat.

"Open your eyes! Pearlpaw!" Leafpaw screamed, shaking Pearlpaw.

"Huh?" Pearlpaw muttered, opening her sapphire eyes and glaring up at Silverpaw and Leafpaw. "Oh, it's you."

Quickly, she was pressed with questions, as Pearlpaw sat up and changed into a sitting position.

"Hey, shouldn't you be in Cinderpelt's den now since you ate that poisoned rabbit?" Silverpaw asked.

Nobody could blame her if she had sneaked out though. The Clan had shunned these three apart from a few people. Even Sandstorm hated Leafpaw, Spottedleaf had been more of a mother.

Flashback:

Leafkit nosed her way to Sandstorm.

"Mummy, do you love me?" She asked.

"No." Sandstorm flatly replied. "You're a failure."

Leafkit's huge amber eyes watered. "I'm sorry."

Sandstorm growled and pinned her kit. "You will never be as good as Sunkit and Squirrelkit! I should just kill you!"

Leafkit's eyes widened at the thought of her mother killing her. She closed her eyes as Sandstorm took a paw back, and unsheathed her claws.

"Goodnight, mummy." Leafkit murmured, closing her eyes.

"That won't be necessary, Sandstorm." A sweet silvery voice told Sandstorm.

"S-Spottedleaf?!" Sandstorm growled. "Stay away from my Firestar!"

"I can't promise." Spottedleaf smirked and bowled Sandstorm over. "Leafkit is like my daughter! I was chosen as her guardian to protect her! Leave her now!"

End of Flashback.

"Yes." Pearlpaw panted. She passed a paw over each spray of whiskers, before taking in a deep breath. "StarClan came for me."

Silverpaw's eyes widened and she blinked. "WHAT?!" She howled.

"Then shouldn't you be in StarClan?" Leafpaw asked timidly.

"Right." Pearlpaw nodded, to which Leafpaw and Silverpaw gaped. "But for some reason, they carried my body as well as my spirit before a cat with a blue-grey pelt appeared and they dropped me. Silverpaw, Leafpaw, I know this is a bit sudden.. But.. I think we have gifts.. No. I know we have gifts."

Silverpaw gasped. The cat with the blue-grey pelt MUST have been Bluestar!

"If that is true, Pearlpaw, I think I know yours." Leafpaw considered after some thinking.

"Eh?" Pearlpaw shrieked.

"Remember when we were kits? You predicted something.. I can't remember now but I remember feeling happy when you got it right. It came true! You must be able to see the future!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

Pearlpaw took a step back before she took a few seconds to process the information. "Now that I think about it.. That's true.." Pearlpaw thought aloud slowly.

Silverpaw blinked at her sister in pride, and looked forward to the deep blue lake, the three she-cats stopped and sat down, their pelts ruffling in the breeze, before she screamed, "Mousedung!"

Pearlpaw and Leafpaw held their breath. What was wrong with their brown/silver haired friend?

"It's dawn!" Silverpaw shouted.

Pearlpaw yelped in fear of Cinderpelt and Sunpaw's hard gazes and legged it back to the camp, all signs of being sick vanished.

"What should we do, Silverpaw?" Leafpaw whispered.

Silverpaw froze. Today was battle training. But, she had come up with a great idea.

"We gotta hunt real quick." Silverpaw decided.

"Aye!" Leafpaw nodded and the two cats raced down the path, away from the rocks, and back into the heart of ThunderClan's hunting grounds. Leafpaw's hunting instinct turned on, and she swiftly closed her eyes. She began to rely on her other senses, before she noticed something off about Silverpaw's scent. Her eyes flew open to see Silverpaw looking at her in disbelief.

Silver magnetic pulses radiated out of Leafpaw's pelt every second, and she seemed to attract prey. Leafpaw herself didn't understand it. Squirrels crawled down trees, mice peeked around every corner.

"Wow." Silverpaw breathed, and Silverpaw turned to see Leafpaw gazing with instinct, and suddenly she vanished. The prey vanished.

"Leafpaw?" Silverpaw asked cautiously.

Suddenly the prey reappeared, dead. Silverpaw's fear went into overdrive and she backed away, her pelt bristling with fear. She looked down to her pelt - anything to stop this feeling, and she looked in horror as her beautiful dark brown part of her pelt started to shrink before her eyes as her silver part began to dominate.

"Oh my StarClan." She gasped.

Finally, one last starling appeared, and Leafpaw appeared in a soft focus, before she solidified into the Leafpaw Silverpaw knew, but was looking down at the perfect circle around her with the look of terrified horror on her pretty face.

"Silverpaw.. What am I?" Leafpaw cried.

"A normal cat." She assured her friend, and she stepped closer for comfort Leafpaw put her head over Silverpaw's shoulder before she drew back, with tears stained on her muzzle.

Silverpaw looked her fiercely in the eye. "You are a perfect she-cat! You have a gift from StarClan! Not some warped terrifying gift, okay."

Leafpaw looked at her friend with burning compassion and tears in her eyes, before her eyes steeled up and she blinked in thanks.

Silverpaw swung her muzzle around, her forest green eyes catching every detail on the scene. "But.. How are we gonna carry this fresh-kill back to camp?"

Leafpaw blinked. She didn't know either.

Silverpaw sighed and shook her pretty face from side to side before she didn't see in front of her.

It demolished to white, before her eyes opened. But she was in a different place as blue-grey paws scrambled onto two boulders, sending tiny rocks flying.

In front of her stood a white apprentice with grey ear-tips.

"Careful!" A grumpy senior voice cautioned. "Your Clanmates could be following."

"Sorry." Silverpaw felt herself grumble with a different voice. Time froze and Silverpaw flew out of her body.

Quickly, she panicked. "Hey! Let me back in my-"

Turning around, Silverpaw stared at the freeze frame in wonder. In front of her, instead of a sleek brown-silver pelt, there was a fluffy, dark blue-grey pelt, and instead of warm forest eyes, there were big, wide aquamarine eyes.

Silverpaw gasped. That wasn't her! It was a mini Bluestar! 'Wait!' She thought. 'This could be Bluestar as an apprentice.'

She swiveled around to see her surroundings. She was sitting on a massive boulder. In front of Bluestar- or Bluepaw in the distance was the white haired grey ear tipped she-cat running across the ravine. Silverpaw realized it had played again, and Bluepaw turned. Silverpaw peered over and saw a grey tom padding towards Bluepaw.

She guessed this grey tom was Bluepaw's mentor, as he was now showing her how to carry moss, and Bluepaw sending him a look sharper than flint.

She heard a purr rumble that didn't fit in with the scene and smelt a comforting scent. Rosemaryflower.

"Rosemaryflower!" Silverpaw gaped. Her eyes brimmed with tears as Rosemaryflower brushed her soft pelt against her own.

"Silverpaw." Rosemaryflower nodded, before chuckling. "I was only a kit, but that grey tom is Stonepelt, the blue one is obviously Bluestar, and the white one is Snowfur, Bluestar's sister."

Silverpaw nodded, draining the information. From her knowledge, she had two mentors, one was a Clan leader. She had a RiverClan mate, three kits and one sister who got run over. Not to forget one nephew and her sisters mate was her rival.

Rosemaryflower smiled and licked Silverpaw between her ears. "Wake, little one." She felt dreariness take over her and she blinked, opening her eyes to be once again in front of Leafpaw.

"Silverpaw? You were gazing into the distance." Leafpaw asked in deep concern as the Silverpaw she knew a minute ago, changed. Leafpaw felt more wisdom trickling through Silverpaw's blood.

"I know how to get all this prey back to camp!" Silverpaw smiled.

"Oh?" Leafpaw asked, silently telling Silverpaw to continue.

"Right!" Silverpaw brightly grinned. "You pick up fresh-kill but hold it where your chin is and pick more prey up."

Leafpaw's eyes glittered, and the two she-cats did exactly what Bluestar- no Bluepaw and Stonepelt did, and before they knew it, they were streaking towards camp in bright spirits.

Looking around, they saw dawn seeping heavily through the sky and throughout the clearing. They nodded as Firestar passed them.

WAIT.. FIRESTAR?!

He turned to face the two apprentices, not noticing Leafpaw's prey in both their jaws and under their chins. "Where have you been?" He demanded.

"Hunting." Came Silverpaw's muffled reply, before the two stiffly padded to the fresh kill pile and dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile.

Firestar's jaw dropped. "Great StarClan." He murmured. "Take some to the elders and queens please. We have training next."

"Right away, Firestar!" Leafpaw nodded, and ran to the elders den with a thrush in her jaws. But Silverpaw hesitated.

"What is it, Silverpaw?" Firestar asked gently.

Silverpaw blinked up at her ginger mentor. "I want- No. I need to see Pearlpaw!" Silverpaw exclaimed, her eyes brimming with unshed emotion.

Firestar looked straight into her green depths. "Okay." He agreed. "But be back soon."

"Thanks, Firestar." Silverpaw smiled.

"Keep safe, okay?" Silverpaw heard Ferncloud say to Dustpelt.

Silverpaw turned around to see Dustpelt lovingly rub her pelt and Silverpaw felt the tinge of jealousy, before she snapped out of it.

One day she would be addressing the Clan, not mothering kits!

She pulled her legs to the direction of Cinderpelt's den, feeling the warm, hot sunlight burning on her back.

'I wish it could stay like this forever, green-leaf, nothing bothering ThunderClan..' She rambled in her head, but her sweet, innocent thoughts quickly turned to worrying thoughts.

'What if Pearlpaw was still ill?'

Silverpaw cleared those dark thoughts of sorrow out of her head and blinked her warm forest green eyes.

The scent of herbs comforted her as she padded into Cinderpelt's den.

Silverpaw recognized a couple of unattended poppy seeds on the floor and right at the back was Cinderpelt and Sunpaw's moss, the two cats were sleeping and looked extremely exhausted. Beside them, slept Pearlpaw, who had just collapsed on the floor and fell asleep.

Unable to resist, Silverpaw gently prodded the poppy seeds into the nearest green leaf and nosed it towards the stock, where she accidently bumped Sunpaw, and he yawned and sleepily opened his eyes. He blinked them, before he noticed Silverpaw. "Hullo, Silverpaw, what can I do for you? Thorn in your pad?"

"No, I just really need to check on Pearlpaw." Silverpaw told Sunpaw.

"Okay, but care to share prey with me?" Sunpaw asked in a polite manner. Silverpaw scoffed bitterly. He was just keeping up his kind image. He didn't even like his sister. He didn't like Pearlpaw or Silverpaw, but still, Silverpaw's eyes flamed with anxiety.

"Just a small bit." She responded carefully.

"Golly!" Sunpaw exclaimed as he poked his way out of the medicine den. "That's a lot of prey. Sandstorm is such a great hunter, you know?"

"Yeah.." Silverpaw nodded emotionlessly.

"I meant, not to be offensive, but you, Leafpaw and Pearlpaw aren't very good at hunting or fighting." Sunpaw continued.

Hurt gathered up in Silverpaw's eyes and they glittered dangerously. She was about to cry, and nobody cared. 'Father, Teacher, Brother! Come for me tonight.' She pleaded in her mind.

Finally, the two came to a stop at the fresh-kill pile, Silverpaw awkwardly stared into space as Sunpaw picked a plump mouse from the pile and motioned with his tail to sit under the shade. Silverpaw followed his orders without any question.

"So is Pearlpaw okay?" Silverpaw asked.

"Well, yesterday she was vomiting thanks to yarrow, I gave her some juniper berries as well for strength and belly aches, Catmint because of her fever, Chamomile, poppy seeds and thyme. I experimented with her really." Sunpaw answered, and Silverpaw shot to her paws, with the look of pure rage on her face.

"You b*stard!" She screamed, and the Clan was already whispering about the one of the Clan Freaks and the medicine cat apprentice. "You did that to Pearlpaw to experiment?! You cruel little sh*t! Medicine cats are supposed to be kind, heal! Not let it's patients be a crazy lab project!"

Silverpaw's eyes were wide with anger as she pinned Sunpaw down and he stared up at the magnificent, beautiful, yet 'freakish' she-cat in her terrifying rage. Her warm, friendly, forest green eyes turned stone cold.

She didn't notice a beautiful silver she-cat with gray stripes and white tail tip staring in sympathy with her soft sky-blue eyes. She didn't even know who this similar looking kit was.

But Silverpaw was not in the mood, and she stared down in a bloodthirsty blind rage at the struggling young medicine cat.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry! I didn't do much updating (Detentions from stupid teachers :o), but that was because I was tired. I'm sorry LOL I have a crappy excuse, right? XD

Review corner B| B-) xx

Wolf that howls at eclipse: OMG righttt *singss* OMG righttt! ; right onto it LOL ikr xD Wolfkit is in this chapter :*

Everyone who pm'd me and that;

I think I got all your characters in ;) apart from Goldeneyes, but he's totally in the next chapter :* :* :*

Anyone like Moving like richard xD

We like richard

Moving like richard *music*

NOTE: I'm still accepting OC's but they must be the two sleeping queens or the nasty queen LOL if you want to be ThunderClan. XD I'm sorry! It's just I've got everyone in ThunderClan and LOL xx the kits can be named by you; some are not born.

Any other Clan is totally fine (even SkyClan ;) EVEN A MADE-UP CLAN I'LL COME UP WITH A BACK STORY ;) )

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

CHAPTER 5

"Silverpaw! Get off Sunpaw at once!" Came Firestar's yowl.

"I should kill you." Silverpaw spat at the quivering cat. "I don't care what you say about me, but leave Leafpaw and Pearlpaw out of this!"

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan hereby exile Silverpaw in regret as she has broken the warrior-"

"Stop!" A she-cats growl rang throughout the clearing. Standing next to Silverpaw was a shimmering blue-grey warrior. She solidified, and the shimmering and the stars in her pelt vanished. She looked as if she was truly alive.

"Bluestar!" Silverpaw gasped.

"This has gone on for too far, don't you think, Firestar?" Bluestar asked, her hard eyes meeting Firestar's in challenge.

"Yes, Bluestar." Firestar dipped his head.

"I am Silverpaw's guardian." Bluestar announced. "Try to hurt her, exile her or kill her in any way, I'll kill you. I was chosen by the elite of StarClan to be Silverpaw's guardian."

"How do we know this is not a lie?" A voice rang out, and Silverpaw turned to see Sandstorm angrily hissing at Bluestar.

Bluestar met Sandstorm's eyes calmly. "This proves something, yes?"

Her eyes began to flash many colors before a white flash appeared, and a white star glowed on her forehead.

Sandstorm gaped. "I've seen that mark before!" She exclaimed. "On Spottedleaf!"

"Spottedleaf?" Firestar questioned his mate, and Silverpaw guessed Firestar was in love with the tortoise-shell.

"Yes!" Sandstorm told him. "She told me she was Leafpaw's guardian, though.."

Silverpaw finally got off Sunpaw, who ran to the medicine cat den.

"I hate ThunderClan." Silverpaw spat. "I hate you all! Only some people know how it truly feels to be an outcast! CINDERPELT!"

The young, smoky black crippled she-cat with very light blue eyes came lumbering out in a very not-so-elegant manner. "What is it, Silverpaw? I could hear you saying some bad language out there to Sunpaw. If it's about Pearlpaw, she's recovering fine."

"Of course I'm fine!" Pearlpaw snapped, emerging from the medicine cat den.

"I've got to go, I'm training with Brightheart." Pearlpaw smiled and waved her tail in goodbye to her pretty sister.

Silverpaw nodded, and raced across the clearing to where the Clan leader, Clan deputy and her best friend stood.

"Let's go." Firestar muttered.

Quickly, they raced to the Sandy Hollow.

"First, we are going to teach you a number of moves." Greystripe told the two she-cats.

"Some are defensive." Firestar added.

Leafpaw tensed her muscles.

"Watch." Greystripe told the apprentices.

Firestar launched at Greystripe, and Greystripe jumped over him.

"Looks a bit dumb, right?" Greystripe asked.

"Yep." Silverpaw commented.

Greystripe's jaw dropped. "W-Well, cats won't think and that's a valuable move." Greystripe told them.

Leafpaw nodded, always the one who wants to learn.

A few minutes later, Leafpaw was facing Silverpaw, who hissed in defiance. Leafpaw charged forwards, and Silverpaw jumped, but Leafpaw was ready and hit Silverpaw with a sheathed paw. Silverpaw.. Wow. Swiftly, her paws thundered on the floor and she flipped over, landing on her paws, panting.

"Good." Firestar complimented.

Silverpaw grinned. She would be the best warrior in Thunderclan!

Greystripe opened his mouth to speak. "Belly Rake - A fight-stopper. Slice with unsheathed claws against the soft flesh of the opponent's belly. If you're pinned down, the belly rake quickly puts you back into control."

Leafpaw nodded in determination, sinking her sharp claws into the sand, which quickly scorched the earth.

Silverpaw padded to a corner of the sandy hollow, and turned to face Leafpaw who smiled up at Silverpaw. Leafpaw quickly crouched down, which raised her defenses. Silverpaw tutted.

Roaring, she 'sliced' with sheathed paws against the soft flesh of Leafpaw's underbelly which sent her flying for some reason, before Leafpaw hissed and suddenly began to run on short bursts of elecriticity, it was pummeling her energy, and actually making her faster. Static grew, and she flashed towards Silverpaw who didn't see what was coming and was sent flying across the hollow and landed with a loud crash. Not wanting to be embarrassed again, she jumped to her paws in defiance.

"Good!" Firestar nodded. "Half-Turn Belly Rake - Turn onto your side, slip under the opponent's belly, rake it with your claws, then swiftly turn back onto all fours out from under your opponent."

"Well Firest-" Greystripe was cut off suddenly. Silverpaw looked at him puzzled.

Suddenly, Silverpaw sensed something, and she noticed Greystripe's mouth was open and wouldn't close. Firestar was looking at Leafpaw in congratulation, while Leafpaw stared her ground.

"Guys?!" Silverpaw shouted, and screamed. But nobody heard the pretty young apprentice.

"Best warrior in Thunderclan, ey?" A deep tom's voice purred in her ear.

"Who are you?!" Silverpaw snapped, slamming her paw onto the ground in defiance.

"I am Tigerstar."

Silverpaw's courage faded to fear for a heartbeat before it surged up again. "Father?" She asked.

"Yes." Tigerstar whispered in her ear. "But, I can train you to be the best warrior Thunderclan has ever seen."

Silverpaw's heart thumped. 'Best Warrior? In Thunderclan?' She thought.

"And your friends of course. Leafblossom and Icepaw haven't seen you in ages, and neither have I." Tigerstar whispered.

The deal was hard to deny.

"Yes, father." Silverpaw obeyed.

Tigerstar appeared in front of her. He was about three times bigger than her, his long tabby fur clinging to his build. Massive unsheathed claws clung to his paws, and they scorched the ground where he walked on. Silverpaw cringed down in fear, before a soothing dust began to enchant Silverpaw into a deep sleep.

"Silverpaw? Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" A voice shrieked. Pearlpaw's.

"Ugh." Silverpaw awoke. She opened her dark forest green eyes and a vivid but blurry vision was played out before her.

"Thank Starclan your okay!" Another voice meowed. Leafpaw.

"Let's go find father!" Silverpaw exclaimed, remembering when she was Silverkit. She had excitedly soared through the forest and through the dead leaves, and Icepaw smiling down at her.

The Dark Forest was her haven. It was evil, but she loved it.

"Eh?" Pearlpaw asked.

"All I remember is us battle training and then we were here." Leafpaw thought aloud.

Silverpaw gasped. "You don't know? Oh my Starclan!"

A purr chuckled behind them, and Silverpaw turned around in fear. "Where are you, Tigerstar?" She snapped.

"Too slow!" He snapped launching at Pearlpaw, who latched her teeth into his neck. They began to scuffle before they leapt apart circling one another. Tigerstar leaped, but when he leaped he didn't notice that Pearlpaw made a prediction. She side-stepped but he was ready, and caught her on the head and blood flowed steadily from the nick.

Silverpaw snapped and launched at Tigerstar. As she did so, a cat with stars in her pelt hurried to the clearing. She was majestic, with orange and brown markings on her tortioseshell fur.

"Spottedleaf." Tigerstar greeted, still wrestling with the beautiful apprentice, before he pinned her down. "Why don't you come and see Icepaw and Leafblossom?"

"Tigerstar." Spottedleaf nodded coldly, but in regret.

"What do you think of this pretty one?" Tigerstar purred lifting Silverpaw's chin, to which Silverpaw snapped at him for, but Tigerstar didn't take much notice.

"Release her now!" Spottedleaf snapped. "I come with permission off Starclan. Little ones, your friends have been released."

"Okay, we'll go!" Leafpaw and Pearlpaw exclaimed in relief.

"Thankyou, guardian." Leafpaw dipped her head to the former ThunderClan medicine cat.

"No." Silverpaw whispered, her eyes full of crazy hatred.

"Eh?" Spottedleaf asked, her eyes full of worry.

"No! I'm not coming with you! I'm stay with Tigerstar, Leafblossom and Icepaw!" She snapped.

"Good little Silverpaw." A familiar, alluring voice purred.

Out stepped Leafblossom, and I'm sure I didn't tell you how beautiful she was. Dark stars gleamed evily in her grey-black fur and her sky-blue eyes were softer than honey.

"It's been a while, Silverpaw." A cruel, hurt voice murmured.

Tigerstar laughed. "What are you going to do, Spottedleaf? Your a medicine cat. Icepaw could kill you with one shot of his claws."

Spottedleaf snarled up at Tigerstar, her beautiful voice twisting into one of darkness as she let out a purr. "All of you three working together couldn't touch me." She chuckled.

Leafblossom's eyes narrowed and shot Spottedleaf a look sharper than flint, all the soft gooiness gone. "Darling are you sure?" She grinned.

"Yes." Spottedleaf smirked, and looked her in the eye before a wind came into the clearing.

"Stop it, Spottedleaf!" Silverpaw cried over the gathering wind, but her voice was soon lost.

"It's been a while since I've felt this sensation.." Icepaw sighed as he leaned against the wind ruffling his fur.

A star gleamed in the sky and fell to the earth and stopped in front of Spottedleaf. It glowed, turning the shade of green-white, and fixed itself onto Spottedleaf's head.

"What the f*ck is that?!" Silverpaw heard Leafblossom snarl as she launched to face Spottedleaf.

But.. Leafblossom attacked nothing. Spottedleaf was gone. Pearlpaw was gone. Leafpaw was gone.

Silverpaw remained. She blinked, before she laughed. Spottedleaf couldn't even touch Silverpaw with her weird star thing!

"Father, mother, brother come on! Teach me! Teach me!" She pleaded.

Icepaw sighed. "Fine. ThunderClan doesn't teach you anything, does it?"

"No.." Silverpaw shuffled her slim paws, before almost tripping up.

Leafblossom blinked warmly at Silverpaw, "Come at me, Silverpaw."

"Yes, teacher!"

Silverpaw launched herself at Leafblossom, who disappeared in a flash.

Where had she gone?

She was suddenly pinned, and her head lolled to the side.

"I've just killed you. Hmm.. Now I'll move onto Leafpaw, and once she's dead, I'll take Pearlpaw, and maybe even them adorable kits, Wolfkit-" Leafblossom was cut off as Silverpaw bowled the huge cat over, and spread her limbs out to hold her in place.

"Good." Leafblossom congratulated, before moving on to another lecture. Silverpaw's thoughts wondered and why had she got so mad as soon as she said tWolfkit? It's not like she knows who she is... Maybe she should pay a vist to the nursery soon..

Silverpaw suddenly felt the flashing terrifying red pain slashing down her flank, and she gazed up.

"Don't let your guard down!" Leafblossom spat.

"Y-Yes, teacher." Silverpaw ducked her head in shame.

"Silverpaw." Icepaw's frosty light blue eyes held Silverpaw's now hard dark green forest eyes.

"Yes?" Silverpaw asked, her eyes glittering with questions.

"We are traveling to the Pool of Reborn, or otherwise known as the Pool of Eternal Forgiveness. Tomorrow, but it will take a long time."

"The legend says," Tigerstar continued, "That you must travel to the darkest corners of the Dark Forest, where a shimmering pool of molten gold and silver lay. Lick the pool, fall asleep, and your spirit will take the next available body. It's a restart. You live again, and once you become a spirit in StarClan only then will you find out how many reincarnation you have, all the memories of your past lives all together." He finished, his voice soft like he was a kit.

"We don't know if this is true, though." Icepaw murmured, his frosty blue eyes softening. "It could just be a legend, and we could be lost there forever."

"But, isn't it safer knowing? If it isn't, you can get out through me!" Silverpaw protested.

"What if we can't get out? What if we're lost there forever?" Icepaw retorted.

"Um.." Silverpaw murmured.

"Don't worry, little Silverpaw." Leafblossom told Silverpaw. "We'll be leaving tomorrow, though, so be ready."

CHAPTER 6

"Wake up! Silverpaw!" A voice raged in her mind. Muttering, she turned over in her warm moss, before freezing. She didn't have warm moss beneath her. No, the smooth surface of a rock was beneath her, and her green eyes flashed open. In front of her was a kit, no a beautiful silver she-cat, long grey striped faded into the fur, and her white tail tip was adorable. I'll tell you what else is adorable, her big, sky-blue eyes, rimmed with long eye lashes.

"Silverpaw!" She squeaked with relief.

"Ugh." Silverpaw groaned, her eyes picking up the high level of sunlight invading her eyes. "What happened?"

"You were training, and suddenly you just dropped." The beautiful kit told her in it's melodic voice. "I'm Wolfkit!"

"Hullo, Wolf-" Silverpaw's eyes widened. Wolfkit! Her forest green eyes widened as she stared at the tiny kit, who stared back with kind eyes.

"What is it? I'll get Waterkit and Spiritkit if you want!" Wolfkit asked, her eyes wide.

"I-I.. I'm in the nursery?" Silverpaw asked, and sniffed the air, yes, she was correct. The familiar smell of milk lingered in her nose.

"Yes!" Wolfkit squeaked. "Me, Flamekit, and Echokit dragged you here!"

"T-Thankyou.." Silverpaw murmured.

Flashback:

"Mummy! Don't go!" Silverkit wailed, her massive forest green eyes alight with tears, as a sparkling warrior approached.

"I'll be here forever.. Watching over you.." Rosebud whispered, before fading.

"MUM!" Silverkit shrieked.

End of flashback

"We know how much ThunderClan hates you, and Cinderpelt's come down with an illness, she'll be joining StarClan soon." Wolfkit murmured softly.

"Oh." Silverpaw sighed.

"Ah, your awake?" A kind voice asked.

"Moontail!" Silverpaw gasped. "I hardly ever see you around any more!"

A black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on her chest and brown eyes entered the nursery and she smiled at Silverpaw.

"I heard all the commotion from Goldeneyes." Moontail informed, her unblinking eyes gazing down at Silverpaw. When Silverpaw was Silverkit and on her last few moons as a kit, Moontail had finally moved into the nursery as she was expecting kits.

Silverpaw smiled up at the kind black-pelted she-cat. "Can I stay in here for a while?" She asked quietly.

"Yes." Moontail blinked warmly. "Try to befriend some of the kits though, okay?"

"Right!" Silverpaw smiled, twitching her whiskers mischievously. She had loved the nursery, but spent so much time learning how to escape it and now she just wanted to go back into the warm nursery.

"Wolfkit!" Silverpaw called, digging further into the nursery, until she found the silver kit crouching over what Silverpaw guessed was an ant.

"Hello, Silverpaw!" Wolfkit giggled, sensing Silverpaw and she nodded. Wolfkit had extremely good senses.

"Hi, Wolfkit!" Silverpaw smiled. "W-Want to be friends?"

For a heartbeat, Silverpaw panicked, what if Wolfkit said no? What if Wolfkit hated her since she was an outcast? Wolfkit's sky blue eyes held hers for a second and she gazed into the never ending pools, "Yes!" Wolfkit squealed, and Silverpaw's heart jumped.

Now she had six friends. True friends. And maybe, just maybe, she could gain more.

"Okay.. Can you introduce me to the other kits?" Silverpaw asked, her eyes glinting.

Wolfkit's eyes glittered, and she flicked her tail for Silverpaw to follow.

They tredded their way deeper into the nursery and Silverpaw spied one or two queens dozing in content, while another glared hastily at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw's gaze clashed with the other queens, Ghoulspirit, before she turned away, to see lots of kits playing, and she gazed fondly down at them.

So far, there was Wolfkit, a she-cat, beautiful silver she-cat with grey stripe and white tail tip with sky blue eyes. She had gathered when she recapped with her near fight with Sunpaw, that a kit was watching her with light sympathy in her sky blue eyes. So she got this, her personality; actually quite a bit shy at first, but she had been understanding as well. She was playful as well. Great senses.

"Wolfkit, what do you want to be when your an apprentice?" Silverpaw asked carefully. Silverpaw had already decided she would ask every single kit this, to observe and learn more about them.

Wolfkit purred at Silverpaw and

Unwavering, she blinked. "Warrior of course!" She purred.

So Wolfkit wanted to be a warrior. Silverpaw wondered what were Waterkit and Spiritkit were going to do, the medicine cat apprentice was Sunpaw, though apparently, Cinderpelt could die soon; she had caught some unknown disease. Sunpaw could then pick an apprentice as easy as butter, but what about the other?

Wolfkit suddenly pointed her tail to a silvery white tabby she-cat with black stripes and light green eyes.

"That's Spiritkit." Wolfkit whispered, before raising her voice. "Hi, Spiritkit! I brought Silverpaw here! She wants to be our friends! With all of us!"

So that was Spiritkit Silverpaw mused.

"H-Hi, S-Sssilverpaw.." Spiritkit stammered, and Silverpaw twitched her whiskers. "Any injuries?"

"No!" Silverpaw smiled down at the small kit. She really didn't need to ask her anything, it was quite obvious she was kinda shy, but maybe there was something hiding under that shell. "Tell me, Spiritkit, would you ever consider the path of a warrior?"

Spiritkit's light green eyes met her dark green ones and she sighed. "I don't know. I want to be a medicine cat with all my heart but that mangy Waterkit..grr. She'll just get in the way!"

Silverpaw's eyes gently rested on hers. "You know even when Sunpaw gets his warrior name, he won't be able to take an apprentice, not until Cinderpelt steps down or whatever. You would have to train as a warrior first, and even if your not cut out for one, you'll have good skills to protect your Clan, and also, then you could ask to be trained by Sunpaw in the ways of a warrior cat."

Spiritkit listened intently to Silverpaw's speech, before shaking her head in stubbornness. "No! I will be a definite failure to the Clan if I train as a warrior; what if I have kits?! I won't be able to be an medicine cat. But what is it like?"

"To me.. It's the best feeling. Knowing your Clanmates support you, knowing the moves, knowing the warrior code.. It's a part of me, y'know. Even if nobody cares for me, it's my duty to hunt and feed for the Clan. It's my duty to keep ThunderClan in top-notch, as I am an apprentice." Silverpaw murmured, her eyes gazing into the distance as she told Spiritkit her views. "The sun against your bare legs warms you up and it sends tingles up your spine, the blue sky shining down upon you and the sun glittering brightly. When it turns night, the heavy air of the forest is within the night. The beautiful moon shines down the apprentice den and it's a perfect time to get your mind off things..."

"I still want to be a medicine cat apprentice." Spiritkit stubbornly told Silverpaw, to which she sighed. "Let's play a game! You can't catch me!"

Spiritkit darted towards the other kits, her paws churning forwards before she was sent flying and Silverpaw's green eyes widened. Spiritkit's lighter eyes widened in fear, before a flash was seen and her scruff was safely held by a flash of ginger with red and black flecks.

"Flamekit!" Spiritkit gasped, as she wrestled her way free. "Thankyou." She muttered.

"That's Flamekit!" Wolfkit smiled. "I used to think he had a crush on Spiritkit, but no... Well.. I don't know, but if he did he won't become her mate because she will most probably a medicine cat apprentice. He's probably going to be forever alone." She snickered.

She used her speed to quickly get next to Silverpaw and Wolfkit.

"Are you alright?" Wolfkit squeaked in dismay. (A/N: LOL)

Spiritkit was obviously stubborn, playful and was a wee bit shy at first. Fast! Lithe! Whatever! Tree! Just joking, but the first two words, fast and lithe are right.

"Yeah.. I'll never fit in." Spiritkit sighed.

"Eh?" Silverpaw asked, curious.

"I was found on the edge of ThunderClan territory, my mother had obviously been killed or abandoned me." Spiritkit muttered sadly. "I was found in A bundle of herbs, and ThunderClan took me in."

"Oh!" Silverpaw smiled. "C'mon, I wanna meet everyone else!" She squealed like a kit.

Wolfkit's tail pointed to a handsome ruffled light brown tom with a sandy chest, belly and tail tip, with darker specks on his back.

He was digging a hole in a sandy area and sand was flying, hitting a blue-grey tabby she-cat who looked up at him in irritation. "That's Echokit! He's really nice." Wolfkit told Silverpaw.

"Sorry, Waterkit!" Echokit grinned.

"No worries!" Waterkit smiled shyly.

"Hi, Wolfkit!" Echokit smiled. "Who's that? Is she a warrior?"

"Aha, no." Silverpaw laughed. "I'm Silverpaw, training under Firestar."

"Ooo!" Waterkit's wide eyes took Silverpaw in. "Any injuries?"

Silverpaw smiled down at Waterkit. "No. But I have a question."

"What?" A prickly voice snapped, and Silverpaw's head turned to see Flamekit sitting like a warrior.

"Actually, make that two." Silverpaw smiled, she liked these kits. "Number one, what do you want to be when your older?"

"You already know," Wolfkit, Waterkit and Spiritkit purred at the same time before Waterkit and Spiritkit glared eachother down.

"I will be a medicine cat!" Waterkit declared.

"No, I will!" Spiritkit announced, before they launched at each other.

"A warrior of course." Prickly Flamekit snapped, to which Silverpaw sweat-dropped.

"I kinda guessed that.." Silverpaw murmured.

"Then why did you ask?!"

"Warrior!" Echokit squealed, his tail thrashing in excitement.

"I never guessed.." Silverpaw sarcastically asked. "Number 2, will you guys be my friends?"

"Okay!" Spiritkit smiled.

"Aye!" Waterkit winked.

"Yea.." Flamekit let out a weird purr.

"Right!" Echokit squealed again. (A/n: LOL, I just realized I had an auto correct on lol and it goes to LOL xD cause I write this stuff up on my phone and he squeals a lot lol)

Ten friends. Real. Proper friends.

"Let all cats who can hunt for their own prey join here beneath the Highrock!" Firestar's voice rang out the clearing.

"What's happening?" A sleepy Moontail mumbled, and Silverpaw turned to see Moontail, lying down, her belly plump. Her tail was on her nose, but she nearly shot up in an instant if it wasn't for Spiritkit who sped there before she could.

"Easy." Spiritkit told her, definitely not acting like a kit at the moment, more like acting like a full medicine cat apprentice with her warrior name. "You don't want to hurt the kits."

Moontail blinked gratefully. "Sorry, I forgot." She gracefully smiled.

"No problem," Waterkit smiled, who was mysteriously at her side as well. For once, Waterkit and Spiritkit were not arguing, no they just looked grown up.

Silverpaw turned her head to gaze down at the small look-alike (well, kind of) who nervously shuffled her paws.

"What's wrong, Wolfkit?" Silverpaw gently murmured.

"It's my apprentice cermony today." She sheepishly grinned.


	7. Chapter 6

Wed 13 March 2013:

A/N: I'm sorry about the poorness of this chapter.. It just seems to me all my friends really actually hate me oh never mind I'll get onto the chapter :)

Thur 14 March 2013:

I feel better now and I've edited it but am still writing more, I didn't actually intend for the last chapter (I think :/) to have 4000 words soz if I don't get 4000 words for other chaps! anyway I'm going to school; update: I'm in school now LOL in brunch, xD getting food :)

Totally awesome Review Corner:

Guest 1: Thankyou for the oc's :* But what Clan do they belong too? ;) ,believe me when I say ANY Clan, I actually mean you could make your cool Clan up and I'll make up a cool story plot ;) xx

Maddogjean1: Aye aye! Me too! It's not me when I'm writing, my hands have a brain of their own ;) of course with a little help of my lovely reviewers ;) xx

...In addition, SHOUT OUT TO MADDOGJEAN1 ILY TY FOR THE NAMES :* :* ANYWAY, FOR THIS U GET A REWARD, U CAN DO WHATEVER WIF THE STORY ONCE SO U CAN LIKE MAKE FIRESTAR DIE OR SANK LOL XD SO LIKE SPOILER ALERT, AND ALSO U CAN EDIT MY BOOK BUT THAT'S USUALLY A BORING JOB XD, no seriously and literally you could make a whole whole bag of oc's or sank and I could use those names to name 'em but scarletkit and sapphirekit stay together xD forever xD jks jks xD if u want just make meh a Clan :D idc what but both of ya get to do sank!xx

Wolf that howls at eclipse: np and yes you did :P xx anyway, it's an Oc though ;) you probs wouldn't guess who it is o.O Sunpaw is a total bastard, remember Prologue number 2? If you don't understand why their acting like that, re-read that and you should get it :)

Thankyou LOL idk how I did it I'm not very good at introducing people xD

Thankyou for the first sleeping queen who is Swiftfeather, This is Echokit and Spiritkits mum xD or whatever I don't know but they need names idk if she's just a minor .. :/ xD

But thankyou! I think she will be kinda main. But kinda minor. But kinda idk LOL XD let's just see what my hands come up with :P

Blabbing and Questions Corner: Are Jasminepaw and Jadepaw evil? What's JadeClan's intentions? And why is it only made up of -Spoilers!- cats? Anyway, I have a account on fiction press, I'm putting StarClan's secret on it okii? xx

Answer and whatever in the reviews or PM's please?xx

Still accepting Oc's and whatever, choose ur mate, Clan, n if u want future kits names, but I'll tell u if it's taken :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

StarClan's Secret

CHAPTER 6 (sorry halfway thru chap 5 it sed chap 6 :/ I hope it wsant georgia messing around wif ma bb in cr*ppy french, sorry no offense but it's borin I get detention every f*cking lesson thanks 2 dat teecher!)

Silverpaw's mind wandered... "APPRENTICE CERMONY! OH MY STARCLAN!" She cried, looking at Wolfkit's messy pelt. She'd be Wolfpaw. With a dirty, messy pelt.

Silverpaw's mind wandered and she wondered what Wolfkit's warrior name would be.

Wolfeyes? Wolfstream? Wolffur? Wolfflower? Wolfpetal? The list was endless. Only StarClan knows.

Wolfkit's voice echoed into her mind. "Hello? Are you coming?"

Silverpaw stood still for a second, not even breathing. The kits crowded around her (excluding Waterkit and Spiritkit who had escorted Moontail to the nursery entrance and was sitting with her) before she snapped out of it.

"Yes!" She smiled, and Wolfkit chuckled lightly, it sounded like a silver bell.

"C'mon!" Wolfkit smiled, and the two other kits (Flamekit and Echokit) flanked their sides, as they walked out of the nursery entrance and into the camp, and mingled into the circle around the Highrock. Sunlight shone on Firestar as he stood on the rock, his ginger pelt aflame. His leafy green eyes narrowed as he gazed at his Clan.

Somehow, Wolfkit and Silverpaw lost Flamekit and Echokit in the midst of the cats but Wolfkit and Silverpaw stayed together, literally being pushed to pieces by their shuffling Clanmates. Finally, they stopped moving, and Wolfkit and Silverpaw had somehow gotten near the front.

Firestar's sharp green eyes caught hold of Wolfkit's sky blue ones and she blinked innocently up at him.

"Wolfkit." Firestar beckoned with his tail. Greystripe moved backwards, Dustpelt and Sandstorm stepped aside.

"That's your ticket." Silverpaw winked up at Wolfkit as she stepped forward.

"You have been with ThunderClan for six moons. Your mother is a loyal and brave warrior, and so, you have big pawsteps to fill."

The sun began to rise, and Silverpaw realized it was sunrise. She had been asleep for a day, at the very least. The sun glimmered, and the camp began to turn a rosy pink with new, frosty air.

Wolfkit's eyes sparkled with their awe-inspiring blueness.

"Wolfkit. from this day forward you shall be known as Wolfpaw." Firestar's mew rang out in the cold air.

Wolfpaw lifted her muzzle and shot Silverpaw a wolfish grin that said; WolfPAW now, Silverpaw.

Silverpaw felt like she was going to cry with happiness, she was so emotional.

Firestar's gaze scanned the warriors watching from beneath the Highrock, before he snagged a warrior. "Goldeneyes." He finally said, and whispers muttered out.

Goldeneyes was an jet black tom with a white slash mark on his chest and golden amber eyes. Oh, I forgot to mention, he's a fearful ex-ShadowClan warrior who had moved to ThunderClan to be with Moontail. It was the perfect love story, Silverpaw had thought.

Goldeneyes looked sharply up at Firestar in surprise.

"You will mentor Wolfpaw. Train her to be a fine warrior." Firestar continued.

"Wolfpaw! Wolfpaw!" Silverpaw cheered first. "Wolfpaw!" Leafpaw's cheer joined in, and she heard the whole Clan then add their own voice to the song, before it was over as Firestar waved his tail for silence, and leapt off the Highrock. "Meeting dismissed." He called.

Silverpaw looked apologetically down at Wolfpaw. "I'm sorry, Wolfpaw, but I think I'm training with Firestar. I can introduce you to some of my friends later?"

"Okay!" Wolfpaw smiled, her eyes sparkling with new wisdom, yet yearning for more, before she turned and ran in the direction of Goldeneyes.

Leafpaw and Pearlpaw padded up to the lone silver-tabby.

"Hey." Leafpaw smiled. "Are you okay? Like after that dream?"

The memories came rushing back, and she nodded to her friends.

"Leafpaw!" A fiery she cat ran to her sister.

"What?" Leafpaw snapped viciously.

"U-um.. Nothing. Freak!" Squirrelpaw stammered and ran away.

"You shouldn't be mean you know." Pearlpaw pointed out.

"Stop it already!" Silverpaw scolded gently.

"Fine.." Leafpaw grumbled.

"Silverpaw." A big fiery tom approached.

"Firestar." Silverpaw said, dipping her head.

"All three of you are relieved from your duties today." A knowing glint sparked in Firestar's eye.

"Right." Silverpaw accepted in surprise.

"Why don't we go hunting?" Leafpaw beamed.

"We've got loads of prey already, even though the credit goes to Sandstorm but that lazy woman wouldn't be up at dawn no way. I wonder whatever Firestar saw in her." Pearlpaw meowed.

"I know.." Silverpaw sighed

The three cats began to move out before they realized that Pearlpaw was right.

Silverpaw nudged her head towards the direction where the ThunderClan camp was. "Should we go back to camp?" Silverpaw asked. It was still sunhigh and she wanted this day to last longer instead of passing quickly.

"Right!" Leafpaw smiled. It seemed Leafpaw was extremely vicious to anyone but Pearlpaw and Silverpaw, and Leafpaw began to think about the two dark haired WindClan apprentices. She was 'herself' around them as well for an unknown reason.

"Let's go along the WindClan border!" Pearlpaw cheered, her eyes wide with happiness.

"Aye!" Silverpaw cried, sprinting ahead, quickly overtaking the other two, her eyes intent on cold green eyes and a dark grey-black pelt.

"No you don't!" Leafpaw grinned and lurched forward and suddenly she was flying. Okay, she wasn't flying, but Leafpaw felt she was flying so we'll go with that. She was as quick as thunder and soon overtook Silverpaw. In less than a second and flew a few tail lengths forward

Laughter echoed around them like little silver bells churning steadily.

"Look who it is." A mean voice sneered.

Leafpaw hissed as Lotuspaw and Sweetpaw slinking out of a nearby bush.

Silverpaw instantly jumped to their defense. "Oi! Leave us alone you dirty mongrels!" She cried in anger, her green eyes a cold burning fire.

"What did you call me, Freak?" Asked Sweetpaw in her total 'innocent' facade. Pearlpaw felt her eyebrows twitch in anger as Sweetpaw slunk close enough to touch noses. "Pearlpaw's a weirdo." She provoked deliberately.

Pearlpaw glared up at Sweetpaw who stood a few inches taller than her.

Sweetpaw had beautiful blue orbs for eyes, and silver fur interlaced into a soft silky red mark that curved along her muzzle. It wasn't really a mark, it was a scar from a cat, but it had turned out to be beautiful and she was the envy of the Clan with her beautiful mark.

Lotuspaw had huge amber eyes rimmed with long dark eye lashes, grey fur all over apart from a blotch on her nose, on her paws and on her chest. She was quite a medium fluffy cat who stared holes into anyone's fur.

"Nightpaw." Lotuspaw called teasingly. A dark black, long-limbed she-cat sashayed towards the two mean girls. Silverpaw easily recognized the scent and the body shape.

"WindClan.." She breathed in horror.

"Yep." The black she-cat cruelly smiled, unsheathing her long white as the snow claws that scorched the earth.

"What are you going to do?" Silverpaw screamed.

Sweetpaw's eyes widened cruelly in pleasure, and for the first time Silverpaw noticed Lotuspaw looking.. Gloomy? But as soon as Lotuspaw noticed, her cruel mask slipped into play.

"Let's play fight." She grinned.

Silverpaw opened her mouth to answer, before she was sent flying and landed near a clump of rocks in pain.

"You b*tch!" Pearlpaw cried, tears seeping out of her eyes and staining her fur.

"What are you gonna do, huh?" Sweetpaw asked hauntingly. Pearlpaw backed away before she flew forwards towards Sweetpaw, quickly twisting in a perfect 360 degree and shot out a forepaw to nick Sweetpaw's ear. Quick as lightning she shot backwards, away from Sweetpaw as much as possible.

Leafpaw snapped, and flew forward to meet Nightpaw, and the rolled over into a bush out of Silverpaw's line of view.

Sweetpaw leapt forward, her eyes intent on killing.

"Pearlpaw!" Leafpaw suddenly yowled, using her speed to suddenly flash in front of Pearlpaw. "Leave her alone, Sweetpaw."

"What if I don't want to?" Sweetpaw spat not at least fazed at how Leafpaw had suddenly flashed in front of Pearlpaw.

"That's enough." Silverpaw snapped, letting the wind ruffle her long beautiful fur.

Lotuspaw sneered, and crouched into a hunters position. Silverpaw blinked in misunderstanding before she was knocked backwards, the breath leaving her body. She suddenly got up, her eyes adjusting to the different form that Lotuspaw was seeing. "I see it." Silverpaw murmured.

Silverpaw closed her eyes, relying on her hearing and sense of smell. She heard Lotuspaw leaping, she smelt her anger.

Silverpaw met her head on, in her own angry faze, wind still ruffling around her fur, and her warm forest green gaze was icy and full of hate, as suddenly Lotuspaw yelped.

"Lotuspaw!" Nightpaw and Sweetpaw shouted, trying to mask the pain she felt for her friend. "Why you.."

Lotuspaw's claw was frozen. She gazed up at the angry she-cat in a new found fear, as she held her unsheathed paw up high and was ready to strike-

"Stop!" A voice shouted, and the six fighting cats suddenly stopped as a beautiful dappled she-cat with jade eyes with stars in her fur ran forwards.

"S-StarClan warrior." Nightpaw stammered.

"Who are you?" Silverpaw snapped, her icy forest green eyes widening.

"Do you not recognize me, Silverpool?" The StarClan warrior asked with hurt in her eyes.


	8. Chapter 7

Thur 14 Mar 2013:

Hi! I'm bored! So I decided to upload chapter 7 :) xx

Totally awesome Review Corner:

Blabbing and Questions Corner: Are Jasminepaw and Jadepaw evil? What's JadeClan's intentions? And why is it only made up of -Spoilers!- cats? Anyway, I have a account on fiction press, I'm putting StarClan's secret on it okii? - update, I'm putting it on there when I finish this story otherwise I'll have to go back and fourth and it'll be boring :) xx

Anyway, I thought I could snag Silverpaw a RiverClan warrior but then I was like sh*t that's too similar too oakheart ffs xD so then I was like, well why the heck not? Dark Forest dark cat it is ;) no not Icepaw he's like Silverpaw's older brother o.O that would just be weird sorry!xx

Answer and whatever in the reviews or PM's please?xx

Still accepting Oc's and whatever, choose ur mate, Clan, n if u want future kits names, but I'll tell u if it's taken :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats sadly and I never will! Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.

StarClan's Secret

CHAPTER 7

"Who is this Silverpool?" Silverpaw snapped.

The stars faded from the StarClan warriors fur, as she smiled down at Silverpaw before dropping.

"No, Jadepaw!" A voice shouted. "You cannot join the living yet, and neither can I!"

Jadepaw turned to look at the small purple-black apprentice with purple eyes. "I'm sorry, Jasminepaw, Silverpaw just looks so much like her."

Jadepaw's stars faded back into place and glowed bright as ever.

Jasminepaw blinked warmly at the assemble of living apprentices in front of her, and sat down in the air, before dropping down to sit, her tail tucked over her feet, and one of her feet was white.

"You might wonder why we're here." Jadepaw smiled.

Silverpaw motioned for the two StarClan warriors to continue.

"We need you to revive all five Clan's.." Jasminepaw requested.

"Clan's?"

"You see, there's five original Clan's. StarClan isn't one of those Clan's, we come from SkyClan."

"SkyClan?" Silverpaw murmured. "Where have I heard that before.."

Flashback:

A silver tabby with honey brown ears bounded across a moor, her dark green eyes intent on a purple-black apprentice splayed on her back, with a sobbing dappled she-cat and she looked up to Silverpaw, she had jade eyes, and a cut down her stomach.

"Jadepaw!" Silverpaw heard herself shriek. "Someone help my apprentice!"

'Apprentice?!' Silverpaw shrieked in her mind. 'I'm a warrior?!'

"Silverpool stop." Jadepaw coughed.

'I'm .. Silverpool..' Silverpaw murmured. 'Her reincarnation? God no.. Unless I was a Dark Forest cat or something like that?'

"There was five cats chosen from each Clan." Jadepaw informed.

Silverpaw looked at the four ThunderClan apprentices in horror. "So does this mean me, Pearlpaw, Sweetpaw, Leafpaw and Lotuspaw are the ThunderClan chosen?"

"Yes!" Jasminepaw cheerfully cheered.

Leafpaw, Pearlpaw, Lotuspaw, and Sweetpaw gawked at the two SkyClan apprentices.

"We'll be joining you as well." Jadepaw smiled. "We'll be resurrected as kits soon, but with memories of our past life."

"Nightpaw will be one of the WindClan representatives coming." Jasminepaw continued.

"Will we all be apprentices?" Leafpaw asked, her eyebrows raising,

Jadepaw shook her head. "No, but a majority of you will be. We do not know why, but it gives us an excuse to tell you nearly all about it, since we're apprentices and a lot of you are apprentices." She winked with a glint in her jade eyes.

"Who are the others?" Sweetpaw snapped.

Jasminepaw frowned at her. "Gempaw, Littlepaw, Silentpool, Cherrypaw and Hazelfur from RiverClan.

Honeypaw, Breezefeather, Goldenpaw, Lilacpaw and from WindClan excluding Nightpaw.

Blazepaw, Mistyrose, Ivysong, Amberpool and Gingerpaw from ShadowClan. And you of course from ThunderClan.

"We will appear to them in dreams, and we need you to meet at Fourtrees at the next full moon."

"Byyee!" Jadepaw exclaimed, before the two former SkyClan apprentices faded from the six cats views.

"Let's get along for this, okay!" Sweetpaw asked, her eyes suddenly matured and ready.

"Okay." Silverpaw dipped her head. The other four cats followed, accepting the truce.

"We need to make everyone believe this. Please, we all have to make sure this works." Everyone turned to see Nightpaw, her eyes shining with knowledge.

"Right!" Lotuspaw nodded.

"Until then.." Silverpaw nodded and padded away.

The moon flitted through the apprentices den. Silverpaw gazed up at it, her eyes gently resting upon it.

"Hi, Silverpaw!" Wolfpaw smiled at her mainly brown furred friend (who's silver parts was beginning to dominate her brown part as it began to shrink back as she grew.)

"Hi, Wolfpaw!" Silverpaw grinned back, before she sighed. Today she would meet with the other 15 apprentices or warriors from the other Clans.

"What's up?" Wolfpaw asked, quirking an eyebrow. "My training was great today! Goldeneyes is an awesome mentor!"

Silverpaw's warm forest green eyes had hardened into a icy stare were suddenly dull and void of life. "Wow! I would tell you." She murmured quietly. "But I can't. I really want too.. But I really can't. I'm sorry."

Wolfpaw nodded in sympathy.

"Yes.." Silverpaw sighed. "I need to go..er..hunting!"

Wolfpaw suddenly had a knowing glint in her eyes. "Right, Silverpaw." She nodded.

'What does she know?' Silverpaw wondered.

She felt herself get lost in her thoughts as her body pounded down the familiar path to Fourtrees. 'What will happen? Will StarClan appear? Where should we go? Where is SkyClan?'

She suddenly was sent flying as she bumped into a warm pelt. Darkpaw! His icy cold green eyes lifted to hers and he whispered, "I love you."

Silverpaw's fur heated up as tingles shot through her blood from her heart, before she was sent flying away again and she bumped into another, her head bruised.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't see you there!" A female's voice cried.

"What's your name and Clan?" Silverpaw asked.

"Littlepaw from RiverClan." Littlepaw whimpered.

Silverpaw smiled up at the small apprentice with red-black fur and shining wide purple eyes.

"I'm Silverpaw from ThunderClan." She gently smiled.

"O-Oh." Littlepaw nodded. "Your part of the quest."

"Yes." Silverpaw smiled.

Littlepaw smiled brightly. "C'mon, everyones up ahead."

The two she-cats padded towards Fourtrees, their ears pricked.

18 cats mrrowed in greeting, while Jadepaw and Jasminepaw casually socialized.

Jadepaw jumped to her paws. "Everyone!" She yowled. "This is to be a new Clan! StarClan has chosen it's founder."

The 20 living cats blinked. 'New Clan? Merged with different Clan's?' Murmurs flitted across Fourtrees.

"We didn't tell you the whole story." Jasminepaw smiled at the puzzled cats.

"Eh?" Silverpaw spoke up, and looked down at her legs in horror. She looked exactly like Silverpool now which was .. Strange. The brown parts had faded to her feet. Silverpaw wondered why this was why no one liked her, nobody else's pelt 'changed.'

"What is it, Silverpaw?" Jasminepaw sweetly asked.

"Why do we have to form a new Clan?"

Jadepaw looked down in sorrow. "Every single Clan located in the world is connected in some form, but the original five are threatened. If that happens, the rest will collapse. So we have picked a new Clan, as a B Team. One cat from each Clan was chosen to go to the sun-drown place, and hopefully they should come back with the news of the Clan's moving. But StarClan had to be sure, just in case. We picked you, who have implanted DNA inside your bodies from StarClan itself, of course there are others, but you were the only ones with signs at the time.

"So you will form a new Clan! It has blood of the original Clan's running through your bodies, and you will form a Clan that will save the Clan's, even if we have to move."

The 20 cats cheered. A new Clan. "And what is this new Clan's name?" A cat with amber pool's for eyes, and a dark brown coat asked.

"Amberpool, that is for the new leader to decide." Jadepaw declared.

"Ivysong will be the leader of this Clan!" Jasminepaw called. The cats roared their approval, as a cat with dark blue eyes- almost black - and almost shimmering white fur puffed her chest out. while Silverpaw felt lost. 'Shouldn't they be hating each others guts?'

"Gingerpaw will be the Medicine cat, she's nearly completed her training anyway" Jasminepaw called.

More StarClan cats began to appear, protecting the hollow.

"Ivysong, welcome." The cats seemed to speak at once. "Everyone, you will live with your Clan's until the time is right to search together, Ivysong and Gingerpaw, your names will remain the same until Gingerpaw has her medicine cat name, and then we shall go. Apprentices will be helped to be trained by StarClan."

Silverpaw blinked. What on earth was happening?!

"Ivysong, step forward." The voice of all the cats commanded.

Ivysong hesitantly put her feet forwards, before confidence came into her step and she stood in the very centre.

"Wow! We're gonna watch Ivysong get her nine lives!" Littlepaw screamed in excitement, making Silverpaw's retract as it hurt her ear.

Silverpaw was lost in a pool of confusion. Where was Pearlpaw and Leafpaw?

"Pearlpaw! Leafpaw!" She cried, but she didn't see the small tabby or the pearly she-cat anywhere.

"Ivysong, with this life, I give you hope, hope to lead this Clan forwards." A cat with a blue-grey pelt mewed and touched her pink nose with her own.

"Mother.." Ivysong whispered, her voice cracked as a pain ran through her body. Silverpaw saw Ivysong crouch to the floor, gritting her teeth, her blue eyes alight with pain, before she grinned around her, blue eyes full of hope, hope that the Clan's would survive.

A kit bounded up to her with green eyes and a dark marshy brown pelt. "Shadekit!" Ivykit cried.

"Sister.. With this life, I give you courage. Courage to stand up for this new Clan!" Shadekit announced, an energy passing through her nose as she leaned up to touch her nose.

Ivysong stood through it, her dark blue eyes alight with courage, and the StarClan warriors passed in a blur. Silverpaw recognized none of them.

"We crown you as Ivystar, but this Clan remains a secret. So of course, Ivystar, in the presence of people not part of this Clan, you will be known as Ivysong." StarClan spoke as one.

"Ivystar! Ivystar! Ivystar!"

Ivystar dipped her muzzle, before the StarClan warriors began to fade, excluding Jasminepaw and Jadepaw. The new 'Clan was running to it's new leader and congratulating her. Silverpaw finally caught sight of Leafpaw's tabby pelt.

'Come to the Dark Forest tonight.' Tigerstar's voice ran through Silverpaw's mind like a hawk.

Silverpaw's brain racked in annoyance. 'Fine.'

"Well, Ivystar, what do you name this Clan?" Jadepaw asked, her jade green eyes glinting in interest.

"Well, Jadepaw, it's usually named after the founder, but I just don't like the sound of IvyClan.. No. It will be JadeClan, after you asking me that question, Jadepaw." Ivystar declared, as the 19 other cats cheered. "JadeClan! JadeClan! JadeClan!"

"My deputy will be..." She paused, and scanned over the few warriors. "Amberpool." She decided.

"Amberpool! Amberpool! Amberpool!"

JadeClan cheered again as Amberpool blinked in surprise, before puffing her chest out in pride.

"I have a request." Jasminepaw told Ivystar.

"Yes?" Ivystar questioned.

"When me and Jadepaw are reborn, teach us all the ways of the Clan's. We only know SkyClan battle moves." Jasminepaw smiled wistfully.

Ivystar exchanged glances with her deputy, who nodded in encouragement. "Okay." She finally decided. "Former Clan members!"

Silverpaw blinked up at Ivystar, as Jasminepaw and Jadepaw grinned at each other. "Please separate from what Clan you used to be in! We need to see what StarClan brought us."

Silverpaw helplessly looked around. 'Where is ThunderClan?' She wondered, her dark green eyes gleaming in worry as she looked left and right, before she headed towards a pearly-pink pelt on instinct. 'Pearlpaw!' She grinned.

She quickly flew across the grass, heading towards her sister who's eyes widened as the two tumbled over, and a playful grin curved on both of their faces as they scuffled.

"Your acting like kits." That voice was Lotuspaw's. No mistake. Silverpaw's dark forest green eyes met Lotuspaw's amber eyes, and a scowl was exchanged, before Pearlpaw and Silverpaw grudgingly got up. Sweetpaw was right next to Lotuspaw, sneering down at the two she-cats.

Silverpaw turned around and made a rude gesture with her tail, as she flaunted off towards Leafpaw stood looking silently at the moon her eyes wistful. "You alright?" Silverpaw asked.

Leafpaw smiled at Silverpaw. "Crowpaw told me he loved me!"

Silverpaw's jaw dropped. "Oh my StarClan! So did Darkpaw!"

"Is love that easy?" Leafpaw asked.

"Maybe. I've never fallen in love." Silverpaw murmured. 'Before this.' She silently added, picturing Darkpaw's frosty green eyes.

"So this is ThunderClan!.. Apprentices?" Amberpool gaped.

"Yes." Silverpaw snapped up at Amberpool.

"I think these apprentices have to prove their worth to the Clan." Mistyrose purred.

Sweetpaw's eyes narrowed. "Me and Lotuspaw are nearly warriors. Infact, we are supposed to have our warrior names tomorrow."

"Who cares?" Blazepaw snarled, his blazing red pelt and yellow eyes shimmering in the bathing moonlight.

"We'll prove ourselves!" Pearlpaw confidently nodded. "Even if Silverpaw hasn't found her gift yet.."

"Everybody in this Clan has a gift." Jasminepaw piped in, but Pearlpaw ignored her.

"Urah!" Blazepaw snarled, flying towards Silverpaw. She felt the teeth in her shoulder and the claws digging into her side. She felt the hot pain, and the blood flowing steadily out of the wound. Her tail twitched, and she kicked him off, snarling. "You'll have to go through me to hurt ThunderClan!"

"That's fine." Mistyrose purred, and Amberpool stepped forward to stop the fight, but Ivystar's tail flipped on her chest, stopping her. She looked up at her leader.

"They must prove their worth." Ivystar simply said, to which Amberpool dipped her head in respect.

Silverpaw stepped forward.

"Now, now, one at a time" Mistyrose purred.

"Then I will challenge you first." Silverpaw snapped, her green eyes flashing with anticipation.

"Fine, fine." Mistyrose smirked, and launched.

"No!" Gingerpaw shouted. "Stop it! Silverpaw back down! She'll kill you!"

Silverpaw dodged Mistyrose's attack. "No. I must preserve my dignity."

"She's a senior warrior! She got her warrior name moons ago!" Gingerpaw protested.

"You think that's going to stop me?" Silverpaw retorted. 'I was trained by Tigerstar and Leafblossom.' She silently added.

Gingerpaw sighed, and backed down.

Mistyrose roared in aggravation and a dark glow came rushing off her in waves.

"What the fuck?" Silverpaw shouted.

"You've pissed me off now!" Mistyrose snapped.

"Mistyrose uses her first attack with most of her full force to hurt her enemy so much, that they won't notice she's weaker." Gingerpaw murmured.

The dark force came up in waves and she launched at Silverpaw. Silverpaw again dodged, but the darkness changed into.. Something shiny, but it looked like a shadow.

"Shadows?" Leafpaw murmured.

The shadow-like things shifted into things the shape of claws, and got Silverpaw on the chest.

"Argh!" She screamed, blood pouring from the wound, before she snarled. "No."

"What? Does this hurt too much?" Mistyrose laughed.

"This is not happening." Silverpaw murmured. "Why? Just a moon ago, everything was normal.. I was just a ThunderClan outcast apprentice.. But now I have a guardian, whatever weird power probably something like soaring across the sky like a bird.."

"Why?" An ear-piercing screen echoed as Mistyrose smirked.

"Oh?" She murmured in devious manners.

"But I have to live with it." Silverpaw whispered, lifting eyes that suddenly shone with a warmth that hadn't appeared for moons. Not since she was a kit, she braced herself and met Mistyrose's unimpressed eyes.

Frostiness appeared in her light fur, and it glimmered slightly.

"Her gift!" Leafpaw gasped, "I remember now!"

Flashback:

Silverpaw's eyes blazed as Lotuspaw stared at her frozen claw in disbelief.

Flashback End:

"She" Leafpaw started, her amber eyes glowing, but to Silverpaw, each word was 50,000 tail lengths long, as she launched at Mistyrose, anger consuming her as they tumbled.

"Has"

A blue glow surrounded Silverpaw, as she closed her eyes for a heartbeat, before she opened them. Her right eye had turned a frosty light blue.

"No." She whispered, her green eye crazy with anger, before she was sent tumbling over, with Mistyrose on top of her, her paws idly hanging at the side. Mistyrose smirked. "Weaker than a kit." She scoffed. "Must of just been apprenticed and doesn't know a single thing."

"Wrong." She and Icepaw's anger and pain-filled rasp rushed through the clear, night and frosty air, before she rolled over, her claws latched into Mistyrose's shoulders as ice pummeled out of her paws and into the air and landed on Mistyrose's chest, sending her flying backwards, and she didn't get up.

"W-What am I?" Silverpaw murmured softly.


	9. Chapter 8

Sun 17 Mar 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Random fact about this story: It was going to be set in the Power of Three.

Sexeh review corner: ZOMG I'm SORRY I LEFT YOU PEOPLE OUT *CRIES* I TOTALLY FORGOT TO CHECK DA REVEIWS AHH SH*T IT'S THE ZOMBIE CURSE D: XD XD XD

XtremeBlaze: Clan? SkyClan, the all new JadeClan? Whateverclan? Blizzardclan? You choose LOL I really do not mind :)

Shimmerstar: thankyou for the oc's. I'm taking them as normal cats so I'll leave them in their original Clan's, and you will be the last ThunderClan entries unless I'm like, oh shit I need kits in my book! And then I'll be like: a/n: re accepting oc's for ThunderClan as kits xD

MewMewLight271: I love you xD

Wolf that howls at eclipse: Ily XOXOXOX

Maddogjean1: LOL didn't you guess it was pretty easy xD or wait was it :/? XD

Wolf that howls at eclipse: ikr! And the dominant ones are ShadowClan o.O This reality is twisted compared to the normal series :D

Blabbing & Questions corner:

I'm changing my PenName to Aurorapaw if that's not aloud then I'll put Aurorapaw and Silver-SPOILERS-; because I can B-) Aurorapaw will be the main character of the sequel, no she does not have weird pelt changing colors like Silverpaw, and yeh, I don't know how many books I might do; for all I know I might do a trilogy or sank xx

OMG! I love these aeriagames games: Scarlet Blade and Eden Eternal: Eden eternal is adorable and scarlet blade is sexy ;) ssshh I'm not 18 but don't tell anyone xD

Someonee answer my questions! This review corner is lonely *it starts crying even though it can't cry..*

CHAPTER 8:

Mistyrose gazed up at Silverpaw who had collapsed on the floor, the rest of ThunderClan crowding around the small apprentice. "Good on you, kit." She rasped.

"She has proved her worth!" Ivystar declared, her dark blue eyes shining. "Say your names, apprentices."

"I'm Silverpaw's sister, Pearlpaw!" Pearlpaw fiercely told the Clan. "The one that just defeated Mistyrose is Silverpaw!"

"I am Leafpaw." Leafpaw declared. "Touch my friends.." She unsheathed long, white claws that glinted in the frosty air. "And die."

"My name is Sweetpaw, and this is Lotuspaw." Sweetpaw announced, with the air of a leader.

The newly formed JadeClan murmured it's approval, and Leafpaw eyed the other three Clanners suspiciously.

"Moving on to WindClan." Amberpool murmured.

"I am Honeypaw!" A warm brown colored apprentice smiled up at Amberpool with her clear blue eyes. "I am blind in one eye, but I am smart, agile and strong! I have a mate so don't try to charm me!"

Silverpaw eyed the brown colored apprentice with instant dislike. Their was something about her, about her cockiness. Apprentices aren't supposed to have mates though. Wait, where did Silverpaw get that idea from? In ThunderClan, apprentices kitted. ThunderClan was Silverpaw's home.. But in reality.. It wasn't. It was something different. Silverpaw's home was ThunderClan, but her home was warm and kind. Her mother and father were alive, Sandstorm loved Leafpaw as much as Squirrelpaw.. And Sunpaw?

But still.. Honeypaw looked a bit younger than Darkpaw. Silverpaw found herself compared to Honeypaw and concluded thus; Silverpaw was 10 times prettier than her.

"We will ask you who your mate is later, and see who else has a mate. The Clan needs to know." Ivystar decided, her eyes narrowing, challenging anyone to oppose her.

Nobody did.

"I am Nightpaw. I am already ... Acquainted with the ThunderClan apprentices." Nightpaw told Ivystar with a cocky attitude. "I have a mate. Don't think about stealing him, he's mine."

"Right." Amberpool nodded. "It is good to already be acquainted, we are no longer 4 separate Clan's, we are 1 Clan, we have to save the five Clan's!"

Jasminepaw leapt from her place. "Ivystar I'm sorry for hiding this from you."

"Eh?" Ivystar asked.

"There is five Clan's, that is correct, but StarClan is much more spiritual, it doesn't really count as a Clan, and anyway, as soon as your spirit die.. Well it doesn't die, it fades, and re-news itself. There is always new spirits, though, that are cared for in StarClan until they are old enough to go into a kit's body. When you go into StarClan, your spirit isn't tied to anything but itself. It remembers every single cycle it's gone through."

"But.. There are different realities." Jadepaw continued.

"What about the fifth Clan?" Silverpaw asked, heaving herself to her paws.

Jasminepaw glared at her. "You know about it already, but we first have to tell the whole of JadeClan, then there's something else, but that will come after."

Silverpaw grudgingly dipped her head and sighed, listening to the tale Jadepaw was going to tell.

"There are different realities."

"Different realities?" Ivystar echoed in wonder.

"Yes." Jadepaw nodded. "You all come from a different reality. Your not from this reality. The gifted, I.e you and some of your old Clanmates that you will have to convince to join this Clan, are from a different reality. You were ripped from your mothers, had DNA inserted into your spirits, your mothers and fathers were killed or brainwashed; they never existed in that other reality. But we got one thing wrong. Leafpaw was swapped with this worlds Leafpaw. Leafpaw from this world was supposed to train as a medicine cat, while Leafpaw from that reality was supposed to train as a warrior. Instead of killing this world's Leafpaw, we accidently swapped her over."

"What?!" Silverpaw spat, jumping to her paws, ice swirling underneath her feet.

"You killed Rosebud and Stormpelt in the other world when they were already dead in this reality?" Silverpaw shrieked.

"Rosebud and Stormpelt aren't your parents. They were your adoptive parents." Jasminepaw sourly stated.

"WHAT?! WHO THE F*CK ARE MY REAL PARENTS THEN!" Silverpaw shouted, sending ice across the floor in her rage, freezing it, making the only ShadowClan apprentice here slip over.

"Your half Tumbling Skies Tribe." Jasminepaw answered.

"What's that?" Silverpaw asked, her green eyes widening.

"It's a tribe, it's members are descended from the stars, TigerClan and LionClan." Jadepaw told Silverpaw.

Silverpaw's sharp green eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you."

"Don't you?" Jasminepaw challenged, and shook her paw three times, and a shimmering pond appeared, and flickered in and out.

"Lick it." Jadepaw commanded, and Silverpaw stepped up, ignoring the stares of her new .. Clanmates. 'When this is over, me and Darkpaw will be together forever, I'll invite him to join JadeClan!' She thought determinedly.

Robotically, her paws went backwards and forwards until she was at the shimmering, flickering pool. Hesitantly, she bent down to lick it.

The pool turned white. "I'll take care of her, Lucy." A feminine voice meowed. Silverpaw's ears perked. Rosebud!

"Thank you so much for taking care of Silver." A kind, caring and warm voice radiated. "I'm sure she'll fit in just fine with Pearl..kit."

"No worries!" Rosebud's voice came. "Believe me, Lucy of the Starry Skies, I'll miss you."

The whiteness cleared to show Rosebud, her dull yellow eyes shining, as a beautiful silver she-cat with darker flecks dipped her head.

'Maybe I don't look anything like Stormtail.' Silverpaw thought.

A kit was hanging in Lucy's jaws, her green eyes leafy and not like a open forest, and her pelt exactly the same as her mothers apart from the honey ear-tips, and darker brown underfoot.

"I'll place a glamour on her. It will come off when the time is right." Lucy smiled. "It's better off for her to be in a ..group of cats like her father was."

"DesertClan." Rosebud acknowledged.

A shimmering glow surrounded Silverpaw and when the glow ebbed away, brown covered most of her pelt, and her leafy green eyes turned like a forest.

"Go little Silver..kit, join your new mother." Lucy urged, gently dropping her to the ground and nosing her forward. Silverpaw's eyes gazed into her mothers, but she didn't complain. "Mother...I..love you." She cried, and ran to Rosebud, tears trailing off her eyes. Rosebud pawed a kit in front of her; it was Pearlpaw!

Silverpaw's jaw dropped. "W-What?" She murmured.

"Watch." Jadepaw softly smiled.

Pearlpaw ran towards her new litter mate, and they were about to touch noses... When something happened. Something black fell from the sky, and Lucy's eyes flashed with horror. "Silver!" She shrieked, running towards her only kit. The black thing turned out to be a tom cat, and he clawed Lucy before jumping away.

"Your a gifted." The black tom cat nodded. "Natural, wasn't inserted with DNA, so that means little Silverkit must be half natural as well."

The black tom cat sighed. "I was sent here only to retrieve Silverkit and Pearlkit, but I won't kill you. I'll just brainwash the two of you."

With a flick of his tail, purple waves radiated off him, and he closed his eyes in regret. "Sorry." He murmured, before picking up the two kits in his jaws and shooting back into the sky.

Silverpaw blinked. "Who is that?" She quietly asked, her face ashen. The Clan was quiet. The two StarClan warriors were quiet.

"There are only 5 naturally gifted every generation." Jadepaw informed, therefore ignoring her question.

"Oh." Silverpaw nodded, her eyes alight with shock.

Silverpaw gazed down at her silver paws with darker flecks and sighed. "Who am I?"

"Ugh, can we hurry on with the telling of the Clan's?" Honeypaw complained.

Every single cat looked at her and she scuffled her paws and looked up defiantly. "What?" She snapped.

"No." Jadepaw snapped. "We have to tell you about the fifth Clan."

"The fifth Clan is called SkyClan." Jasminepaw told JadeClan. "SkyClan was the most powerful of the Clan's. In the other reality, SkyClan was driven out of their own territory and eventually died. Firestar and Sandstorm "

"But in this reality." Jadepaw piped up. "SkyClan still exists. SkyClan needs to re-join the forest."

"Oh." Ivystar said, and the first lights of dawn spread throughout Fourtrees. "If we are an asset to StarClan then I don't see why not!"

"That is all." Jasminepaw dipped her head in submission.

"Now, back to saying who and who you are!" Amberpool declared.

"Let's finish WindClan." Ivystar decided.

"I am Breezefeather." A cream-colored tom smiled at the crowd, his charming blue eyes glittering. A massive scar was a few inches on the top of his eye. "My mate is Goldenpaw."

"Don't underestimate me." A tiny golden cat smiled. Silverpaw's gaze lingered. She looked exactly like a kit about three moons old.

"And I'm Lilacpaw!" A even smaller white apprentice with lilac colored eyes squeaked. "I can feel your every emotion! Stop thinking I'm adorable! My gift is so advanced I can nearly read your mind!"

Ivystar nodded. "Moving onto RiverClan."

"Hi! I'm Gempaw!" A white lithe she-cat with brown stripes down her flank grinned. "The little red-black cat is Littlepaw and the tortoiseshell is Cherrypaw!"

Cherrypaw waved her tail, and Silverpaw observed her motionless black eyes.

"I am Silentpool." A ginger tom with muscles rippling beneath his cat murmured, his voice like a melody.

"I can feel that you fancy his voice, she-cats!" Lilacpaw snapped.

Silverpaw frowned at her. What was wrong with Lilacpaw? Surely cats were allowed to moon over a cat? Unless she had the hots for him?

Silverpaw smirked and began day-dreaming off Darkpaw and her running of into the sunset together.

"I'm Hazelfur." A tom spat, his hazel eyes matching his hazel colored fur. He sighed. "Why do I have to be here?"

"Okay. From ShadowClan." Ivystar smirked, showing off her ShadowClan pride. "Me, Amberpool, Gingerpaw, Mistyrose and Blazepaw."

"So we're made up of mostly she-cats. And, most of us are apprentices." Blazepaw muttered.

"Shutup!" Jasminepaw retorted. "The females seem to have more .. I don't know how to say it but more of a frequency to get gifts!"

Mistyrose sneered at the other three Clan's. "Isn't it funny how only ShadowClan have the best positions? Leader, deputy and medicine cat?"

"Oh, shut your f*cking mouth." Silverpaw sighed. "Your an annoying b*tch."

"Oh, whatever!" Honeypaw squawked.

"Shut up, you!" Silverpaw retorted, rounding on the pretty former WindClan apprentice. "You can't even take on Moontail's unborn kits! I bet you fight like a kittypet!"

Honeypaw hissed as Silverpaw silently added, 'No offense, Moontail, Firestar and Cloudtail but that's because your one of a kind!'

"Alright ladies, pack it in." Amberpool snapped. "Anyway, Nightpaw, Honeypaw who the hell are your mates already?"

"I'll say it first!" Honeypaw grinned.

"No, I will!" Nightpaw snapped, and Honeypaw launched at her opponent, her small claws digging into Nightpaw's neck.

"Their mates are so close but they hate each other.."

Lilacpaw frowned.

"MY MATE IS CROWPAW/DARKPAW!" They screamed at the same time.

Silverpaw felt the wind rush through her pelt and caress her suddenly heavy fur. "D-Darkpaw?" She murmured. She heard it. Honeypaw was mates with Darkpaw.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

- Note: sorry if it seems I'm always using the phrase 'sharper than flint' I just like that. No I haven't read Bluestar's prophecy, I'm just guessing from hearing it from my lovely friends :) so I hope I've got most of it right :)

Yes. I AM going to be having lemons/sex chapters. They probs will be separated and filed into a separate thing called RESTRICTED CHAPTERS FOR STARCLAN'S SECRET READ AT OWN RISK or sank apparently writing lemons makes you overall a better writer so..

Sexeh review corner:

Wolf that howls at eclipse: Yup :o :o hey, does your character have a gift? :D

Rawwr I hate Honeypaw I couldn't help that xD

Silverpaw and honeypaw = enemies

Silverpaw and Lotuspaw = rivals

:D

Shimmerstar:

No problemoo yaa brudd

Maddogjean1: call it.. Wait! *thinks for whole school day* Power of Ice yeahh brud xd

Guest 1: I love you xD !

Kwler than U (I.e Chelsea or Adelle or Kaitlin or Amber or any of my friends it wouldn't be leonie because she's a bitch.. dunno which.. Oh watever)

Did you say something?

Blabbing & Questions corner:

okay, I'm really sorry if it seems rushed it's Thursday 21 March today, and since Monday I've had my phone confiscated by stupid hinchliffe. He had it over night. For 3 days and nights. 3! :O FFS MAN ! SO I've GOT ... WAIT Thursday, friday, saturday and sunday basically under 2 days cause it's really late and I want to get it done and up really early on sunday but I don't know... Anyway I've done a bit in a actual notepad while mr hinchliffe had my phone so I don't mind for flames or whatever comments such as

"FUCK THIS CHAPTER IS SO FUCKING GAY GO SUCK A DICK"

Or sank like that :/

Names for ma sequel? Anythinn really I just can't decided and it's goota be called not like something like

"FLAMEKIT AND AURORAKIT SHOULD TOTALLY GO OUT OMG! SEQUEL TO STARCLAN'S SECRET"

That would be fricking funny though..

I've had a great idea for my book, well LOL an AMV Boy Like You for Honeypaw Darkpaw and Silverpaw but I have no idea how to make one :/ I have the cool ideas In my head but yeah LOL xxx

Loads of songs in my head I'll lists in my head and some for the sequel but I have no idea what to call the sequel what AURORAPAW IS SEXY She isn't even the proper main character she's just the girl main character :)

Stand In The Rain - Bluestar and Silverpaw

Unwritten - Aurorakit

Only Girl In The World - Leoniekit (it's one of them strange/cool SkyClan names :) like Billystorm and Harrykit and whatever LOL)

Vegas Girl - is going to be for one of the tom main char but I have no idea what he's called yet Garhhhh! He looks exactly like Greystripe, and his personality is the same in ways that are suspiciously familar...

Who I Am - Silverpaw at first, but now her past is revealed no way! Rosemaryflower isn't even related haaa! (She wasn't even called Rosemaryflower for the song xD she was called that when I was like 7 and I write a book about her and her best friend Tigercloud.. It's dumb LOL

Anywayyy ~ Obv Squirrelflight :/ 'spittin' image of my father' No? ;)

The Winner Takes It All - Leoniekit

About You Know - Silverpaw and Thistlepaw

Skyfall -Flamekit (TOM NOT SHE-CAT KK!)

Angel Of Darkness - Aurorakit

Smile - Aurorakit

(Need a song for a shy she-cat who fancies Flamekitt~~ her names Cinderkit btw)

When You're Gone - Leafpaw

Beneath Your Beautiful - Pearlpaw

Black Heart - Aurorakit

Everytime We Touch - Leafpaw

The Lonely - Leafpaw and Silverpaw

Paradise - Silverpaw

Disturbia - Aurorakit

Turn Around - Thistlepaw

Give Me Everything Tonight - Thistlepaw

Hall Of Fame - Flamekit

I Knew You Were Trouble - Wolfpaw

I hate everything about you - Icepaw and Wolfpaw

Breathing - Icepaw and Wolfpaw

Who's Laughing Now - Pearlpaw Silverpaw and Leafpaw

You Don't See Me - Leafpaw, Crowpaw and Nightpaw

Hot 'n' Cold - Icepaw and Wolfpaw

Wide Awake - Aurorakit

Kiss the girl - Icepaw

Dna - Moontail and Goldeneyes Hard to find a song for MoonxGolden but finally found this song for 'em :)

Locked Out Of Heaven - Leafblossom

Tigerstar - Toy Soldiers

Die Young - Waterkit

Monster (meg and dia) - Icepaw

When it was me -Leafpaw

My Happy Ending - Leafpaw

Man Down - Flamekit

How We Do - Aurorakit

R.I.P - Cinderkit

Girl Next Door - Leoniekit and Aurorakit - leoniekit the prom queen aurorakit the girl next door

Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me- Leoniekit

Falling to pieces - Flamekit

(A lot of the songs you'd get muddled up on if you actually decided to make an amv for those characters (though I highly doubt any will) but some should be clear enough..)

A lot of people have PM'd me saying; Do you hate Crowpaw or LeafxCrow?

NOO! CROWFEATHER IS MY FORBIDDEN DREAM :P XD

LeafxCrow is my fave pairing after SpottedxFire which is number 1 btw :) sry I h8 sandstorm :/

LOL, anyway you might notice lyrics in chapter, that means I've found a song which is great for the character. And I'm obsessed with the song..

Should Leafpaw's warrior name be Leafpool? I love the name but I don't know if it fits her personality.. Because in starlight she finds the moonpool of whatever the heck it's called -.-

I hate the last arc. I'm sorry. It went wrong as soon as little dovekit opened her little eyes :O what happened to the other characters, huh? Have you forgotten all about them, huh? Are they all minor? Ok the last hope was good but FUCKKK SPOTTEDLEAF NOJKKDJFUSKKOFTRFGTDKKFKK FIREXSPOTTED :'( :'(

Lol.

Oh yes, the power of Fire and Water is taken :) Buttt! You can vary it so it isn't taken so you can be sneaky for instance, Water=Ice in my case :D or sank like that ;) xx actually idk if water is taken fgs lol I can't decide for my sequel yet.. I know Flamekit's that was pretty easy.. RAWR IT'S SO HARDD !

(Rant on)

I've only somehow been able to do one-shots. Yeah. I was always like - fuck, I'll do it this time!-

Then I did a really good first chapter.. And then.. The rest got later and sloppier and later and sloppier until I stopped writing them all together. But no. I've done it. I've done.. How many chapters? Wait a minute..

omg 10 chapters and 11 if you count prologue number 2 :D ;) xx

No, I don't know how you messages me, Guest, because you certainly didn't review but No, the gift of being a ninja is not taken :/ Ninja! Nin Nin :D but if you did choose that, I'd typically make it like that little cute blonde kid with that huge nine tailed fox ;) I just saw a picture and there was this black haired kid and he's totally sexy 3 3

w

Yea I'm bad at literacy . I know I'm really bad I get 4b or whatever on my grade but that's because english is boring and it's about writing about this stupid boy who flies or sank. No. No. No! I lwill only write a book about what I, yeah ME want to do. Stupid teacher. I don't want to learn stuff I already know .. !

Oh yeah, if I didn't already tell you, mr hinchliffe or however the fuck his name is spelt took my phone off me and he has deleted my plotline the bastard! :O :O give me flames for him if you want darlings ;) I'll shove them in his face I swear on mr hinchliffe's fat face! And hinchWIFF should suck himself he's gay.

3 3

w

LOL dunno if it made a face on your phone or computer or whatever the fuck your reading off on..

Sorry for last chapter it cut off on Firestar and Sandstorm..

This is what it was supposed to say

The fifth Clan is called SkyClan." Jasminepaw told JadeClan. "SkyClan was the most powerful of the Clan's. In the other reality, SkyClan was driven out of their own territory and eventually died. Firestar and Sandstorm revived it."

LOL

.. Or "Firestar and Sandstorm revived it and Firestar got pissed off and went off with Spottedleaf and Sandstorm got mad they had angry sex and Squirrelkit was born but Spottedleaf gave birth in StarClan and made Leafkit" xD

Now Saturday 23rd of March 2013

Omg I'm sorry I'm sorry I haven't written at all yesterday but mr hinchliffe.. Guess what? He took my phone AGAIN the mangy bastard I was about to lose it! Lol enjoy the chapter xx

Sunday 24th March 2013

Sorry! I tried to upload it yesterday, it wouldn't upload and then I was like omg I'll tell Moontail's story! Sorry if it's not up to your standards xxx

CHAPTER 9

Silverpaw's cry of horror ran through the clearing.

"No! He told me he LOVES L.O.V.E.S me! ME, Honeypaw!" Silverpaw screeched.

"Eh?" Honeypaw snorted in disgust. "You've got it all wrong, Silverslut."

Silverpaw's eyes widened with horror and anger.

'Silverslut, Silverslut, Silverslut.' The words danced and taunted in her head.

"No!" Silverpaw screamed at Honeypaw. "Me and you, right here, right now!"

"Fine, fine, Silverkit. I've got six moons of training running through my veins."

Silverpaw ignored Honeypaw's sharp jeering and looked directly at her soft, uneasy paws.

'WindClan moves will be swift.' Silverpaw decided instantly, knowing even the swiftest couldn't beat Leafpaw. It wasn't fair. Leafpaw had like 2 powers!

Honeypaw's feet stopped shuffling and she launched at Silverpaw, she was there, and vanished before reappearing in front of Silverpaw, her arm raised to propel forwards into her.

Silverpaw had to think quickly, and decided to meet her head on and to her surprise Honeypaw faltered, and she easily pinned her down. Honeypaw raised her claws and dug into Silverpaw's soft fur, and the pain was instant.

Silverpaw raised a paw to blow Honeypaw, before Honeypaw's eyes turned innocent and Silverpaw gaped as a massive warrior bowled her over, and suddenly Silverpaw was staring into amber depths.

"No!" Amberpool hissed.

Silverpaw sighed and dipped her head in submission to the Clan deputy. "Sorry." She muttered, before glaring into Honeypaw's triumphant ones.

Amberpool gazed into Silverpaw's dark green eyes in warning, before hesitantly neatly leaping off her. The anger was pouring through Silverpaw's veins, rushing through her body, filling them with disgust.

Silverpaw's angry eyes met Ivystar's disappointed ones. "Why don't ShadowClan keep to ShadowClan, ThunderClan keep to ThunderClan, WindClan keep to WindClan and RiverClan keep to RiverClan?" She suggested, and her Clan murmured in agreement and looked at the other members in distrust.

"And SkyClan to SkyClan? No way! We've got too many members to keep to ourselves!" A soft voice called.

"SkyClan?!" Amberpool hissed in disbelief.

A tabby she cat with gleaming dark green eyes stepped into view.

"Finally, SkyClan is here." Jadepaw breathed, so only Jasminepaw could hear it, but somehow, Silverpaw picked the noise up.

"I am Leafdapple." The tabby announced. "Our leader and deputy have been destroyed by rats. Spiderstar, the ancient leader of StarClan came to me in a dream we were sent to join the new rising Clan! The whole entire Clan to join a Clan made up of all five original Clan's."

"The whole Clan?" Gasped Pearlpaw.

Leafdapple gazed into her eyes. "Yes."

Silverpaw suddenly started coughing, and felt like she was being ripped apart.

"Silverpaw, stop it!" Gingerpaw screamed.

"What?" Silverpaw asked.

"M-My eyes!" Gingerpaw gasped. "I can see.. Everything in your body if I want to! The darkness affect from Mistyrose has attacked your insides."

"What?" Silverpaw groaned, her eyelids drooping, before they rushed open again. "No."

"Stop." Gingerpaw shouted, rushing to Silverpaw's side.

"Don't worry, I'll deal with this." A small, long-furred, silver-gray tabby she-cat with tiny, dark gray paws, green eyes, a white chest, and a fluffy tail spoke up.

"Echosong." Leafdapple nodded. "Echosong is our medicine cat."

"Oh." Ivystar nodded.

"Accept them!" Gingerpaw told Ivystar. "Right now, we need members, and this Clan needs a leader.

"Okay." Amberpool nodded, consulting Ivystar only using her amber eyes.

"Fine." Ivystar agreed, and the trees behind them rustled, before over 20 cats stepped out.

"We have two queens. Please, do not judge how we name our kits." Leafdapple told Ivystar. "My mate for instance is named Billystorm, and he's a full-blooded warrior."

The original members of JadeClan were silent before they cheered. They had a lot of new members to join their Clan.

"Territory?" Leafdapple asked immediately.

"Of course, they will need somewhere to stay." Jadepaw realized.

"We will be moving out soon, dumbass. Twolegs remember." Jasminepaw sighed.

"Oh yeah." Jadepaw grinned.

"In the other realm, Leafdapple is Leafstar." Jasminepaw wolfishly grinned, and Silverpaw sighed. She was bored for gods sakes. She really wanted - no NEEDED to see Wolfpaw.

Time went on, and Silverpaw curled up in her paws as Leafdapple and Ivystar discussed territory. They would be staying a little outside the forest,away from the Clan's.

"This is why, we need two representatives from each Clan. We can't afford to lose warriors, so we'll send apprentices out." Ivystar's words rang like a silver bell in her head.

Silverpaw put her head down again in sleepiness, before she realized the words had set in, but she was about 10 minutes too late.

"ThunderClan apprentices.." Amberpool murmured.

"I'll do it!" Silverpaw cried immediately.

"Are you sure?" Ivystar warned. "It's dangerous."

"Yes!" Silverpaw snapped.

"Fine" Ivystar sighed. "Who's going with her?"

Pearlpaw nervously looked down at her paws. "I-I'm sorry, Silverpaw, I'm scared."

"Okay." Silverpaw smiled.

"I'll go." Leafpaw sighed.

"We have all our representatives!" Ivystar grinned.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Silverpaw sighed, yawning, and stalked back to camp, tired out of her mind.

A paw nudged Silverpaw's side sharply and she curled into a ball. "Five more minutes.." She groaned.

"No!" Wolfpaw's cheerful voice snapped.

"Ugh." Silverpaw yawned.

"It's Lotuspaw and Sweetpaw warrior ceremony's today."

"Oh wow." Silverpaw grinned in fake excitement. "I bet Lotuspaw's name will be Lotuspussy and Sweetpaw's will be Sweetfart. Just joking maybe something pretty unlike mine so maybe Lotustail or Sweetheart.."

"Shut up!" Wolfpaw growled, suddenly pulling Silverpaw to her feet.

"When did you get that strong?" Silverpaw asked her.

Wolfpaw laughed melodically. "I was bigger than you when I was a kit and you didn't realize?"

Silverpaw's jaw dropped. "Ur.. No?" She grinned.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Firestar yowled.

"For god sakes." Silverpaw whined, as she grudgingly stepped out of the apprentices den. She looked around to see Sandstorm giving her a look of hatred.

"Fuck you." She mouthed, and Sandstorm gaped, as Silverpaw silently laughed.

"Lotuspaw and Sweetpaw step forward." Firestar smiled, and the two apprentices stepped forward nervously, and jumped onto the Highrock to stand beside Firestar.

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Sweetpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sweetpaw confidently grinned.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Sweetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Sweetbriar. StarClan honors your determination and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan.

Silverpaw blinked. She hadn't expected that. Sweetbriar. The newly made warrior puffed out her chest eagerly.

"I Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to under stand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lotuspaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Lotuspaw meekly squeaked.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name: Lotuspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lotusfeather. StarClan honors your spirit and your honesty and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Firestar rested his muzzle over Sweetbriar's head, before pulling away. Sweetbriar then licked his shoulder and jumping down, while the process was again done with Lotusfeather.

"Sweetbriar!" "Lotusfeather!" "Sweetbriar!" "Lotusfeather!" The Clan cheered.

Silverpaw slowly rolled her eyes. "Whatever.." She muttered.

"And for the gathering.." Firestar started, and Silverpaw's eyes shone. This might be her first gathering. It could be her first gathering.

"Sandstorm, Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Brackenfur and Pearlpaw will be going. That is all."

Silverpaw felt her blood boil. She hadn't been to an gathering, yet.

She wanted to rebel, but that would get her nowhere. So she turned to face Wolfpaw. "Did you want to go to the gathering?"

"Na." Wolfpaw grinned and Silverpaw's jaw dropped.

"WHAATTTTT?!" Silverpaw screeched.

The Clan looked at her and she shot them a look sharper than flint.

"Sorry." She heard the Clan start to mutter.

"No, because it'll be boring." Wolfpaw smiled brightly, before her voice lightened to a whisper and she leaned into Silverpaw's ear. Silverpaw's ears pricked. "Wouldn't sneaking there be so much more fun?"

Silverpaw's eyes lightened with happiness and Wolfpaw gazed uneasily into her eyes. "U-Um, are they supposed to change color? Your eyes I mean?"

"No." Silverpaw chirped.

"Oh!" Wolfpaw awkwardly murmured. "There leafy green. Anyway, let's go hunti-"

Leafy green eyes. The words danced fuzzily in Silverpaw's head, and she remembered the flashback. A stretched yowl shattered through the clearing. It felt like glass had rained down in her ears and she crouched to the ground in absolute fear. Her eyes started shifting, changed into a ying yang shape, only the black was forest green and the white was leafy green.

Moontail.

"It's okay!" Cinderpelt cried, rushing into the nursery.

Moontail "Is having kits?" Wolfpaw asked in horror, finishing Silverpaw's thoughts.

The two sprinted to the nursery, their eyes wide in fear. Silverpaw vaguely heard Cinderpelt panic and shout "Get me a stick! Anyone!"

"A stick?" Silverpaw heard Sunpaw scoff.

"Yes! If you are to be a Medicine Cat you must remember everything your mentor tells you!" Cinderpelt snapped.

By now, the whole Clan was crowding around the nursery, and a bolt of jet black simmered past everyone, before cats were thrown backwards.

Golden eyes flashed with panic, and his chest heaved, his special white slash mark heaving.

"Goldeneyes!" Wolfpaw shouted, running to her mentor.

"Not now." He shot apologetically.

"Aye!" Wolfpaw grinned, a stick in her jaws and handed it to Goldeneyes daintily.

Silverpaw's jaw dropped. When the hell did that happen? She was sure Wolfpaw did not have a stick a minute again.

Silverpaw's mind whirled. Ugh. What was happening? Was she going mental? Would she be kept in the Medicine cat's den forever?

No. It was just her panicking. She was being a complete idiot. It was Moontail of course, one of the most popularist cats in the Clan. But Moontail wasn't like the others, didn't bully her.

She'd be damned if she was going to let her future apprentice be treated like a worthless piece of trash. Silverpaw thought, taking another direction in her mind and changing the subject.

The memories began to sink in.

Flashback:

Silverkit happily sped through the nursery.

"Don't you care about your mother you noisy kit?" Sandstorm snapped, her eyes flashing with overreacted anger.

"Of course I do!" Silverkit spat.

Sandstorm hissed at Silverkit in anger. "You worthless liar! You'll never be a warrior!"

'Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the skyy'

'My wings will spread one day' Silverkit thought in anger.

"I will be the Clan leader one day!" She vowed.

Sandstorm laughed hastily. "You?" She crowed. "No way! StarClan wouldn't even accept you!"

Silverkit looked down to the ground, her forest green eyes blurring with tears. The harshness of Sandstorm's words hit her sharp ears.

'StarClan won't even accept you. StarClan won't even accept you. StarClan won't even accept you!' The words swam and flashed a cruel grin in her mind.

"You're just a little brat! You'll never be any use to this Clan! Like Leafkit the little bitch! At least Pearlkit is better than you." Sandstorm sneered.

Silverkit swallowed up the words believing every stage in her mind. She won't be any use to this Clan. Her dream.. Clan leader. She would be headstrong.

She couldn't give up. Not now. Even though she was just a 'kit.

'I see your fantasy

You wanna make it a reality baby'

She would be the Clan leader. She had to! Otherwise how else would she gain respect from her Clanmates?

Sandstorm hissed at Silverpaw-

Flashback end

She had to stop thinking about this stuff!

Cinderpelt came out of the nursery, her eyes gleaming with relief.

"It's a safe birth. None of them are weak or sure to get ill." Cinderpelt sighed.

Cheers ran out through the Clan.

Goldeneyes ran out of the nursery and his eyes found Silverpaw's and she breathed in a breath.

"Silverpaw." He requested using his eyes, flicking his tail to summon her.

Silverpaw's paws moved forward, and she held her head high, ignoring the cold stares of her.. Former Clanmates.

Eventually she anxiously gazed into Goldeneye's obvious golden eyes. "What is it?"

"Moontail wants to see you.. Apparently you made a promise with her when you was a kit.." Goldeneyes muttered.

Silverpaw's eyes whirled.

'Promise? What promise?!'

Flashback:

A black she-cat with a white crescent moon mark on her chest and brown eyes gazed into Silverkit's dark green ones.

"Hey, Silverkit!" Moontail called.

"Moontail!" Silverkit yowled, eagerly bouncing forwards to meet the tall she-cat.

"Want me to tell you a story?" Moontail asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Silverkit grinned. It had been so long since she had last heard a story, and her ears ached for the foreign melodic tone to reach her ears. It always rang with serenity and peace.

"Well.." Moontail began. "I was always a fast runner, stronger than any of my peers. I had ancient knowledge running through my veins. But I had no idea how to control it or even use it. I was a kittypet called Light.."

Light swiftly ran through the trees, her brown eyes pulsing, the silky white crescent moon mark on her chest pumping. Her eyes were full of sharp fear, as she ran and she recalled what had happened.

"We need to destroy Light." The twolegs had jeered. "She's so useless but too violent!"

Light had scoffed. She was not violent or useless. But the next day, they shut her in the house, and her owner, a young man approached, a sharp edge glinting like a rock that would cut into your pad to show ruby red blood trailing down..

Light had immediately ran, trusting her ancient instincts. She blinked as the sudden nighttime had hit her face, and she turned around. The twoleg had been following her.

"Get back here you mangy cat!" It had yowled, running after Light. She gazed up at the one who she loved as a kittypet, before using her hind legs to propel her upwards.

She landed on a red roof but began to slip. A silvery.. What's it called.. Ladder! Was being placed against the house and her twoleg began climbing it.

Light froze, before she ran again, leaping from house to house, before she finally leapt into the trees, her sides panting.

She wished it had never happened. She'd be fine. But how was she going to survive in this wilderness?

"Light! Light!" Princess called.

Light turned to look at Princess. She had once had a brother called Rusty who had resided here but left to join the forest. He had taken on the name Firepaw, then Fireheart and finally Firestar.

"Princess." She began.

"Mhm?" Princess asked, licking each spray of whiskers.

"Where should I go? My twoleg tried to murder me!" Light exclaimed, her brown eyes brimming with tears.

"You could go to the forest." Princess suggested softly. "You are about a moon older than Firestar was when he joined the forest."

'Forest?' Light thought. 'I'd like to be a leader too, someday. Maybe I could change my prefix from Light to Moon or something like that? Moonstar.. Has a nice ring to it.'

"Thank you, Princess!" She cried happily, running off; in the direction of the beautiful forest.

She leapt up onto a tree and gazed around her. The trees were beautifully painted green, the soft grass was leafy and Light's tail swished back and forth in excitement.

'The forest!' She thought in happiness. A respected cat, one day leader of the forest. Dancing with stars-

'Stop it!' Light scolded herself, leaping from a tree and noticing long claw marks in the trees from moons ago.

Light's brown eyes brightened and she leapt from tree to tree, following the deep claws marks until she came to a river.

She turned her head from side to side, before jumping over the river, using her powerful hind legs; a SkyClan trait she inherited from her ancient ancestors. Though she didn't know that.

She opened her mouth to sniff the air before she smelt something. She didn't know what it was.

What was it?

Light hastily turned around and crouched down, her ears pricking. . . .

"What happened next?" Silverkit asked eagerly.

Moontail chuckled and gazed down at the kit. "I'll tell you later. My shoulders are stiff, I'm expecting kits soon."

"Stop acting like an elder!" Silverkit whined.

Moontail grinned.

"Fine! When them kits are out I'll be the first one other than Cinderpelt, Goldeneyes, you and even maybe Sunpaw to see them!" Silverkit challenged Moontail.

Moontail mocked sighed and made a grin that belonged only to wolves. "Fine. Run along!"

Flashback end: (a/N: should I finish Light's story telling? :P MewMewLight, sorry if it's not to ya likin' :()

"Ohh!" Silverpaw nodded, her eyes glittering with smugness.

Goldeneyes sharply turned around and headed into the nursery.

Silverpaw turned around, her eyes narrowing, before focusing on Sunpaw who cowered under her heavy gaze.

Wolfpaw winked at her, before she disappeared.

Silverpaw blinked, before turning around and heading into the nursery, a place full of warmth and kindness. Somewhere she wished she could reside. Comforting.

But no. She had to face the bitter cold, no. Embrace it. She was the bitter cold. It flowed through her warm-blooded veins, and even she herself knew that.

Her eyes that were previously in the ying yang shape joined together and formed a murky, glassy green.

Daintily, she skipped into the nursery, her thoughts on SkyClan. Or well, the new JadeClan members.

Where was the camp?

Were they okay?

Silverpaw shook the thoughts off, her mind clouding.

"Silverpaw!" A scratchy voice bounced off the walls and into her ears.

"Moontail!" Silverpaw cried, noticing four tiny bundles against Moontail's midnight black fur. Moontail's tail was protectively wrapped around her kits, and Silverpaw honestly couldn't see them at all. Only their little pink tounges.

"I kept my promise." Moontail croaked.

"Yep! And I'll be telling that story to all these kits and it'll be legendary!" Silverpaw cried happily.

Moontail blinked. "You can come meet them if you want, but their eyes haven't opened yet, and their eyes will be blue, until maybe tomorrow."

Silverpaw smiled and crouched down as Moontail unfurled her tail.

In front of her lay a black she-cat, a white-tom, another black she-cat, and a black tom.

"They all resemble you." Silverpaw chuckled, her tone joking and carefree.

Moontail smiled and yawned. "The first black she-cat is Hollykit the second black she-cat is Lightkit. The black tom is Foxkit, and the white tom is Whitekit. Anyway, I'm gonna get some sleep. Watch other them for me please?"

"I.. I promise." Silverpaw grinned.

Moontail flicked her tail to an empty nest.

"Reedpetal has gone back to her warrior duties, and she left her kit here since her milk dried up. Poor thing." Moontail smiled, and revealed yet another kit.

It was a smokey grey tom, with excited icy blue eyes who was asleep.

"Be careful." Moontail warned. "Smokekit is very.. How should I put it.. Energetic?"

Silverpaw chuckled, and walked over to were Reedpetal once slept, before grabbing the nest. She hastily put it right in front of Moontail's nest and her brown eyes blinked in question at Silverpaw's eyes.

"To keep the kits warm of course!" Silverpaw smiled, before placing her muzzle into her paws and closing her eyes.

Dream:

Silverpaw whirled around, and sighed.

'Darn, I really wanted a peaceful dream for once! For StarClan's sa-' Silverpaw's thoughts were cut off as a tortioseshell bounded through ferns, her deep purple eyes wide with excitement.

"Who the heck is she?" Silverpaw yawned.

The tortioseshell ignored her.

"What?! How rude!" Silverpaw snapped instantly.

She still ignored Silverpaw and her jaw dropped.

"Hey! Wait up, Aurorapaw!" A shockingly familiar voice called.

"Hi there, stranger!" The tortioseshell that suspiciously resembled Spottedleaf cried.

The voice growled, and out popped Leafpaw, but she was a lot bigger than before.

Something was wrong here, and Silverpaw knew it. Hesitantly, she sent out waves of ice beneath her and gasped, she felt the power of ice slowly depleting.

Silverpaw stopped using her ice, and she felt it surge back up again, but it took time.

So, it runs out, but I can restore it? What should I call it? Hmm...

"It's called magical power." Leafpaw instructed.

Silverpaw gaped. Did Leafpaw as a warrior read her mind?

"Okay, stranger!" Aurorapaw smiled.

"Shut up!" Leafpaw roared, and Silverpaw winced. One thing for sure, Leafpaw's short temper would never change. "I'm your mentor for StarClan's sakes!"

"Man, what a drag.." Aurorapaw sighed, rolling her eyes.

"What is 'Man?" Leafpaw inquired, before her eyes became two flames. "You've been at the twoleg place again learning words haven't you?!"

"No." Aurorapaw lied.

Leafpaw sighed. "Anyway, we need to check if your a magical power user or not."

"Teach me more! Teach me more!" Aurorapaw literally begged.

"Well, my pearly pink furred friend can see into the past."

Silverpaw's mind ticked like a silver bell.

"When we were apprentices, me and Silverpaw had thought Pearlpaw must of seen into the future. Well, Moontail told her that, and Pearlpaw told us that. Then later on, when she became a warrior, she saw into the past, and saw a warrior called Tigerstar die. She didn't understand it and questioned Firestar, who gazed down at her.."

Silverpaw sighed, her eyes falling.

"See?" A voice whispered in her ear, and she turned to see Icepaw. "That's Leafpaw in the future."

"Hi, Icepaw!" Silverpaw grinned. "Why is my power like your name?"

"How would I know?!" Icepaw snapped.

"Hey, hey! Where am I? What's all this talk about gifts, Silverpaw?" A extremely familiar voice called.

Icepaw looked at Silverpaw in curiosity as her eyes widened and a single sweat drop dripped down her face.

"W-Wolfpaw?" Silverpaw hoarsely called.

"Ya?"

Oh shit. She was buggered. Silverpaw thought as she turned around to see Wolfpaw staring at the two apprentices.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Random Fact for this Story:

Pearlpaw was going to be a main character.. But.. I don't know now xD lol

Lol I'm making another of this story maybe w/out love and w/out swearin' xD bcuz my teecher looked me up on net and he click on my story lol and I was in proper shit xD

Sexeh review corner:

Wolf that's howls at eclipse:

JadeClan is only made up of some who showed signs; since Wolfpaw was Wolfkit it no count and plus over half the members of the original JadeClan are going to die hint hint Prologue no.2 :D

Shimmerstar:

Yup is it ok if u turn leeder of ur Clan? Lol. That'll make it loads dramatic. Wait is shimmermist in ThunderClan? Dammit that'll be proper annoying xD

Mewmewlight: yay! And ikr D: dunno how this is gonna come out .. D: xD

Maddogjean1: was it? I just uploaded it half sleep and was like yaar let's hav sleep now so I goes to sleep and I goes on pc at kings and looks at reveiws and reviews from leonie.. :D and I has 4 reviews I like lol I LOVE YA ALL :* :* :* :* XD XD Ya proper full of randomess lol. And ya light/moontail is well cool xD I cba too wait, so I've teleported this chapter to a near you! (In front of you :P) :D

Apologies: I've had major writers block thanks to mr hinchliffe deleting my fricking plotline the bastard! So sorry if this is proper random.. :(

Yay :DD

Blabbing & Questions corner:

I've been meaning to do a chapter from Wolfpaw's point for a while but not this chapter because I want some -SPOILER-xWolf

Another song for AMV

Misery Business -Leoniekit and Aurorakit

Blabbing Corner: I AM ALSO DOING NARUTO FAN-FICTION AS REQUEST FROM MY LOVELY FRIEND :) BUT! This story is FIRST priority. Once this is fin I'll start the idea's up for the sequel but that will be a second priority cause of the Naruto fan-fic :)

(I'm only doing it because she threatened to post a story about me writing my story and revealing loads of stories about me which will be very embarrassing damn girl you are xD ly though xoxooxoxoxoxxoxoi)

Update: I'm proper sorry why this might be like posted on monday, all school week (mon-thur coz half term starts then) mr hinchliffe took my phone again :) then, on friday, dad kept stealing my phone cause apparently I was being a lazy cow :L ffs I hate u xD

Saturday, I was out with da best friend lol messing shit up, and having allnighter singing songs and that lol, my phone ran out of battery on fri coz dad never gave it back lol

Sunday:

Well that's today I was proper tired and fell asleep and I haven't got a snip in thanks to fricking mr hinchliffe so that is why :L

I was afraid of this... I am going on Hiatus/Hold :(

1. On holiday

2. Got flu

3. Dunno if wifi on holiday

I'll TRY and do the chapters but I haven't been able to concentrate since monday n bein wif melissa made me forget but as soon as she went the pain came back worse -.-

CHAPTER 10

Wolfpaw casually gazed into Silverpaw's eyes.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Oh shut up, it's not a big deal." Icepaw snapped.

"To you it's not!" Silverpaw argued, her forest green eyes blazing with anger.

Icepaw smirked. "Hn."

Silverpaw felt Wolfpaw's gaze on her.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Wolfpaw asked.

A guilty look of sheer terror crossed Silverpaw's face. "U-Um.."

Wolfpaw gazed down in a threatening I-Will-Tell-Everyone-What-Embarrasses-You look.

Silverpaw gulped.

"Oh my StarClan just tell her." Icepaw huffed and Wolfpaw's eyes glared into his.

"Shutup. I hate you." She spat.

Icepaw smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "You don't even know me."

The two arguing cats advanced and Silverpaw broke the air that you could almost cut through. "You two should go out."

"WHAAAATTT?!" Wolfpaw shrieked, suddenly disappearing and re appearing behind Silverpaw.

"What the f*ck?" Silverpaw asked.

"Don't ask." Wolfpaw grinned, before her eyes narrowed. "Now what the f*ck is going on here?"

Silverpaw sighed.

"Spill." Wolfpaw demanded.

"I'm gonna go on for a while.. Okay, Wolfpaw?" Silverpaw murmured.

Wolfpaw bobbed her head up and down.

"This place is called the Dark Forest." Silverpaw told Wolfpaw. "When my adop- parents died, I was shunned. I just wanted to sleep, and when I woke up, get revenge.

"I woke up, in the Dark Forest, where Leafblossom, Tigerstar and Icepaw basically ruled. They told me that I could stay here, get revenge and all.

"But on my sixth and final moon as a kit, they told me their lives were limited and they would be nearing their demise very soon.

"They asked me if I would journey with them to the Pool of Reborn, but it has a lot of names such as Pool of Nightmares, Pool of Forgiveness..and I said yes. I'm going on a journey with them." Silverpaw finished.

Wolfpaw blankly gazed at her silver furred friend and pricked her ears. "I'll go."

Silverpaw's eyes flashed. "It's extremely dangerous!"

"You think I care?" Wolfpaw retorted. "I'm not letting you do stupid things... Alone."

Silverpaw winked before sighing. "You won't give it up, will you?"

"No!" Wolfpaw grinned wolfishly. "I'm coming whether you like it or not."

"You'll be risking you're life! I won't stop pestering you! You're only a new apprentice! I'm 4 moons into my training!" Silverpaw snapped, and she saw Wolfpaw falter. "Please.."

"Fine." Wolfpaw agreed.

"C'mon." Icepaw called coldly. "It's time for you to meet Sundust."

"Sundust?" Silverpaw inquired.

Icepaw's cold eyes were filled with the quickest glance of the warmth of admiration, before they turned calculating again. "He is a descendant of LionClan."

"Descendant?" Wolfpaw gasped.

Silverpaw smiled and opened her forest green eyes, before they turned into a ying yang shape again.

Icepaw sighed and his nose touched Wolfpaw's. Silverpaw instantly felt the heat of embarrassment coming off her, as the terrible landscape around them faded into grass, with a moonlit path. Wolfpaw's eyes lit up and she yowled in enjoyment.

"Bye." Icepaw muttered, leaving Wolfpaw in the dream he cooked up and touching noses with Silverpaw.

"What the heck was that?" Silverpaw asked.

"I have the ability to make anything I wish in my mind. Call it... The gift of... Imagination." Icepaw settled.

"Phahaahahaha!" Silverpaw laughed.

"Shutup! You're acting like a kit!" Icepaw snapped, before sighing."It's time for you to go. We wasted to much time.."

The dream ended as Silverpaw yawned. "Oh my.." She sighed.

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice squeaked loudly in Silverpaw's ear, and she batted the kit off as she rolled over in her moss.

"Go back to the nursery, kit.." Silverpaw murmured, before her eyes flashed open. What an idiot she was! SHE was the one in the nursery.

She stared at the black she-cat. "Who are you? Are you Lightkit or Hollykit?"

The unknown kit snorted and blinked down with chocolate brown eyes.

"You look so much like Moontail it's scary." Silverpaw said aloud, to me whacked round the face with a soft paw.

"I'm Lightkit." The Moontail look alike without the moon mark winked.

"I hate you." Silverpaw muttered. She was used to everyone ignoring her yes, jeering about her, yes, but annoying her. No f*cking way!

"I don't care." Lightkit smirked and Silverpaw sighed. This would be a long day, also the gathering was tonight.

"Hey, Silverpaw." Pearlpaw said.

Silverpaw turned to look at her sister and saw an unknown emotion in her sister's eyes. Adoptive or not, it didn't matter.

"Aye!" Silverpaw smiled, and turned out of the nursery, but not before gazing at the small kit in front of her. "Make ThunderClan proud."

Pearlpaw led the way with her tail and flicked her tail towards the forest.

Silverpaw followed, yawning. The winds were growing heavier and she thought she saw the faint sparks of frost.

"I saw you." Pearlpaw said quietly. "You murdered your apprentice! You're warrior name is to be Silverpool and it's your fault. That the apprentice died. Infact she looked like Jadepaw!"

'Silverpool?!' Silverpaw panicked before remembering the sturdy she-cat who looked a lot like her. But she was in the past..

Wait!

"Well, my pearly pink furred friend can see into the past." The future Leafpaw's voice echoed through her mind.

Pearlpaw!

Silverpaw looked to Pearlpaw, who's eyes were outlined with insanity. "I'm going to kill you, you f*cking murderer!"

Silverpaw backed away. She had never seen this type of malice in Pearlpaw's eyes before.

"Urah!" Pearlpaw screamed, launching at Silverpaw. Silverpaw's eyes widened; she didn't have time to dodge. She had to take this.

The claws sunk into her belly, drawing thick red blood.

"Goodbye." Pearlpaw smirked, slamming her paw down onto Silverpaw's throat. "You should've died the moment you were born."


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

Shimmerstar: oh yeah! I forgot _ Firestar is supposed to die soon anyway :P and so is Greystripe is as well.. Why? Because .. That's a secret.

Maddogjean1: *winks and purrs* aye!

Ikr but Pearlpaw has gotten boring I don't like her anymore so xD :D and the truth of her gift is revealed! She sees into the past instead of the future :P in the Tigerstar thing she was actually reading his movements a second too late so that's why :P

And the thing that came true.. Well that was -spoiler!- (I think?) Who told Pearlpaw :P

Wolf that howls at eclipse: :P this chapter 4 ya chapter 11 :P. That point of view will be later when she gets to know yu-no-hu :O

Blabbing & Questions corner: I've got a whole week, today is monday and no fucking mr hinchliffe to make this chapter as short as 1000 words -the bastard-

Oh yeah, I said I was going on hold well guess what? APRIL FOOLS HAHAHA I posted it at midnight! ;D of course it won't be april fools by the time this reaches you..

But.. I actually am out of inspiration and I'm scared if this goes on longer I'll have writers block for years D:

(I've got the actual inspiration for the sequel but that's well, the sequel D: and that will update slowly :( )

"He was stuck. He didn't know what to write next. Writer's block, it was the worst disease to ever exist. It caused you to have a complete brain fart." - Chapter 12 41 Books Of Me - That is sooooo true lol :D

I was proper disappointed lol, guys remember u can stop reading like wenever me no force :D

Credit to all the main reviewers yes I'm looking at you - I love you 3 xox

*ive actually grown on the idea of other cats points of veiws.

*Shimmerstar: shimmermist will get her proper big part soon I swear :)

CHAPTER 11

(TO ALL THOSE WHO SKIP MY AUTHORS NOTES, YES YOU OVER THERE, YES I'm LOOKING RIGHT AT YA *STEAM COMES OUT* I need a name for a kit who looks like Greystripe, maybe Leafpaw's warrior name, because Leafpool is her medicine cat name :P or should it just stay the same, no? And other sort of important notices I've forgotten -_- they still count m8 xD

Or maybe he won't look like Greystripe.. I dunno yet lol.. Update: no her won't... I still need a name he's gonna be like proper fit for a cat :P)

"P-Pearlpaw!" Silverpaw gasped, stepping backwards in panic.

"You bitch! Murderer!" Pearlpaw seethed.

'Murderer! Murderer! Murderer!'

"Speak for yourself, Pearlpaw!" Silverpaw snapped, her eyes wide with complete anger. "You'll be murdering me! How do you know my warrior name will be Silverpool you fat bitch!"

The words flew out of her mouth fluently and the fury came off her in waves as she snapped up closer. "How the fuck do you know anything that will happen to me, hm, Pearlpaw?"

Her blood danced, and she could hear Pearlpaw's heart pounding.

"My blood is.. Singing for yours.." Silverpaw smiled in a sadistic manner, and her eyes were wide with excitement.

She lifted one paw, and hesitantly licked it. She imagined warm blood rushing through her paws, filling her senses with ecstasy..

"See?! This is why you must die." Pearlpaw cruelly laughed.

One thing they had in common; piss them off and.. Die.

The pearly white she-cat raised a forepaw and unsheathed disgusting see through white claws, which had a few drops of scarlet blood dripping down.

Silverpaw instantly took pride in her claws that you couldn't see through at all.

"I'll kill you!" Pearlpaw hissed, jumping towards Silverpaw, her front paws outstretched as the same as her jaws.

Silverpaw had under a few seconds to dodge, and calmly padded to the side, using up the chance.

Roots began forming under Silverpaw and she frowned. "What the fuck is happening now, bitch."

"Moontail saw a she-cat apparently who had the gift of earth. That must've been me." Pearlpaw smirked, as the roots picked up a solid ground and lifted Silverpaw in the air. She hesitantly sniffed it, it was just like any piece of soft grass. But it was rising in the air like Pearlpaw's was.

Silverpaw's eyes bulged as she remembered some cats have.. 'Magical Power' running through their bodies. Silverpaw had felt exhausted just with that fight with the darkness user.

This couldn't be Pearlpaw's vessel.

This is someone who's at least a warrior. Who's had time to make their vessel bigger.

Silverpaw clucked her tongue and swiped her tail through the air, feeling the cold air caress the silver fur.

Childish laughter was heard and Silverpaw looked down to see a little kit laughing her face off.

"Haaa! That's funny!" The kit laughed and moved her paw and trees began to uproot. Silverpaw stared at the kit in amazement.

She had dark ginger fur and giggling aqua eyes, a long fluffy tail and petite paws.

'How much .. Magical power has she got?' Silverpaw wondered.

"Hey! Silverpaw!" Silverpaw heard the voice of.. Wolfpaw.

Silverpaw panicked. 'Not now..' She chanted.

Silverpaw looked at Pearlpaw's claws coated in a thin layer of drying blood.

Silverpaw suddenly felt the roaring rage evaporate, and a mixed feeling of betrayal and grief ripped through her.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" Wolfpaw's voice ran out.

"Shutup Wolfpaw!" Silverpaw screamed, Wolfpaw's voice ripping through her ears faster than lightning.

"Help! Help me!" Goldeneyes shouted, and Silverpaw was sure she saw Goldeneyes staring up at her in plead.

"ARGH!" She screamed, slomping down and placing her paws over her muzzle. What the heck was happening to her.

Her mind was getting destroyed and she could almost sense the huge.. 'Magical power'.. She could almost taste the owner, could almost see the sky blue eyes and the ruffling silver fur.

But it wasn't her. It was that stupid dumb kit most probably. But that stupid dumb kit could be an asset to the Clan..

The kit caught sight of Silverpaw's glance and smiled. "Hi! My name is Ember! Please don't hurt me like my mummy did! She said I was a monster!"

Silverpaw blinked. She was called Ember, and her mum called her a monster. That's not very nice.

"I'll take her to Firestar and Cinderpelt." Silverpaw said aloud.

A crooked grin curved round Pearlpaw's face. "No. You won't. Firestar and Cinderpelt.. Are. Dead."

"Dead? Phh!" Silverpaw snorted in disbelief before her eyes widened. "You killed them! You looked into their pasts and took their weaknesses didn't you?!"

"How did you guess." Pearlpaw sighed.

"It was from your claws! They're tinted with blood. The blood's already began to dry and I can smell the scent of Firestar and Cinderpelt if I sniff real hard." Silverpaw explained, buying herself time as she focused the energy known as 'magical power' into her forepaw's.

"Oh! You figured it out. Too late, since you're going to die." Pearlpaw smirked in confidence.

"Why have you done this?" Silverpaw asked, her eyes wide with sadness.

"Because ThunderClan is full of bastards! Shimmermist always ignored me when I tried to talk to her. She was too busy with my mentor, and my mentor too busy with her. I wanted to avenge myself!" Pearlpaw snapped manically, drool hanging from her jaws. "I'm pregnant, I was fricking raped!"

Silverpaw's eyes closed in sympathy and she edged closer to her adopted sister, but Pearlpaw backed away, snarling. "And you're one of them!"

"I.. I won't kill you." Silverpaw oathed. "Not for now. You have kits."

Pearlpaw recoiled in grimness. The grosteque drool fell to the ground.

Silverpaw watched in horror as Pearlpaw fell to the ground, and her gaze shifted to the kit. Ember her name was.

The ginger she-cat winked up at Silverpaw and she gazed down as the earth began crumbling around Ember and rising her up.

Pearlpaw lifted her muzzle up and stared at Ember with crazed eyes. "I'll kill you."

"No, you won't." Ember confidently smiled.

Silverpaw gazed at this random kit who looked completely crazy, and one of her old best friends.. And her sister for most of her life.

What side had Leafpaw chosen?

"Begone!" Ember commanded, raising her head high as she grinned proper creepily.

Pearlpaw's eyes suddenly began to fill with fear. "Make it stop!" She sobbed, suddenly dropping to the floor at an alarming pace.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Silverpaw hissed, her dark green eyes hinted no remorse.

"She didn't do it. I did." A cream colored she-cat suddenly appeared in front of her beamed.

"Great, another she-cat." Silverpaw moaned, counting how many countless she-cats there were already.

"Shut it! I'm glow by the way!" Glow mewed. "I control the mind."

"Oh!" Silverpaw grinned, before frowning. "But how did you get into my memories?"

"Because there was this she-cat called Spirit or sank like that and she was sleeping and I looked into her mind and went through it until I found her sixth sense, I used it." Glow explained, blinking black eyes that never ended.

'Spiritkit!' Silverpaw exclaimed in her mind. 'But how do they have gifts.. Unless they were recently passed over..'

"Please stop doing this to my friend." Silverpaw requested.

Glow blinked up at her as Silverpaw gazed sternly down at her.

Glow looked at her small paws, and Silverpaw could sense Pearlpaw was running away, even though Silverpaw's back was turned.

She, herself turned at the last second. 'Come back with me one day.'

"Do you have a mother?" Silverpaw asked.

Glow looked at Silverpaw with a stubborn sneer. "No. We've never had a mother."

"Come with me. I'll find you a home." Silverpaw told the two she-cats in front of her.

"Really?" Ember asked, her eyes taking a soft flame.

"Mhm!" Silverpaw told the two kits.

Silverpaw began to nudge the small kits, one dark ginger and one creamy towards where she hoped Ivystar had directed them.

Up ahead she saw brambles thickening before failing into more flimsy natural knives. The scent of many cats hit her nose and she nosed the two kits inside, before she was pounced on.

"Who are you?" A voice growled over her, not letting her go. The weight of the tom made her feel like she was about to have every bone in her body crushed. She was about to send out some ice but..

"Let her go, Thistlepaw!" A yowl shot out. It was Leafdapple's voice.

The weight lifted off her, and Silverpaw felt herself raising to her paws.

She looked around and saw a log which in the middle held a hollow hole, it smelt like a cat in it's prime, most probably Leafdapple's den, since she was basically the leader of the JadeClan cats here.

'There are two caves at the edge of camp connected, which are going to be the warriors and apprentice den,' Silverpaw predicted. 'There's a underground hole with a cacoon-like cover maybe for the elders?'

Her eyes raced to find a tree with digged out parts to make a den. There was a big, wide den that smelt of milk.

Finally, she spotted a stream nearby with a cavern nearby which she caught the scent of herbs on her tounge.

"Um.. Silverpaw.. Reporting. Former ThunderClan, um, member, now member of JadeClan. Please take these two kits in." Silverpaw quickly explained.

Leafdapple looked down at the kits thoughtfully, before gazing up at Silverpaw again with mixed emotions.

Silverpaw turned and headed out of the entrance, feeling hundreds of stares after her.

"Why?" Leafdapple called.

Silverpaw turned to look the JadeClan warrior in the eye. "Because I don't believe Jasminepaw and Jadepaw are of StarClan. I don't believe that JadeClan is meant to exist. There is five Clan's in the forest. That's it."

"Are you still going on the journey?" Leafdapple meowed, worried.

"Of course I am!" Silverpaw snapped, feeling her temper fuel.

Leafdapple dipped her head and padded away to the sounds of murmuring cats, but Silverpaw ignored them all, stepping away from the make-shift camp.

"Boo!" A voice that belonged to Leafpaw grinned.

"Leafpaw!" Silverpaw said in surprise.

Leafpaw's amber eyes glowed with excitement. "C'mon! We're totally supposed to be going on the journey! Everyone is waiting! I haven't seen you in ages! I smelt you and Pearlpaw."

Silverpaw looked at Leafpaw with hidden sorrow in her eyes but Leafpaw was of course, her litter-mate basically. Yes, that's right bitches, she considered Leafpaw her sister.

"What is it? Is it Darkpaw?" Leafpaw asked.

Silverpaw reeled in surprise. What in good StarClan was happening to her? She had forgotten all about the handsome tom who had charmed her, told her he loved her and betrayed her in one day.

His green eyes burned into her mind, trying to encase her once again.

"No, it's not that." Silverpaw sighed, thinking of Cinderpelt and Firestar. "Pearlpaw.."

Leafpaw's ears flattened against her head. "What's happened, Silverpaw?"

"Pearlpaw.. Somehow murdered Cinderpelt and Firestar." Silverpaw muttered, hunching over in sorrow.

"They're.. Dead?" Leafpaw stuttered, remembering the father that didn't care for her like a father but at least more than Sandstorm. She remembered the grumpy cinder colored medicine cat. "Greystripe is going to become Greystar?! Cinderpelt is dead and Sunpaw doesn't even have his medicine cat name!"

"I don't know what's going to happen." Silverpaw truthfully murmured. "What do we do?"

Leafpaw grinned. "Geehee! You forgot already! You numpty! We're going traveling already of course."

Silverpaw's eyes brightened, and her muzzle curved into a smile.

She hastily ran ahead, and Leafpaw zoomed after with her proper quick speed.

"Let's go!" Silverpaw yowled, eager to leave the forest where sorrows were becoming nearly everything, and where everything was becoming horrifying. She had forgotten the details of the mission, but she had to complete it. Failure is not a option.


	13. Chapter 12

Now that dumb stupid gay fight is out of the way...

Lol I was tired :) hw :3 well at least I got it to ya early, no? And this is early as well!

Shit. I totally forgot I was leaving out the days!

Well, it's Saturday 7th April 2013!

*drumroll..*

It's... SHIMMERMIST'S POINT OF VIEW. (Not all chap tho :( how else will I move on with story lol)

:D

Disclaimer: is my name erin hunter? No! :o

Sexeh Review Corner:

Wolf that howls at eclipse: I'm so evil torturing her with mind styles and earth styles and betrayals and abandoned and uprooted and.. XD

Well, it actually will be a couple more chapters before they leave because.. -well you'll have to see! :)-

Shimmermist: *nods somenly or however you spell it D:* yes. Mhm. Aye sir!

Maddogjean1: all the kits will be shown again they only had a small part last time nuuu :( well, anyway woo let's partay lol

Blabbs Corner:

Lallalaalal

I've been having allnighters with melissa and been talking about crushing annoying people's bones to dust, oh the agonizing pain rushing through your blood hitting your head..

Sorry! I got a bit carried away :)

Shimmermist blinked up at the blue sky in cold calculation, and sighed in boredom.

"Let's gamble." She smirked. Gambling with other cats were her favorite thing, honestly! They fought over catnip, plump mice, territory, and even a legendary drink that was supposed to give you good fortune.

Though, Shimmermist wasn't very good at gambling, in fact she was absolutely terrible.

The silver she-cat with dark silver stripes, black paws, a white chest, and beautiful blue eyes looked towards where her 'trainee' was.

Yes, she was once a warrior of ThunderClan. She had loved that Clan fiercely, and had fled with her brother, Shadefrost, when something terrible had happened.

Emphasis on the had. It had gone wrong moons ago, and she had left to travel, sightsee and try and quench her fear of blood.

Shadefrost is a light brown tabby tom with dark brown stripes. He has a white chest and a white tail-tip and his personality is.. Irritating when it came to people other than Shimmermist.

Shimmermist sighed in content, before rolling over and shaking off ferns that clung to her silver pelt in anger.

The time of death. The time of death. The time of-

No! She had to get those terrible, forbidden thoughts out of her head.

But she couldn't stop it.

Flashback:

"No! Stop!" Shimmermist shrieked into the fading mist towards the only cat she loved. "Don't go!"

The tears overflowed from her eyes and she found herself racing after the strong, handsome tom she had come to love. "Please.. Don't go.. My love.."

He looked back at her sadly and smiled. "Am I going to die?"

Shimmermist's eyes flickered to the wound in her love's chest that was bleeding crimson blood heavily.

Her gaze turned back to where her older sister lay, dead, dry blood that once gushed out now trickling. Her life source had vanished.

The sound of thuds fell and Shimmermist's blue eyes widened as she sprinted forward to see her love collapsed on the ground. "Will I survive?"

"Yes!" Shimmermist shrieked.

"Good.." Her love whispered, before he closed his eyes, Shimmermist instantly put her head against his muzzle gently, feeling for his pulse point, but she found nothing.

Flasback end:

"NOOOOO!" Shimmermist screamed up to the sky.

"Sis! Sis! Are you alright, S-Shimmermist!" She faintly heard Shadefrost stutter.

"Of course I am." Shimmermist snapped, to which Shadefrost regained his easy going smirk that crawled over his muzzle. "C'mon. This time I WILL get a taste of that legendary water."

"Right, Shimmermist." Shadefrost nodded, and Shimmermist looked down fondly at her remaining sibling, and the images of her love and her older sister flooded her mind like a tsunami.

Shimmermist shook the thoughts out of her head and sat up, grass in her fur. She yawned lazily and groomed herself, riding herself of the grass.

Beside her, Shadefrost latched open his jaws and yawned, showing a dark pink tongue.

"I'm tired.. I really can't be bothered to gamble today." Shimmermist decided.

"Whoa, a second ago you was all like, oh I'll go gamble but now you're all like I can't be assed to gamble?" Shadefrost taunted.

A big, red anger mark appeared on Shimmermist's muzzle, and her crystal blue eyes glared at him. "Bastard."

Shimmermist's eyes gazed up at the moon, her eyes in a trance of the silvery aura coming off the sphere.

Stars glittered coldy and Shimmermist countered with her own quite frosty blue eyes, before she sighed in content, and closed her eyes.

(Short bit with Silverpaw and Leafpaw.)

"Hey wait up!" Silverpaw called after the tabby she cat who was now flickering out of her sight.

Leafpaw appeared in front of her with a frown on her face. "This can't wait forever you know."

"I know.." Silverpaw groaned. "Just a little rest.."

"Fine." Leafpaw sighed. "The moon is bright tonight."

Silverpaw's eyes glittered with happiness, and it was like their days as kits were the same again.

Pearlpaw had betrayed them.

The scene kept playing in her mind no matter how many times she tried to picture otherwise.

Her long tinted pink fur ruffling in the breeze and her eyes closed in peace.

She compared that to the image she saw before, drool hanging out of her jaws and her eyes open in a crazed manner..

(With Moontail)

Moontail looked down fondly at her kits. And the fifth kit, Smokekit. He really was adorable, he was like a cinder pot.

The pretty black she cat's tail flicked over the five cats and her mind was still in shock.

Flashback:

"Moontail, are you in there?" A rasp sung in her ears and she heard the voice of Cinderpelt.

"What is it, Cinderpelt?" Moontail asked in confusion.

Cinderpelt smiled. "I'm here to give you some borage for the kits since Sunpaw is-"

Moontail froze as she saw a long, white claw run through Cinderpelt's throat.

"Not anymore.." She heard a snarky, crazed laugh.

Cinderpelt's eyes were wide with shock and her body fell to the ground to reveal.. Nobody. Not a single soul in front of her, but there was a scent of mud.

"Firestar! Goldeneyes! Anyone!" Moontail shrieked in panic.

Yes, she may be a queen and a former kittypet but her level at fighting was totally high. Her kits were too young to be left alone and Smokekit, although he was older and larger than the others and confident he'd protect them, he was too young and irresponsible.

Her brown eyes flashed around the nursery and found where a sleeping queen was and she was about to-

"Hi have you seen Silv-" Wolfpaw started before her eyes widened. "OMSC!"

"How did you appear in front of me like that?" Moontail asked, her eyes widening.

"I dunno, I was talking to Squirrelpaw and she knew nothing about Silverpaw and where she is so I thought I'd see you after Shrewpaw but I ended up here." Wolfpaw frowned.

Moontail's brown eyes were open with shock. "Sit down, Wolfpaw." She requested, her voice shaking.

Wolfpaw sat down, her tail shaking and the white tailtip standing out against the dull walls of the nursery.

"These gifts are curses." Moontail started. "I inherited it from my SkyClan ancestors, because when all five Clan's lived in the forest, a sixth Clan that no one spoke about so everyone forget their name apart from SkyClan, was called CrimsonClan. They weren't really a Clan, they were just cats who experimented. They coaxed cats in and implanted DNA in their bodies, before sending the cats back. Some results were successful but a lot of cats died, their bodies weren't accustomed to this strange source of 'magical power' that everyone dubbed it."

Her tone took on a darker voice and Wolfpaw looked a bit scared if you squint. If you squint REALLY really hard.

"What happened next? Where do you get this intel from? What have I got?" Wolfpaw asked shakily.

Moontail looked down. "Pearlpaw. She thought she had the power to see the future but that wasn't true. It was the power to see the past. If you master your gift good enough and teach the cats you are training under to sense what magical power you've got. I've mastered it, I don't know if my kits have gifts yet because there too young, give it a moon or two. But. I can sense yours, young Wolfpaw. You have quite a bit, I'm quite envious. Silverpaw only showed signs of having one, ice. Leafpaw has incredible speed and an aura that attracts prey to her body with magnetic sensors.

Pearlpaw only showed signs of one as well, Wolfpaw.

Well, your gifts are these: teleportation, sensors that sense stuff it's hard to explain, shape-shift and finally, wind. I've never sensed these gifts before, I don't know why.." Moontail finished.

"Oh." Wolfpaw lamely said, before her muzzle curled into a grin. "Cool! OMSC!"

Moontail sighed, feeling weight lift off her shoulders as she gazed into Wolfpaw's sky blue eyes lazily.

"Moontail?" Said a voice she loved. Goldeneyes. She loved him, but this had to be kept secret. Loving cats could easily turn into power thirsty cats.

"Shit!" Moontail cussed.

Wolfpaw teasingly smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Hi, Goldeneyes!" Moontail called, ignoring the pretty silver she-cat with darker stripes pout. Lowering her voice, she whispered, "Wolfpaw, pretend you're looking at my kits! I'll tell you later don't complain!"

Wolfpaw caught on, and with a sigh of relief, Moontail forced a purr as she greeted her jet black mate, before turning her attention to Wolfpaw once again.

"They opened their eyes yesterday isn't that sweet? Hollykit is the black she-cat with amber eyes, Whitekit is the black tom with brown eyes, Lightkit is the one who looks like a mini-me, apart from the birthsign, Foxkit, black tom with one amber eye and one brown and finally Smokekit who is actually Reedpetal's kit, but her milk dried up early so I look after him."

Moontail's tail flipped over the snoozing grey tom fondly. "Well, that's it, run along now, I'm sure you can sharpen your hunting skills."

Wolfpaw nodded gratefully and Moontail watched as she ran out of the nursery.

(Location: ? Cat: ?)

He smiled cruelly, his sharp green eyes glinting in the plae yellow light.

He would have the power. For sure. With that silly she-cat he easily manipulated with the rest, he'd take over the forest, for good.


	14. Chapter 13

Sun 7th April 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

Shimmerstar: no problemo ;) she can't just be a normal member no? :D

Wolf that howls at eclipse: there's a special reason because Moontail never sensed these powers ever before :P plus I don't know who it is either I forgot xD thanks to fucking mr hinchliffe taking my phone and deleting my plotline :o -hair flies-

Blabbing & Questions corner:

what you think of Wolfpaw's powers? What do you think. Of Jadepaw and Jasminepaw? O.O

I'm just in the mooodd to type ;) if I get a different phone from a bb I'll be like zomg :o because how will I type ;( lol I will type it's just it's easier on blackberry's even though they shit and slow :)

CHAPTER 13

(Location: with the olderkits Point of view: spiritkit)

"Did you hear?" Spiritkit whispered to her friends.

"Sure I did." Waterkit murmured, and for once they weren't fighting.

"A murderer took all of Firestar's 9 lives and killed Greystripe!" Echokit gaped.

"Who will be the deputy then?" Flamekit asked, his eyes soft on Spiritkit.

"Who knows?" Spiritkit sighed in defeat.

The four kits were currently sitting in a hole they dug with moss beneath their small paws.

"Let's go look!" Flamekit told his idea quickly.

"You call looking an idea?" Waterkit added dryly.

"Bitch please, it's better than what you can come up with." He countered, his jaws snapping.

"C'mon let's just look already." Echokit sighed, leaping from the hole, his tiny but sure claws catching onto the roots that poked out which pulled him up.

The other three kits looked at each other, shrugged and followed after Echokit.

"Where are we going?" Flamekit whisper-shouted.

Echokit turned around and looked at Flamekit, his eyes glinting with laughter. "Silly you forgot!"

His easy-going personality was infectious and Waterkit plus Spiritkit found themselves laughing their faces off.

"We're going to see who will be the new leader now!" Spiritkit grinned.

They were all to young to understand the natures of death too well, they were excited to see who would become the new leader.

A paw clamped on Flamekit's tail and he froze before turning around to gaze into the eyes of his mother. "D-Dappleflight.."

The blue gray she-cat with blue-green eyes scowled down at him, before he nodded confidently.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Spiritkit gulped, Waterkit cowered and Echokit looked away. Flamekit sighed. "How troublesome.."

He looked back up at his mother defiantly. "We are going to get something to eat."

"Okay, Flamekit!" Dappleflight exclaimed, her bad mood turning into something hypnotized.

"What the hells wrong with her?" Echokit asked Flamekit.

Flamekit snarled, "How would I know you idiot!"

"Well, c'mon already!" Waterkit whined, her ears flattening against her head.

"Mhm!" Spiritkit reminded. 'But what happened to Dappleflight? She's usually really angry! Echokit and Flamekit sure have a hard time with her.'

The four kits padded out of the nursery, crouching low to the ground in stealthiness.

The sky shone blue upon them, and not that many cats were milling around. It was unusual, but that was because there was a meeting in the leader's den.

"Hey, it's our apprentice ceremonies soon!" Waterkit squeaked.

"Shut up already, Waterkit." Spiritkit snapped to her rival. "We've gotta listen already!"

All four cats shut up and they edged closer and closer to the leaders den.

"We could send for the nearest cat who's out traveling." A hushed voice that belonged to Dustpelt whispered.

"We need that Magmapulse here.." Sandstorm sighed in regret.

"That player?" Another cat's voice hissed. "No way! Too bad Deviltongue betrayed us.. Who knows where he is?"

"What are we going to do about Sunpaw, Leafpaw and Silverpaw? All their mentors are dead." Another voice asked.

"Yo!" A voice behind them made Spiritkit squeak in fright and she turned around, her gaze staring the handsome white tom with literal crimson red stripes down below his eyes, that ended near his nose, and two over the front of his front paws.

"Wow..." Waterkit's eyes turned into hearts, before she snapped out of it, lecturing herself. "A medicine cat cannot have a mate. No matter what."

"Who are you?" Flamekit asked boldly.

"I'm Magmapulse!" The handsome tom winked and got on his hind legs before dancing around.

Echokit blinked, before his muzzle twisted into a grin. "Wow! You're so awesome!"

"Thanks, kit!" Magmapulse winked.

"You smell of ThunderClan but you don't.." Flamekit muttered, before his amber eyes flashed with defiance. "You're an intruder!"

Magmapulse sighed, and a big, red anger mark appeared on Spiritkit's face. "Why you...!" She yelled, her sharp eyes becoming even sharper with malice and he backed away.

"Shit you're scaring me woman!" Magmapulse screeched.

"What is woman?" Spiritkit blinked.

"Another.. Word for a she-cat, like man is another word for a tom." Magmapulse said proudly, puffing out his fluffy chest, and waving his fluffy tail, which also had a crimson tail tip.

The voices inside the den stopped, and Sandstorm strutted out in all her sandy-colored glory. Her light green eyes latched onto Magmapulse and she gasped. "Oh my StarClan I haven't seen you since I was a kit!" She gasped.

"Well, I'm staying here for a while." Magmapulse grinned, his black eyes twinkling with mischief that belonged only to a kit.

"Yes, yes, make yourself at home!" Sandstorm told him quickly, ushering him over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Apparently Magmapulse taught Firestar a lot of stuff." Echokit whispered in Spiritkit's ear.

This piped her interest, and the four headed back to the nursery, their intentions to find out what was happening.

(With Silverpaw and Leafpaw)

"Oh my StarClan, we're leaving in two moons now.." Leafpaw muttered, as they padded back from Fourtrees. To say Leafpaw was angry was an understatement.

Silverpaw almost froze Honeypaw. Yes, Honeyfuckingpaw. What a bitch she was, she had to come on the same journey as well as Nightpaw.

Her thoughts kept lingering to those creepy kits, and she was sure she'd definitely go insane with Nightpaw, Honeypaw, Blazepaw and Littlepaw.

Littlepaw wasn't that bad, but she was pretty shy, even though she was completely adorable, but the other three were a complete waste of time. There were supposed to be eight, but six is less suspicious than eight.

They had walked back to camp, and thanks to Leafpaw's amazing gifts, it looked to others they had been hunting for ages.

(Waterkit)

A little before two moons

Nothing happened for a while, only Spiritkit talking to Magmapulse every sunhigh, and the four kits constantly spying. Waterkit shyly always tried to approach the two cats that were nearly never apart.

The whole Clan had to skip a whole gathering thanks to it's leader, deputy, and medicine cat dead.

Until..

Waterkit pressed her ears against her head as she saw Sandstorm sashay towards where Magmapulse was eating a sparrow.

"Magmapulse." Sandstorm whispered, but Waterkit's sharp ears picked up the sounds.

"Spiritkit!" She hissed, turning to her closest friend and rival.

"What is it?" Spiritkit yawned, getting up from where they had put their nests, Flamekit had managed to talk Dappleflight into letting them.

"I think someone's happened!" Waterkit shouted, satisfied when she saw Spiritkit's eyes widen, and she got to her paws.

"I can't see a thing!" Spiritkit hissed in her ear.

"You don't need to." Waterkit sighed, walking further to listen to what Sandstorm was about to say, her muzzle pulled into a smile.

"The Senior Clan members have decided you are to be the new Clan leader." Sandstorm grinned, obviously still delighted that her son had such an important position. Sunpaw had become Sunstreak. Sandstorm showed no sadness for Firestar in any way, and Waterkit had noted the sandy she-cat had been awake all night which she had suspected her to be grieving, but she came closer to where she sat in the leaders den. Sandstorm would move back to the warriors den as soon as a new leader was chosen.

No. She had been plotting, Waterkit had heard her manic laugh. "First I'll get rid of that troublesome Leafpaw and Silverpaw the little bitches.. I'll seduce Magmapulse, he's always liked good looking cats and I'm beautiful.." She had muttered crazily, her green eyes glinting with the first signs of madness.

Waterkit's big eyes had widened if that's possible, and she had scampered away like a little scared mouse with her tail between her legs.

'What's wrong with me?

Why do I feel like this?

I'm going crazy now'

The paranoia creeped up inside her mind, made her fall to the ground.

'It's a thief in the night to come and grab you

It can creep up inside you and consume you

A disease of the mind it can control you

It's to close for comfort.'

Waterkit had sprinted, before collapsing, her little body exhausted from all that mental torture. Finally, she forced herself up into a sitting position and prayed to StarClan.

She still shuddered about it now.

Anyway, she was looking from where Sandstorm was purring her face off, trying to seduce the not impressed Magmapulse, before he stood up, a curl of a mischievous smile on his legendary features.

"No way." He announced, and Sandstorm's seductive smile turned into a frown.

"Why?!" She shouted. "Why do you not accept the position of the Clan Leader?! We need you right now, Magmapulse!" She snarled.

Magmapulse simply chortled in amusement. "You don't. I'm not cut out, anyway you know the only other, who was always best suited to this job is, don't you?"

Sandstorm's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! You mean HER!?"

Magmapulse nodded, a slight grimace of pain on his face. "Yes, THE Shimmermist, pretty name, nice body, was taken by the Clan player, older sister and her love died, and she left with her younger brother to roam the world, oh not to forget, her fearsome temper."

Sandstorm's eyes were wide, before she relaxed into one of her cunning smirks again. "Yes, but she's not here, is she Magmapulse?!"

Magmapulse's muzzle curled onto a charming smirk. "I know where she is." He whispered in Sandstorm's ear

Sandstorm's eyes widened and Waterkit saw a bead of sweat drip down her muzzle; Magmapulse noticed. "Well, I'm bringing her back, whether you like it or not. She is perfectly able to become the Clan leader of ThunderClan, even if she kinda is an old lady."

'An old lady beautiful?' Waterkit thought blankly.

Her blue-grey fur swished as her deep blue eyes focused on Echokit and Flamekit who had appeared without her noticing. The intense moment swept past the four kits, and Flamekit made his gamble. "I vote we go after Magmapulse."

"Why?" Spiritkit hissed.

Flamekit's eyes flashed in the sunlight. "We can become stronger, train ourselves, find out what really rogues come across, spy on other cats, learn his weaknesses and offensives, and hundreds of other possibilities."

Everyone looked at Echokit to say something, and he gulped. Though, not in fear, it was in deep thoughts. "I vote we go. We can become hero's!"

Spiritkit's light green eyes analyzed the situation, something the others could only dream to see, before her muzzle curled into a grin.

'What is she going to say?' Waterkit thought.

"I vote yes then."

Waterkit blinked up at all the stares from her comrades and a mischievous smile made her way to her face. "Mhm! Let's go, Team.."

The other kits laughed, their voices light and carefree, before they became serious.

"Team Secret?" Spiritkit suggested.

The other three nodded, their eyes gleaming, and Waterkit practically leapt into the air. "Let's do this!"


	15. Chapter 14

Tuesday 9th April 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

Shimmerstar: yaaa but are you okay with her being a few moons older than hawkfrost? O.O or is she o.o.. I ain't decided yet LOL =D but deffs ;) but hawkfrost will be Hawkpaw at the moment, right? Or shit have I forgotten as usual.. Sigh. W8.. Let me check the midnight book coz it's set just before then :D

Oh he is a warrior! That won't be a problem then because shimmermist gained her title as a famous warrior along with Magmapulse and Deviltongue around a dangerous path or .. What's it called goddammit ... ... ... ... ... ... ... THE DARKEST... FUCK :P jks, the darkest hour :D

Maddogjean1: shutup (jks)I'm doin it I'm doin it :p I only have two eyes and like 15 hours of sleep I'm proper tired, Flamekit's power has been shown! Whoo! He's proper cool gall xD Echokit Is just a wimp atm :o but u cud notice he's gradually getting more confident -flashes grin- xD

Ik I hate sandstorm :o

Wolf that howls at eclipse: yeaaa they proper cool gall :P and adorabl -flies away to do some writing and comes back with writers block 2 hours later :o-

Kwler than you: stop pming me (HOW CAN GUESTS PM D: THEY CAN'T !) And review ffs. It's honestly nice to know that you hate me that I'm a bitch tat you know I buy u shit that u don't pay back.. I still can't guess who you are.. -rubs back of head sheepishly- well this sank for you from me bitchface

ƒℓу ℓιкє α вυттєяƒℓу ѕтιηg ℓιкє α вєє вσιι υя вιт¢ӈ єηт gσт ησтӈιηg ση мє

3 that's right slut go have sex now :)

Blabbing & Questions corner:

Anyway, Magmapulse - if you didn't guess - has the hots for shimmermist but she don't like him :) so he's taken to perving instead LOL xD :( he's super cool as well :'(

Maybe I could do side stories for the characters like with Moontail? No? I didn't complete Moontail's story but all the stories should be revealed when Silverpaw has her kit fuck fuck fuck I can't backspace shit DON'T READ AFTER SILVERPAW ! :'( FUCKKKKKKKKKING BACKSPACE JUMP OFF A CLIFF :O

CHAPTER 14

Silverpaw sighed. She was fucking bored, she hadn't seen Icepaw in two moons, she went and saw who was going on the journey two moons ago. Frustration poured in her veins, and she felt the air become chilly with her sudden daydreams of sadism.

"Leafpaw.." She moaned to her friend.

"What is it?" Leafpaw asked, her amber eyes glinting with the slightest bit of worry.

Silverpaw was bored. "I'm fucking bored. We have no mentor. Should we drop in on SkyClan?"

Leafpaw's amber gaze found hers. "Why don't you refer to them as JadeClan members?" She asked daintily.

"I told you." Silverpaw chimed, her dark forest green eyes closing with a sudden weight. "Jadepaw and Jasminepaw do not belong in StarClan. That's what I believe. I believe they're just using us."

"Like Icepaw, Tigerstar and Leafblossom?" Leafpaw shot, her eyes catching Silverpaw's.

The silver she-cat guiltily looked down at her paws, to where the brown had completely disappeared. 'Are my eyes next?' She wondered.

"Well, I'm going to JadeClan then." Leafpaw smiled, using her supersonic speed to probably get their instantly, only leaving tufts of dust spiraling over the apprentices, making them cough.

Like hell would that stop her.

Silverpaw got up from her nest, out of the den and her gaze flickered around the camp until she came face to face with that stupid flower supposedly names after a lotus. You should know who she's talking about.

"Hey SilverPA-" the golden eyed she cat was cut off as Silverpaw sped off to where she saw a visible hole in the protective walls in ThunderClan.

Mentally she made a calculation.

If Leafpaw was that fast, anything she goes into would .. Disappear maybe. And she wouldn't feel pain as she is going at the speed of light.

Silverpaw smiled.

"Silverpaw!" Wailed a voice she knew all too well.

The pretty silver she-cat known as Wolfpaw panted and Silverpaw gazed softly up at Wolfpaw. She had finally began to catch up in size and was nearly on par with Wolfpaw who was the biggest apprentice in the den. (even though she was the newest)

"Hey Wolfpaw!" Silverpaw smiled, her dark green eyes waving like leaves in the breeze.

"We totally have to go to this gambling place!" Wolfpaw huffed.

"Is that all you were wailing at me for?" Silverpaw gently teased, provoking the larger she-cat who pinned her, her sky blue eyes grinning with mischief.

"I give, I give." Silverpaw yawned, her pearly white teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Let's go hunting!" Wolfpaw suggested.

"Wait, Wolfpaw, calm the f*ck down and have some catnip; didn't you just say about gambling? Tell me, I totally wanna win sh*t. ('I had told her that' Silverpaw thought proudly.) Too tired to hunt, been hunting all day.. And I forgot the other stuff." Silverpaw sighed dramatically, and watched in amusement as Wolfpaw hissed, reeling in half anger half happiness.

"Oh that's it! Them kits been acting suspicious ain't they?" Silverpaw asked, too lazy to talk politely and she felt her voice slop and drop with laziness.

"Naa. Don't think so anyways." Wolfpaw yawned, her precious blue gems for eyes giggling.

"Oh." Silverpaw yawned. Normally she would have analyzed the situation through and through but she honestly couldn't be bothered.

It had been two moons since the deputy had died, the Clan leader had died and the former medicine cat had died.

Spiritkit and Waterkit were aiming to be Medicine Cat apprentice but Silverpaw could see Waterkit gaze longingly at the toms of the Clan and she knew even though she was just an apprentice of the former ThunderClan leader she knew that Waterkit was meant to be a warrior.

"Silverpaw." Wolfpaw's cheerful tone turned serious, and her green eyes flashed to sky blue.

"Hn?" Silverpaw asked, randomly waving her tail.

"Moontail talked to me.." Wolfpaw muttered in confusion and Silverpaw purred.

"You can tell me anything ya know. It's your call." She grinned, cutely winking.

Yes. Cutely. Her once tom-ish fluffy fur had started to grow elegant, she had matured a lot. Wolfpaw was a new apprentice and she had matured as a kit. That was a complete let down to Silverpaw, whom considered maturing for she-cats looking beautiful and girly and in their prime and toms just being.. Well.. You know.

Wolfpaw looked down, before looking towards the sky where droplets full of water rained down them.

They didn't notice the others going in to the dens, dragging their already soaked pelts. They didn't notice they were the only ones left out in the clearing. The only two (or three if you count Leafpaw and maybe the kits..) Who weren't muttering and turning into ugly old hags because their leader and deputy had died on them. Not to forget Cinderpelt but she was going to die anyway.

Wolfpaw's tongue swiped a raindrop and she swallowed it. "Yum! I dare you to taste it!"

Silverpaw sighed, before remembering the journey, and a glint of regret radiated in them just for a second, before she playfully swiped her tongue out and a fat drop of water dropped onto it. It chilled her warm pink tongue and she instantly put it back in and swallowed before gagging. "You b*tch, this is salty!"

Wolfpaw's airy laugh filled the clearing. "Shutup or you'll turn into a grouchy elder in a moon!"

Silverpaw froze and dramatically 'died'.

Wolfpaw playfully weeped. "Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Silverpaw is dead.." She sung crazily, and Silverpaw cracked with laughter.

The depressing rain was heaven and the heavy atmosphere was fresh meat, Silverpaw devoured it, she wanted the feel of the satisfaction after the successful kill.

She sighed, why had she got so much bad luck? She was betrayed by Darkpaw, outcasted as a kit and hated by lots. At least she had real friends of the younger generation. This moment in time, she had no idea whether to trust Leafpaw or not.

The pictures of Pearlpaw's betrayal rangout through her head.

But why would she do it?

The original three had been severed, they had once done everything, but ever since JadeClan they were drawing away.

'JadeClan must be evil!' Silverpaw thought. 'Everything Pearlpaw had done before had been right but after that-'

A fizzed image of brown raced around the camp, amber eyes panicking.

"RIVERCLAN! RIVERCLAN IS ATTACKING!" She yelped.


	16. Chapter 15

21 April 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

Shimmermist: I suppose so, but she'll immediately become leader because Magmapulse don't wanna be leader lolol plus he's needed for the kits :D Plus is it okay if she has like a power I decided like cool powers for the legendary warriors.. Eto.. lol all I can think of right now is like healing and super strength xD that'd be quite cool y'all and she hid the healing ability -thumbs up- Lolol: but I think the super strength will be a definite.

Maddogjean1: -sheepishly rubs back of head- dunno who will die D: I'm just going with the flow man. I need to add in emotions of the Clan cause it seems like they don't care (well they don't in this au but idc they need emotion fgs they lost their leader, deputy and medicine cat -.-)

Wolf that howls at eclipse: Eto.. That's a hard one, but it's not Silverpaw lolol I think it accs might be Wolfpaw (because it may seem like I'm making her mary sue to fucking unappreciate people who do not know the meaning of reading -.-" Not you lol :DD) She's got a reason for all em cool powers :D

NinjaWarriorFan: F*CK YES ! :D THANKYOU SO F*CKING MUCH I REALLY NEEDED AN OC FOR THAT !:*

Now, just choose your power :) I will do all the writing all u need to do is come up with a power (ANYTHING BUT FIRE AND BREATHING UNDERWATER AND THE GIFTS I'VE ALREADY USED) and yeah ^-^ I have run dry of ideas for powers coz I had to think of one for aurorapaw, firepaw, leoniepaw, Silverpaw, birchpaw ,Deviltongue and Magmapulse! :oooooo

Blabbing & Questions corner:

Omg I got dared to watch the whole of pokèmon I'm soooo tired (=|

I swear: I will: TRY AND MAKE THIS INTO AN AMV...

I just need someone to tell me how the fuck do I make one, is it how I guessed: :O you have to do one image, and another image, and another image. . .

I can do that! I'm quite good at drawing ... But... I'm shit on a pc :( so, please, please, someone help me :'(... Or I'll have to break that promise I'made 33333 oh shit I'll need voice actors won't I? :((((((((((((((((((

Okay, I'll make all of the AMV's that the songs I posted «3

*Please tell me if my quality is going down; I went back to school Tuesday.. :o mr oseborne and mr hinchliffe and miss beeney and miss adams and everyone I hate «/3

Ohmigod I hate it when some people come up to me and say who do you have a crush on and I'm like I'm not interested in love. . . I don't have a crush on anyone, because to me fangirling or loving someone is a waste of time for me no seriously, I get a boyfriend, and then I get bored :/ bitches be like player for that I'm like bitch please.

(:

VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!

SHIT. I FORGOT WHAT I WANTED US TO VOTE FOR!

I have some though (:

1)Should Silverpaw be leader or not :/ I'm not really interested in having her leader :/ But! It's up to you guys coz I'm nice like that 333333

2)Should I make like AMV of StarClan's secret

3) Should I get a beta? Lol I beta a book already but it's hard for your own books ~:-) (Check him out! He's totally awesome! DeadlyWolf and his story Early Team!

s/4044450/1/Early-Team)

4) (I REMEMBERED YAY) Should I make side stories and use them for nursery stories like Moontail's? Or, should I actually make side stories and post them on different bits of , OR should I make them special chapters?

PLEASE VOTE 3

CHAPTER 15

Silverpaw gulped, Wolfpaw froze.

Magmapulse shot out of the den and into the clearing, his black eyes open in panic. "Who will take lead?"

"You have to" purred a familiar sandy she-bitch.

Magmapulse shuddered and backed away from his apprentices mate. Yes, he had amazing looks and every she-cat loved him. (apart from Shimmermist of course, but she was one of the apprentices who used to work with him)

"Well, even as much as I don't want to, I'll act as your god damn leader, how about that then" Magmapulse sighed, an eyebrow twitching.

"Yes!" Squealed Sandstorm. "Well, hurry up and save us all!"

Magmapulse flicked his ears irritabley "Shut up, she-cat." He muttered.

The huge white tom flexed his shoulders, and the red marks under his black eyes seemed to glow and grow, spreading across his body. Sandstorm watched in awe.

Magmapulse's black eyes turned orange, and the eyelids turned the same crimson. "Blood Transformation." He whispered, but Wolfpaw's suddenly sharp ears picked up the noise.

Magmapulse turned. "Up!" He commanded, and nodded in satisfaction as the ThunderClan cats began to drag themselves out of their dens. "We will assign you into groups of three, some will attack head-on, some will join a second wave, and the rest will defend the camp."

"Yes, Sire!" The cat acting as Magmapulse's 'deputy', Dustpelt nodded.

Magmapulse's eyes scanned the camp. "Leafpaw, Goldpaw and Houndpaw?" He asked.

Silverpaw snapped. "It's SILVERpaw you idiot! Look at the fur, and 'Houndpaw' is Wolfpaw."

Magmapulse chuckled sheepishly. "E-eheh. Well anyway, Leafpaw, Silverpaw, and Wolfpaw is Platoon 1, Sweetbriar, Lotusfeather and Sandstorm are Platoon 2. Platoon 3 is Sorrelpaw, Squirrelpaw and Ashfur. Overall, it is led by me, in your own teams, the senior is the captain. Got it? The other party has one platoon the size two platoon's, Brambleclaw will be the leader of it. Brambleclaw (obviously) Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Brightheart and Shrewpaw. Everyone else is surrounding the camp in ultimate defense formation A. Dismissed!"

At the word dismissed, the chosen cats leapt away. 'Hi.' A voice entered Silverpaw's mind.

'Hey Bluestar, you ain't been talking to me in ages!' Silverpaw whined.

'Yeah that's 'cause... Um.. I had to go to a sort of guardian meeting. Discussing Pearlpaw. Also, Wolfpaw has been assigned Firestar as her guardian.' Bluestar informed.

'Taah for the intel.' Silverpaw smirked, as she bounded out of the ravine, Magmapulse at the front while Silverpaw, Wolfpaw and Leafpaw dragged behind, not going to ask why on hell the cat Pearlpaw murdered is her guardian..

"Hey, Wolfpaw, tell us what Moontail said, we won't grass or nank!" Silverpaw softly hissed. "You can trust us too."

Wolfpaw's sky blue eyes met Silverpaw's dark green ones. "I don't know how to say this but I'll just tell you everything, so yeah I was walkin' up to Moontail and she said she sensed my 'Magical Power' an-"

Wolfpaw was cut off by Magmapulse's sharp yowl, and Silverpaw realized they were already in Sunningrocks.

"Wow.." Silverpaw murmured, her silver pelt picking up in the breeze, and her green eyes glittering with worry as they traced over the shapes of RiverClan warriors. Her eyes caught Littlepaw who stared at Silverpaw in surprise and sadness.

"Where is Firestar?" Leopardstar asked immediately in disappointment, swinging her golden head round and round.

"He is not here, Leopardfoot. Where is Crookedstar?" Magmapulse asked.

Leopardstar's eyes glinted. "IT'S LEOPARDSTAR NOW YOU IDIOT!" She roared. "For goodness sakes, he died ages ago, I guess it's only because we never saw ThunderClan in the war and everything. Well anyways, Sunningrocks is ours!"

Magmapulse narrowed his eyes, and shook his head round, the red delicate details glowing brighter. "This is ThunderClan territory, Leopardstar! You'll never have it! ThunderClan, attack, now!"

Wolfpaw gazed at Silverpaw. "Crap, what do I do I haven't been trained this long!" She wailed.

Silverpaw smiled. "C'mon already darling (dragging out the 'a') just trust your instinct!"

Wolfpaw gazed into Silverpaw's friendly eyes and nodded, a new wave of emotions washing over her eyes. "Let's go!"

ThunderClan charged, and Wolfpaw and Leafpaw were lost in the swarm of fighting cats, she raced around as she saw faintly Magmapulse crash into Leopardstar, before whirling face to face with Littlepaw.

The apprentices stared each other down.

"U-Um, I d-dont really wanna do this." Littlepaw stammered.

Silverpaw winked. "Just think of it as training!"

Littlepaw gazed up at the smiling silver she-cat, and gave an adorable smile of her own. "Mhm!"

The two cats flew apart from each other, before circling. The red she-cat launched at Silverpaw. She let out a yowl, her fangs as sharp as badgers claws.

Silverpaw unsheathed her claws and also launched, before twisting and going to rake her claws under Littlepaw's belly..

Bang.

"What the f*ck was that?!" Silverpaw hissed at the small she-cat who pinned her. Littlepaw shyly smiled.

"I-It's my power." She stammered.

The silver she-cat closed her eyes in uncertainty, before feeling the magical power flow through her body.

'Go,' Silverpaw commanded, and ice shot out of her, freezing herself into a cocoon, dragging Littlepaw in as well, as she desperately struggled.

"Go!" Littlepaw shouted. Bang. Bang. Bang.

Lightning sparked from the sky above and rained down into Littlepaw who tilted her head back and closed her eyes, she looked like a Clan leader.

Silverpaw growled and took this chance to jump away and was about to bring the rest of her magical power into the centre of her and make something big when..

"GARGGHHH!" The scream silenced all the fighting to where two cats were writhing.

Magmapulse stopped fighting with Leopardstar and his eyes widened. "Oh my StarClan.. What on good earth is happening?!" He howled, stopping all other little scuffles that were happening.

Silverpaw stared at Leopardstar's shocked face and turned, her eyes wide with fear, and she stared at the two forms in disgust.

Sandstorm. And.. Hazelfur? If she remembered correctly, that is.

"Hazelfur!" Cherrypaw screamed, running over to the tom, sobs racking her throat.

Hazelfur wheezed and gazed at Cherrypaw. "Get away.. From me.. I used.. Too much.. Magical.. Power.."

"Magical Power?" Leopardstar inquired curiously, but she was quickly silenced as she gazed at the ThunderClan and RiverClan cats.

"What is your gift?!" Cherrypaw asked, desperation stinging in her voice.

"Explosion." Hazelfur crushingly replied almost silently. "I fear that JadeClan is evil. I felt I was dying the moment I joined. Cherrypaw, leave this Clan!"

'JadeClan? I guess I'm the only one who heard other than Cherrypaw... What does he mean? Magical Power? Like Silverpaw's.. I think? Did I see her? I can't remember..' Wolfpaw thought.

"No! You will not die!" Cherrypaw hissed, her body bathing in golden light. "I summon you-"

BANG BANG BANGGGGGGGGGGG

A huge explosion rang out, and Sandstorm (damn her) nimbly jumped out of the way just in time.

"What was that?" Wolfpaw gasped as Leafpaw barreled on top of her.

"Shutup girl! Fucking run!" Leafpaw barked, grabbing cats and disappearing at the speed of light, before grabbing a shape Wolfpaw was certain was the limp shape of Silverpaw, before she was back again. Leafpaw grabbed her throat, and just as the explosion reached them, everything blurred and Wolfpaw felt her stomach give way.

"Sandstorm!" A voice gasped, grappling the sandy she-cat.

"I'm fine." She growled, shaking the help of the random admirer of.

Pain shot through her joints, but she shook them off, and confidently padded out of the den.

Silverpaw sighed as she stared at the cats in couples and it reminded her of Darkpaw so much she just wanted to kill him.

"ARGH!" A high pitched scream yelled and Silverpaw bounced over to where she heard it.

She jumped between some little bushes and sighed as she saw Wolfpaw curled up on the floor in a little ball.

"Help." Wolfpaw croaked. Silverpaw froze as she saw the crack running down her ear, a scar.

Flashback:

Silverpaw faintly saw the image of a crack running down Cherrypaw's and Hazelfur's face as she was taken away by Leafpaw. It was a scar that was growing at the second.

Flashback end:

"OMSC!" Silverpaw screamed. Her thoughts went to the only cat senior to her which she could trust. (And Leafpaw.)

"Leafpaw! Moontail!" Silverpaw yelped, she jumped back out of the bushes and mentally killed herself. Moontail should be with the kits and Leafpaw will be .. Somewhere. She groaned. Where could Leafpaw be? She quickly checked the apprentices den but sighed as she noticed only Squirrelpaw dozing in there.

"Silverpaw." A crushingly familiar voice called.

"F*ck off Lotusfeather." Silverpaw seethed, her eyes angry and stressed.

"No!" Lotusfeather shouted.

Silverpaw turned around and glared at her. "Ice Dragon!" She yelled. The words were put into her mouth instantly and it felt so damn natural.

A dragon of ice launched up from the ground, and Silverpaw leapt onto it, grappling on the smooth surface, ignoring the other cat's stares, and launching her way onto the top.

"You seriously did not do that. In front of the Clan?!" Lotusfeather asked, her eyes wide.

"No." Silverpaw sarcastically replied.

She closed her eyes and imagined herself as the dragon. She imagined herself flying to Leafpaw.

"Go, Ice Dragon!" She yelled, and surprisingly the ice dragon unwrapped itself, flew up into the air, and shot. Yes, Silverpaw nearly fell off.

"Garg!" She screamed, tumbling off.

She looked down and gulped. She had gone right across the territory's. She was in proper sh*t.

And then she was falling, the dragon's tail taunting her. She screamed in fright, she was over 100 mousetails in the air, she swore on it. Snagging one claw in the air in last resort desperation, she latched on.

Until she felt a breeze, that is.

"Let go of that f*cking ice thingy!" Leafpaw hissed in her ear.

"Okay.." Silverpaw murmured. She did. And then, she was falling.

"GARGGG!" Silverpaw hissed, her eyes wide.

And then, she was in Sunningrocks.

"What is wrong with you?" Leafpaw shouted.

Silverpaw bit her lip and looked down. "I .. I don't know. Just that I think Wolfpaw has a gift. I- This is hard to say, but I saw you in the future with an apprentice called Aurorapaw. You were teaching her that inside our bodies there was a thing called Magical Power."

"And?" Leafpaw yawned.

Silverpaw blinked. And blinked again. Before sweatdropping. "Wel.. Hazelfur and Cherrypaw died y'know? They had a crack running down their face, it looked like they were decaying at the second."

Leafpaw's amber eyes flashed for a second. "Go on.."

"Wolfpaw has it!" Silverpaw gasped.

"Sh*t!" Leafpaw hissed. "Kusaw. Shimet.. Kusit.."

".. What does that mean?" Silverpaw asked, cocking her head to one side to which Leafpaw answered, "It's a different language. I learnt it of some kittypet's so I was like they sound cool so I took them for my own."

"Oh." Silverpaw said.

"Well anyway, we need to get Moontail." Leafpaw nodded.

"Why?" Silverpaw asked.

"Because she knows loads about this sort of shit. Now tell me where Wolfpaw was and I'll get you there so quick it'll be like teleportation." Leafpaw snapped.

Silverpaw cringed, but described the bushy area as good as she could and felt her scruff be picked up by Leafpaw when.

Poof.

Honestly, poof.

Not joking. She was that fast.

A second of Wolfpaw moaning in agony, and Leafpaw had somehow got her by the scruff as well and appeared in front of Moontail.

"What is it, Silverpaw, Leafpaw and Wol- Wolfpaw! Sh*t! Leave her with me! Do not tell anyone about this!" Moontail hissed.

"Um.. Okay." Silverpaw blinked.

"Shit!" Leafpaw hissed as soon as they left the nursery.

"What's up?" Silverpaw asked, her eyes boring into Leafpaw's.

"We go on the journey tonight!" She hissed.

That instantly triggered one memory (that night at 'JadeClan' and then the Dark Forest..)

Silverpaw looked down, but she really did have to do it, if not for JadeClan, then for ThunderClan. The silver she-cat looked up, her suddenly light green eyes flashing, and she felt the glamour leave her (apart from the eyes but they were light at the moment anyway) and she looked up into Leafpaw's pale amber eyes. "Mhn! Let's go!"

"Right!" Leafpaw cheered.

'Stay there Wolfpaw, Moontail will help you. I completely predict it.' Silverpaw thought, and she walked closer to the one she had known all her life.

The two cats walked closer until their pelts brushed and they walked past the lush trees of ThunderClan, their paths directed to Fourtrees.


	17. Chapter 16

Thurs 25th (me tinks?)April 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

U no who I am: please fuck off I'm bored of you. Ik ur a guy fgs and plus sayin that u used to be my best friend boitch please. Little bastard go (innocent people turn away) shove ur dick up ur anal, then I'll rip ur balls of, shove it down ur throat. Then I'll gouge your eyes out and cut off your tongue. I'll play nurse and rip out a kidney and your.. (What's it called... Eto... Back!) Appendix while your in a freezer. I'll tie you up with plastic ropes and grab a knife and cut you and cut you, and rip out your spine and strangle you with it. Understand? Good.

Oh, I started my (you-know-what) and I have enough hormones so I cannot be held responsible.

Mewmewlight: Hai! (Last time I accidently forgot to update on sunday -_- I hope I don't do It again :) )

Maddogjean1: yes, I hate that bitch (sorry sandstorm fans *waves Spottedleaf flag*) yesssssss the journey. I was gonna have it like in midnight but, honestly, I came up with totally awesome idea!

NinjaWarriorFan: Sure ^-^

Wolf that howls at eclipse: you'd never realize how much I try to not do action xD but otherwise it'd be boring (=|

Blabbing & Questions corner:

Guys, I must thank you for the support when I write shitty chapters , and I'll do the side stories as requested as nursery stories ^-^ yes, I've decided, Silverpaw will not be leader (: Okay.

Oh yeah I changed Flamepaw's name cause it is kinda girly xD and I want him to be fully male so his new name will be.. Um.. ... Foxkit maybe xD .. Oh shit I already have somebody called Foxkit okay he'll be called sunpaw... Maybe? XD or maybe ... IDEA IDEA :D :D

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK :'(

Okay, I need to tell y'all sank (did I tell ya dis before or not :o?! XD)

I'm naturally only good at one shots. And I've failed at all other stories, so this is my first attempt at a chaptered story. The quality and texture is absolute sh*t I know, but it's really hard for me to write because I get writers block really easily and plus I'm having emotional times due to a thing that only women know about really -_- FUQQQQQQQ WHY DIDZ I HAVE TO START :'(

I lost my homework ffs.. Well I didn't, it was because, mum had decided to clean my room when I was at school (damn her) and the next thing, I had no homework and mum said "OH I UNNO WHERE I PUT UR HW" I was like omg ffs spaz attack alert...

I spent 3 hours perfecting it as well :( now I'm going to fail in dt xD it's the only subject I'm not failing in (=|...

1) Cba to turn up to lessons

2) Too busy typing up ideas

3) Too busy sleeping

4) Forgot to go to school :)

5) Hates all people in my class

6) .. Ano.. What was I gonna say?

XD

ANYWAY !

VOTES:

1)SHOULD SILVERPAW BE LEADER.

No.

I literally had maybe for all of ist and I decided, no. She's too boring to be a leader (she's always angry and everything lol) boring little cat.

2) SHOULD I MAKE STARCLAN'S SECRET INTO AMV

Yes! I'm gonna do it! But I need someone to teach me and what programs so I'll go to my good ol' trusty friend.. The internet ;) So basically.. I just draw loads of shit on the internet and so like say I drew a wolf and it's tail up and I then had to draw it like midway with lines on it before down and then repeat? Lol I had an app on my dsi that's what I had to do to make an amv, I honestly have no f*cking clue because ... I'm shit at pc's all I can do is hack on da phone and dat xD

3) What was it again..? Wait let me go check... Oh ya, should I get a beta (cba to do capitals (=|)

It seems that people think nope so.. XD I don't even go over my story :O that's out of order xD I just have an auto correct on my phone that isn't gay and when u write fucking it doesn't go.. Like.. Ducking? XD

4) Side story thingy

Side stories, in nursery (: can't waitt! :*

CHAPTER 16

With Silverpaw (at long f*cking last)

The silver she-cat slinked through the bushes, her thoughts on the possibly terminal she-cat.

"C'mon, lazy pokes!" Leafpaw called, her eyes giggling.

"..Right!" Silverpaw managed to say.

How was the kits? Would they think she betrayed them? The thoughts practically killed her.

Their apprentice ceremonies would have been done about a moon ago, but the problem of not having a leader..

"Come out of dreamland already, Silverpaw." Leafpaw whined, bouncing ahead of the she-cat. Before collapsing.

"Shit!" Leafpaw muttered, and tried to get up, but the nerves in her body would not respond.

Silverpaw rushed over. "At times like this we need Gingerpaw." She muttered.

The tempting thought hit her mind, and she knew she couldn't refuse. She needed the knowledge, what was wrong with Leafpaw?

Silverpaw protectively layed over her other best friend. 'Ya better start workin' again, ya hear me?' She thought.

She closed her eyes and thought of the mutated dead forest. The noises of silence. The scent of death. The taste of hopelessness and fear.

The picture swarmed around her, becoming real, connecting to her soul.

She felt her life shimmer and her pelt began to lightly glow, and she thanked StarClan for being alive.

She appeared. The brilliant blue glow vanished, and she swung her muzzle around. Nothing rushed through her fur and her head twisted to look at the sky, black and all.

The she-cat felt herself call Teacher.

A soft wind picked up behind her, and Silverpaw turned around, bristling, and her eyes scanned the trees in front of her, before she gasped as she saw leaves twist and turn. Wind.

She scented the air and the smell of blossoms entered her nose.

"Silverpaw." A cool, female voice greeted.

"Leafblossom." Silverpaw replied, not in the mood for anything, really.

"What do you seek from me, Silver?' Leafblossom asked, and the painful memory of the pool burned her mind.

"My name is not Silver. I am a Thund- JadeClan apprentice." Silverpaw told her coldly.

"Right. Well, let's get onto business." Leafblossom told Silverpaw.

"What is wrong with Leafpaw?" Silverpaw asked. She was about to ask about Wolfpaw, but she remembered Moontail taking after her.

'Wolfpaw, stay alive! If you don't I swear down I'll kill you!' Silverpaw tried to playfully threaten through her mind.

Leafblossom paused, before moving north, away from Silverpaw, turned and flicked her tail for Silverpaw to follow.

Silverpaw hesitantly followed the she-cat who smelled like blossoms.

A sharp wind hit the air, and Silverpaw lost sight of herself.

"What is it now, Leafblossom." A cold, heartless voice snapped.

"Hn."

Silverpaw's vision cleared. "H-How did you do that?!" She stuttered.

Leafblossom smirked. "It's my gift." She boasted.

"Hn." Icepaw said.

Silverpaw's mind raced. 'Leafblossom could.. Teleport?'

But her thoughts went back to Leafpaw. "Tell me, Leafblossom."

"We shall talk while we walk." Leafblossom told Silverpaw.

Ferns rustled, and any signs of movement stopped. Heavy footsteps rained on the dry, cracked earth, though you could also hear the occasional sweltch of mud.

"Leafblossom. Tigerstar. Icepaw." A deep voice boomed. "Are we going yet?"

"Snakestorm." Tigerstar's arrogant voice actually turned respectful.

Silverpaw looked around, her green eyes flailing, and they fell on a cat. He had long white fur, and clear, slitted yellow eyes. He had a long scar down his flank.

"Who are you?" Silverpaw asked boldly.

Snakestorm hissed. "Foolish kit!"

Silverpaw snarled, her eyes burning. "I am an apprentice, near my warrior naming ceremony!"

Snakestorm sadistically smiled. "But your not going to be their for your ceremony, are you?"

Silverpaw's paws shuffled, and she looked down before she looked up. "Bastard! All I asked was who the f*ck you are!"

Snakestorm bit back a retort. "Calm down." His tongue fell over his lips in a disgusting manner.

Silverpaw did just that, and let down her guard, only for a second, but it was in that second that a snake formed out of Snakestorm's claw and gradually got bigger.

It had a long disturbing yellow tongue, and had dark green scales.

Silverpaw let out a shriek and automatically sent up a shield made of ice.

The snake rammed into it, smashing it and wrapping itself around her neck and lifted her high into the air.

Silverpaw gazed in disbelief down at Snakestorm. "What the hell are you, creep?!" She practically screamed.

"I'm Deviltongue's father and mentor."


	18. Chapter 17 Ƹ Ӝ Ʒ

1st May 2013

She captures her reflection

Then she throws the mirror to the floor

Her image is distorted screamin' is it worth it anymore?

(Nooo) are you scared of the things that they might put you through?

Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

Shimmerstar: Um.. I don't have one yet LOL. I made my first amv when I was like five or something I don't know and then I forgot to video it and post it onto youtube and I didn't realize I didn't have an account aghhh. The anguish. And then I actually forgot how to do it.

Yerr I'll be making it into an amv, I was gonna make it into an like normal animation but I'd need voice actors and I have no idea how to apply that so it's better to just have the words at the bottom of the screen.

And I'm thinking of a theme tune as well like in Konoha high school now that's just amazing!

Wolf that howls at eclipse: Yerrr :) lol finally this story is moving forward :D

Maddogjean1: ikr :/ it gives me images of how evil he is :O soon will be out of this boring dream (y)

Blabbing & Questions corner:

Need to remember how to make an amv, so I'll most probably do actual anime ones at first (after I create my youtube account xD)

Then work up, maybe I'll do it after this book is over, and I'm accs never really on pc so please be patient I write and publish this all on my phone xx

Actually have done like the ending woooo (at the end everyone is a warrior yay!)

Hope this chapter is enough for all the fucking fillers :D (like in Naruto they are fucking boring!)

CHAPTER 17

Cruel eyes. The simple dark forest green gems stared back evenly.

Struggle.

Whimper.

Evil, dark cackle.

"Let me go." Silverpaw commanded, her paws going up to her neck in desperation.

"Learn some respect, Silverpaw!" Leafblossom hissed at the same time as Icepaw let out a hostile snarl.

"Now, now, Silverpaw, listen to your elders." Snakestorm taunted.

Silverpaw struggled against the snakes binding her.

A shimmering glow appeared behind her.

"What is that?" Snakestorm asked in astonishment.

"Me." Bluestar whispered, before lunching towards Snakestorm.

The snakes loosened.

"Hargh!" Silverpaw shouted letting out her remaining traces of magical power. The light blue-grey consumed her and enveloped her, making her shine a bit more dimly than her Guardian.

"Go!" The blue waves obeyed the masters command and flew forward to hit Snakestorm.

"Never touch me again." The cold glare that Silverpaw gave him, blocked any way he cou look into her soul.

Snakestorm hissed slowly towards the form of a small warrior.

"You acted like a true warrior." A voice praised.

"Thankyou, Bluestar!" Silverpaw smiled towards the slightly blue-furred she-cat.

"Anyway, this time I won't be able to see you for around two moons, but by then you should be a warrior, yes?" Bluestar asked, her light blue eyes blinking at Silverpaw.

Silverpaw sheepishly looked down. "Journey remember.. Hey, since your a StarClan warrior, can't you tell me something?"

"Sorry, even though I am your guardian, I can not tell you StarClan's secret." Bluestar replied, looking towards the floor.

"StarClan's.. Secret?" Silverpaw asked, feeling the words on her soft, lithe pink tongue.

"Yes." Bluestar nodded.

'I swear, I will find out that secret!' Silverpaw vowed.

"Now, I must go. This might hurt, but once you reach the stage that you are at a warrior nearly, a mark is made on your pelt. A example is Moontail, but she got hers when she was an apprentice as she was special." Bluestar explained. "Now.. Prepare yourself!"

Silverpaw's thoughts took a wander and her eyes latched onto a thought version of Moontail. Her eyes moved to the moon shaped mark on her chest.

The thought was released with a puff of pain.

"ARGHH!" She shrieked, collapsing on the ground.

The cats around her watched in amusement.

"Do something, Icepaw, Tigerstar, Leafblossom!" Silverpaw wailed.

The pain burned her. It had tingled a little at first but it had been blocked then. The burning fire purified, spitting out all traces of pleasure and changing it to pain.

Nobody moved. Silverpaw closed her eyes, she felt it. She was dying.

'Don't give up!' Bluestar's voice shouted, but the sounds were unheard.

Silverpaw's eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped over.

'No!'

Weakly, Silverpaw tried to listen to the voice in her mind.

The pain was collapsing on her. The black waves falling on her mind. The laughter of Snakestorm. The agonizing spinning world.

Silverpaw stood up weakly, letting out a sparkle of ice.

"You idiot!" Leafblossom crowed. "Magical power runs out and when it runs out, you begin to lose consciousness!"

Silverpaw's eyes widened. 'Baka!' She scolded herself as she saw Snakestorm rush forwards with Tigerstar and Leafblossom either side of him. She didn't note where Icepaw had gone. 'Why did I trust them..'

As she began to fall, she saw a zoom of light, and light blue flames.

"Get the fuck off her!/Leave her alone you dirty mongeral!" Brave voices snapped.

"Oh, we meet again." Tigerstar's amused voice filled the air, mocking one of the cats in front of Silverpaw. "But I don't know you."

"It's Silverpaw's friend." Icepaw's voice cooly filled the air.

She knew two fully eligible cats who would do that.

The ones that had been there for her, the only ones who had also found this place.

Leafpaw and Wolfpaw.

She forced herself to open her eyes and confirm it was them. It was. The brave she-cats stood in front of her in perfect sync.

"Let's go, girly!" Leafpaw shouted.

"Right!" Wolfpaw nodded, her eyes full of determination and future wisdom.


	19. Chapter 18

12 May 2013

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors and I never will! It belongs to Erin Hunter! (My fave author all 4 of them put togetha r just amazing xx)

Sexeh review corner:

Shimmerstar: :D Actually the second you placed down your cats, I. Decided u'd be leader cause.. Dunno. Lol.

Sparrowing: sure, but I don't actually know when they'll come in.. XD

Maddogjean1: Silverpaw sucks balls until she does her powers properly :D otheriwse she'd be mary sue and it'd be the end of the world :o

Wolf that howls at eclipse: yeah, I made her a complete weak-ass and after this it will change :D she will still by close to leafy and wolfy but there will be something off about her.

WolfxIce should be starting (insert underline under word starting) soon :D

Blabbing & Questions corner:

I have decided I want comedy in the book :D (finally got a copy of Bluestar's prophecy..) The oakheart and bluefur bit was well short :O

All I've got as a title for thhe sequel is.. Cute Dorks or Diced Apple's or Blood red cherry's. Gay. Beeping. Names!

CHAPTER 18

Silverpaw felt herself fly away, lost in her own mind.

'Where am I?' She asked, her eyes were opening. But her eyes did not open to a dead forest, instead a lit area, where in front of her a she-cat sat.

She was basking in the sunlight. The majestic she-cat caught Silverpaw's eyes.

"S-She's beautiful." She felt herself stammer.

"Come closer, Silver." The she-cat had snapped open light green eyes.

Her silver fur seemed to glow.

"Lucy.. Of the Starry Skies?" Silverpaw felt herself ask aloud.

Lucy laughed. "No, that's my counterparts name. Over here, it's Lucy of the Fallen Angels. She's the angel, and I'm the opposite, I'm the demon."

Silverpaw's eyes lit up with curiosity. "Oh. Why are you seeing me.. M-M-M... Mother?"

The she-cat smiled kindly at her daughter (well sort of) and grinned wolfishly. "You have a face like your fathers."

"..."

Lucy frowned. "Anyway, I am here to tell you what's going to happen. Since your half naturally gifted, you'll have a Clan tattoo."

"Clan tattoo?" Silverpaw echoed, confused.

Lucy sighed. "Basically, your either a full-blooded or a half-blooded or no-blooded. I'm a full-blooded natural gifted, and your a half."

"Why is there not another thing that divides it again into a quarter-blooded?" Silverpaw asked curiously.

".. Nobody knows why but even if your a half and you go and mate with somebody who is a no-blooded, your offspring will be a half blooded." Lucy said after consideration.

"Oh." Silverpaw seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Anyway, the tattoo grows bigger the older you are." Lucy told Silverpaw, and turned around, showing a mark that was stark white and was shaped into a claw connecting to another claw. "Mine will have more claws onto it as I grow older. It grows even if your a spirit, like me."

"What is a tattoo?" Silverpaw asked blankly.

"A tattoo is a mark that you have." Lucy explained with difficulty.

".. What happened to me?" Silverpaw asked, and she suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her neck, and she collapsed, and gazed up at her .. Mother.

Lucy padded over to the she-cat and gently placed her tail over the shoulder, and the pain sparked before fizzing away.

"Your body is still safe, your spiritual body is in the Dark Forest, and your spirit is here." Lucy answered. "You are going to be weak when you wake up. I don't know if you'll make it, a lot of people don't the virus isn't cut out for their bodies."

"Wait!" Silverpaw shouted as a whiteness began to take over her vision. "I still have a question!"

The only words she got was, "Don't go back to the Dark Forest, Silver."

Silverpaw's eyes flew open, and she felt herself gasping with pain, it was sparking back hotter than before.

She arched her back and a strangled meow croaked out of her back before she flopped back down, feeling utterly useless.

It made her feel worse than what she felt with Darkpaw. The anger surged over her and overloaded as she snarled.

(Why did she fall in love so quickly with a fucking WindClan apprentice? For fucks sake!)

"Get away from Silverpaw, Snakeass." Silverpaw felt a hiss hit the air.

"What did you call me?" A hiss slit through the air. Weakness one; pride.

"Snakeass." The voice turned confident.

Silverpaw opened her eyes, everything was so blurry.

"Sshh, Silverpaw." A voice whispered in her ears.

Silverpaw realized she was groaning, and immediately shushed and gazed up at Leafpaw who was gently shaking her.

"The fuck is happening?" Silverpaw groaned out the question.

"Snakestorm. Me and Wolfpaw were just sleeping, though Wolfpaw is still in bad condition, Moontail is treating her, and a mark has come onto her pel- What. The. Fuck. Is. On. Your. Shoulder?!" Leafpaw exclaimed.

Silverpaw craned her neck to see a bright, light blue tattoo that was shaped into a heart. "It's my tattoo. And before you ask, a tattoo is a mark. No time to explain."

Silverpaw got up, feeling the strangeness of power surging through her veins but also weakness swamping it down.

"Leave her alone!" Wolfpaw hissed and Silverpaw plus Leafpaw's attention turned to the angry silver she-cat.

"Why." Snakestorm smirked.

The anger overtook Wolfpaw, and she ignored everything.

'Must. Kill!' The thoughts were her own inner demon, it consumed her.

"HURAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wolfpaw screamed, letting a swarm of magical power let out of her.

Blue flames rose out of her paws, and she stomped down. Cracks flittered through the earth.

"Shit!" Snakestorm screamed. "This is how strong Shimmermist was a kit, granted the cat is using magical power, but if she forces anymore out she could kill us!"

Icepaw nodded, and a second later the blue flames would've made everyone toast. But, he cancelled the dream. Sending them back to god knows where.

Leafpaw stirred. Her bones ached. But then she remembered. "Silverpaw! Get up! Get up!" She shouted to her friend who was squirming in her sleep.

Silverpaw's green eyes shot open and she looked apologetically up to Leafpaw. "Sorry, Leafpaw!"

"Don't worry.." Leafpaw sighed, before sternly looking her in the eyes. "Don't do that again!"

Silverpaw's eyes lowered. "Right.." She mumbled.

But then it hit her. She was too trusting, too weak and most of all too soft.

If she was to get stronger, she'd have to earn it.

She'd only trust Leafpaw and Wolfpaw (which put a weight of her shoulders as she was close to recovering) and that's it. Nobody else. Moontail maybe but she couldn't trust her just get.

Also the kits before their views changed on how they saw cats.

She was going insane at the very thought. She looked around, saw nothing but a worried Leafpaw before closing her eyes.

'I will be strong. I will not give in. I will not trust.' She vowed, steeling her now broken heart with walls that not even she could climb.

She opened her eyes to see the world in a different light. Everything was of no interest to her. Everything was just a light grey with no color.

"Let's go." She said quietly.

Leafpaw's pale and wide eyes widened (if they could that is) and she chewed her lip. "Are you alright Silverpaw?"

Silverpaw turned her head slowly to face Leafpaw. "Just fine." She said curtly, but she smiled anyway.

Leafpaw let out a sigh of relief. "Right, come on we need to go to the gathering place or we will get left behind."

Something still stung Silverpaw's heart that something was terribly wrong. And her thoughts were brought back to her now split mind, she danced through what twolegs would call hallways and lightly made it back outside of her complexion.

'Too soft.' The words echoed in her head.

The she-cat opened her clear green eyes and stared down Honeypaw.

"Honeypaw." Silverpaw sneered, rage was the only thing she could feel at the moment.

It dawned on her like the morning rays. The heavens opened and it started to rain.

A droplet of liquid landed on her nose which she lapped up immidetally.

"Silverpaw." Honeypaw sighed.

"H-Hey, stop it!" Littlepaw shouted.

"Whatever. Let's go, Leafpaw." Silverpaw ordered, her paws moving away from the other cats, and Leafpaw hurriedly followed her.

"Alright." She mumbled.

Silverpaw's muzzle lifted to the crying sky and she smiled before closing her eyes.


End file.
